The New Prophecy
by HappyFairySong
Summary: One year after the Prophecy of the 7, a new one arises. A threat older than time itself prepares to see who is stronger, demigods and gods, or himself. Percy, Thalia, and Nico are chosen to represent all demigods and Olympians. The threat gives them each three gifts, once obtained the three will powerful than any other demigod who has ever lived. Really bad at sum Read just read it
1. Prolgue

**Prologue**

 **A story that happens one year after the time during the heroes of olympus. I'm just gonna point out a few things I am going to change in the series.**

 **-Nico IS NOT GOING TO BE GAY. He does not like anyone yet. Will is just gonna be a close friend, so will Percy.**

 **-The ages are Percy:16, Annabeth:16, Nico: 14, Rachel:16, Thalia:16, and more, just look on my profile (I know these aren't the real current ages, but wanted to make them...well...all kids.)**

 **-Leo Valdez is back in Camp Half Blood and Calypso is living in the Big House. The Argo 2 is parked behind the climbing wall.**

 **Also just a heads up, I might make some things up or just get them wrong.**

 **This entire chapter has been pretty much redone.**

 **Rachel's POV**

* * *

 _The Lord of the Sky shall wake the Creator,_

 _The Five, the Three, and the Fifteen gather,_

 _The Three wearing golden crowns_

 _will be given three gifts, to save or doom_

 _the Gods of Beginning_

I woke up with a start. I blinked my eyes open, the words were still in my head, it was the third time I dreamt of it, and maybe it was time I told Chiron. I wiped the sweat off my forehead and began my morning routine.

The prophecy was from Ella. Not long ago while Tyson, Ella and I were organizing the Sibylline books, a particular prophecy sent chills up my spine. Ever since then, I've been having dreams about it.

After I got dressed and walked outside, it was raining. I grabbed an umbrella and didn't bother with a raincoat or rain boots. I quickly made her way to Camp Half Blood, and the Big house. I walked inside the four story building without knocking, usually this would be rude, but I was in a hurry. My shoes were wet and muddy which made a stain on the carpet.

" Chiron! Chiron!" I called." I need to speak with you!"

There was no response for a bit, then I heard the hoof steps. Chiron walked into the room, wearing the usual _Camp Half Blood_ shirts that all the campers wear. He was a centaur, half human.

" Rachel," Chiron nodded in acknowledgement." Though I would've liked it better if you didn't barge in uninvited."

" Sorry." I said, the tips of my ears were a bit pink," But this is urgent, something I should've told you long ago."

Chiron motioned me to sit down." Tell me everything."

I sat and began telling him about how this prophecy kept repeating over and over again.

Chiron furrowed his eyebrows." Can you tell me what this Prophecy is word for word?"

I nodded, and suddenly I felt drowsy." The Lord of the Sky shall wake the Creator, The five, the three, and the fifteen gather, the Three wearing golden crowns will be given three gifts, to save or doom the Gods of Beginning _."_

I rubbed my eyes, Chiron was staring at me, the way he always does to people when something interests him.

" I think we just got our new big prophecy." He said. "I will tell Mr.D this, and he will send word up to Olympus. And we will gather all campers so they too may hear this prophecy."

* * *

 **? POV**

I roared in frustration, destroying a little town while she was at it. Those damned brats along with those damn olympians! The next time I see them, I would be more patient than I was last time.

" My, my, you sure are restless aren't you?"

I felt as if the whole earth just crashed upon me. It was the most terrifying one I had sensed in millenias, it shook me to my very core. Yet it still felt somewhat familiar.

The dark man smiled. "The other kid I visited seemed less impressed by my presence."

I couldn't figure out if he was joking or not. A normal kid could die from this.

" Either way, I was wondering if you can help me out…"

* * *

 ***** POV**

 _" Remember guys, our three rules were…"_

 _" Abandon the gods," a small, but beautiful girl said._

 _" Always stick together," a young boy with long silver hair said._

 _" And never die!" The oldest of the five shouted._

 _" That's right! As long as we have each other, we'll beat the gods and shove their so called immortality in their large faces!" The obvious immature one punched the air._

 _Another child_ _briefly opened his sleepy eyes and muttered something that sounded a lot like," Yeah…" Before drifting off to sleep again_

 _The girl giggled,"It's a promise."_

I awoke.

I stared at the foreign luxury that enveloped my room, sending sparkles and chimes to flutter across it. To some, it may have looked childish, but I was a child. (Think of Howl's room from Howl's Moving castle, if you don't know what it is, look it up) Stupid dream, I thought. So much for the promise. I ruffled my untamable curly purple hair, my crimson irises which contrasted with my hair, and stuck out like a sore thumb.

" Young master," I glared at the doorway, filled with frustration at seeing him so early.

" Go away Charles, you completely ruined my morning," I growled.

Charles was completely unaffected by my remark, which was so typical yet so annoying at the same time.

" Someone is here to see you," Charles said.

I rolled my eyes," of course someone is here to see me, this is a-"

" I mean a god," Charles' eyes grew dark. "A serious one."

I shooed him away with one flick of my wrist. Charles dipped his head and walked away.

A serious god, I smirked. This is going to be fun.

I got myself dressed in no time at all. I wore some of the clothes modern teenagers supposedly wore these days, however it was extremely uncomfortable. The loose oversized white shirt I could live with, but the pants were too big and constantly dropped in a disagreeable manner. They were called 'gangster pants' or something. I made sure the shirt was low enough so that no one would have to see something they'd regret.

I walked down the lavished halls sprinkled with gold as if it held no worth. The serious god was waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs.

He was wearing a dark trench coat with a black scarf and black shoes and black business pants and a black '90 hat. Pretty much not the brightest guy I knew.

Although I couldn't see his face, when he looked at me, a slight pressure was set. It wasn't anything I couldn't handle, but still. It's been awhile since someone actually made me this excited.

" My, you haven't changed." The dark man said.

" I can't say the same about you. You don't look very familiar to begin with."

The man chuckled a bit. "Well, I'm just here to ask a favor…"

* * *

 **### POV**

I sighed. There was almost nothing entertaining here anymore. Monsters come, monsters go. On special occasions, a monster beats up another monster. Guts and blood spilling everywhere on me. But I would be patient, after all, that man in black did promise me immense entertainment if I just did what he told me to…

* * *

 **I know, very short. But hey, it's a prologue.**

 **Sorry about changing the great prophecy.**

 **So what do you guys think? The first few chapters are quite boring, please bear with me. The three** **character visited by the dark man will not be revealed or shown till quite a few chapters later.**


	2. Percy Jackson

**Chapter 1**

 **Percy's POV**

* * *

It was summer and I was taking a break from New Rome and spending some time here in Camp Half Blood.

I yawned. I was so tired, rainy days always makes me tired. All campers, which is a lot, were gathered in the Big House to discuss some new prophecy that came up. Many kids wanted to be one of the three, and some were afraid.

" So how do we know who will be one of the three?" Clarisse asked, a big buff girl in the Ares cabin, one of my least favorite Gods.

" Well...The Prophecy said three heroes wearing golden crowns. So a hero that wears a golden crown." Rachel said.

" Golden crowns are soooo last 1700s." One of the Aphrodite scoffed.

They kept discussing/arguing, I stayed quiet. For two reasons, one I didn't have the energy to argue and two, I feel selfish for wanting to be one of the three. I was already part of a Prophecy.

" Children! please stop, we have a serious buisness here, I just wanted you all to know about this new Prophecy, I want all availible satyrs to look for more half bloods. Campers, start training for battle!" Chiron ordered." Lunchtime, dismissed."

All the campers walked outside to the pavilon. Tyson walked beside me on one side and my girlfriend Annabeth on the other.

" Are you okay Percy? You seem..."

" Tired? I'm always like that when it rains." I said to Annabeth.

" If brother is tired, brother can sleep on me!" Tyson offered.

I inched away." Thanks big guy, but I'm okay."

Annabeth looked at me as if she was trying to read my soul.

" What?" I asked.

" You want to be one of the three, huh?" Annabeth said calmly.

I looked away," Maybe."

Annabeth sighed, like a relief type of sigh." Good, I would've felt guilty if it were only me."

I smiled." Me too." I kissed her on the forehead and walked to the Poseidon table with Tyson.

" Brother, what does crown look like?" Tyson asked once we sat down.

" Well it could almost be anything, a skull, a hairband, a...crown, a lot of things." I told him.

" What about mark that apears over head?" Tyson asked.

I stared at him in confusion, then one one of the kids from the Iris Cabin yelled at others to look at me. Now I was even more confused. Until one of the Aphrodite boys handed me a mirror. I looked at myself and realized what had happened. A golden trident was hovering above my head, a golden crown.

" Oh." Which was the dumbest thing to say in a situation like mine.

Annabeth stared at the golden trident as if it was a God." Per-Percy, you're one of the three."

" Yeah, I guess I am." Which was even dumber.

" Well," Chiron said, suddenly appearing in the room." Hail Perseus Jackson, Son of Poseidon, first of the three."


	3. Thalia Grace

**Chapter 2**

 **Thalia's POV**

* * *

I stalked the Amphisbaena, a sepent with a head at each end. Crouching below the tall grass. The Amphisbaena hissed, turning around every now and then. It had obviously smelled me, a daughter of Zeus had a strong scent.

I slowly pulled out an arrow from my quiver. And aimed, in a split second, the arrow shot the Amphisbeana in the chest. It froze for a second, I knew a single arrow might not have killed it, but what happened next would. Sparks of lightning zapped the Amphisbeana and it quickly disintagrated. All that was a fang, a spoil of war.

It was weird, Amphisbaena were supposed to live in the desert, but I didn't have time to worry about that because just then I sensed another presence. Like lightning, I grabbed two arrows and aimed where I sensed the other presence.

" Thalia, it's just me."

I relaxed, walking out of the bushes was my best friend in the Hunt, Merope.

Merope was the prettiest person I ever met. She had long curly dirty blonde hair which she usually puts as a braid, sparkling blue eyes and the fairest skin ever. On top of that, she was really nice too. (Except to men)

" Here to get me?" I asked, picking up my fang.

Merope smiled," Yes, Lady Artemis wants to speak with you."

I nodded and motioned her to lead the way.

We arrived at our current camp after a bit of trudging through mud, dirt, moss, thorns, and a river.

The Hunters were already around Artemis.

Artemis' face was worried but when she saw me, it lit up a bit.

" Ah, Thalia, um...most of my Hunters don't like this..."

" None of us like it." I heard one mumble, but Artemis pretended like she didn't hear it.

" But, I want you all to go to Camp Half Blood again, a meeting has come up and-"

" But during the solstice, you usually put me in charge until you get back." I said.

Artemis smiled." I have my reasons Thalia, you have to trust me. Chiron should be the one to explain to you."

I sighed in submission, Artemis nodded in approval and soon flew away on a chariot. And to be completely honest, I wanted to see my old friends again.

After she left, all the Hunters turned their attention on me.

" Let's go." I said," Break camp, make sure everything is picked up, leave no evadince that we've been here. Let's move out."

And as usual, the Hunters were done in no time flat.

The Hunters and I traveled into Trenton, where we passed as a class on a field trip. We walked through the city but eventually some of the hunters got hungry an I knew more were too but they were just too proud to admit it. We stopped at McDonalds for a break.

I ordered a Big Mac, Merope, being the creative person she is came up with Buttermilk Crispy Chicken, Oreo McFlurry, and french Fries with ice cream dipping instead of ketchup. The other Hunters just ordered a Happy Meal.

The cashier looked like a stingy woman with needle small glasses, and a pernament frown.

" Ya got all the mon for 'is?" She asked.

" I think so," I said. Merope handed me a sack of golden coins, the casier's eyes might as well have popped right open.

" I don't think I have enough change for all this..."

" Oh keep it, we're feeling generous." I said.

The mortals behind us were staring in envy, I could guess why, many of them looked homeless and poor.

The Hunters took up every seat in McDonalds, it was like a sit-in. Many of the homeless people wisley left.

I took a bite out of my Big Mac, I stared intently at Merope, who was sitting across from me. " Merope, I've been thinking, you know how our previous lieutenant Zoe was prepared and chose Bianca to take her place if anything happened to her?"

Merope looked down sadly, the loss of Zoe had hit every one of the Hunters hard. " Yes" she said sighed.

" Well, I thought maybe, just in case something happened to me, I want you to take over." I said. Deathly serious.

Merope looked at me in alarm." Thalia! How could you say something like that?"

" No, I mean...Just in case."

" Words matter." Merope said, calming down a little.

" Okay, but still, promise me. Swear on the River Styx."

Merope glared at me, as if she was trying to read me." Fine, but I won't if there's still a chance for you."

After all the Hunters were done eating, they took a subway to New York, and again, the Hunter completely filled up three carts.

And once they were in New York, the Hunters walked to Long Island.

It was dark by the time the Hunters reached Camp Half Blood. Campers were gathered around the campfire,( except for Nico, who refuses to do sing-alongs ) laughing, talking, and cooking smores, but when they saw the Hunters, they stopped.

Chiron galloped towards them." What are you doing here?"

" Lady Artemis said we were supposed to come here, that you would explain the situation to us." I said.

I thought Chiron was going to laugh and send us away, but instead he simply nodded.

" Come to the Big House With me, we have a lot to talk about."

Suddenly people started pointing at me, gasping. Was talking that big of a deal these days? But I soon realized that some whispers where comming from the Hunters as well. I puuled out an arrow and looked at me reflection through the celestial bronze. I understood why people were so shocked then, there was a golden lightning bolt above my head.

I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned around Percy, my friend was standing there, with a golden trident on his head.

" Okay," Chiron said," Now we have more to talk about than before."

* * *

 **The first three chapters are very short, they're just introducing you to the three destined heroes.**

 **Merope is actually a real Greek figure, I just wanted you to know that I'll be changing things a little bit with her and her sad back story.**


	4. A Child Of the Underworld

**Chapter 3**

 **I changed some things and I suggest you to go back and reread them.**

 **Hazel's POV**

* * *

" So, why did you take me here?" I asked, careful to not use the word kidnapped.

I was training some new demigods in Camp Jupiter when my half brother Nico di Angelo appeared with Mrs.O'Leary, and with no explanation, he pushed me on top of the friendly hellhound and shadow traveled me to the other safe haven for demigods. Camp Half Blood.

Nico escorted me into the Big House, where Percy, Thalia, Annabeth, Rachel, and Chiron were apparently waiting for me around the ping pong table. I joined them, Nico leaned against a shadowy corner. Both Percy and Thalia had some golden symbol above their heads, like the ones Gods would use to claim their children.

" I'm very sorry for our methods of getting you here, Hazel." Chiron apologized." But this is an emergency. A new Great Prophecy has been informed to me not long ago and has already begun. As you can see, Percy and Thalia were chosen. I believe you may be one of them too."

I was shocked. And excited at the same time. After the Prophecy of the seven had been fulfilled, life at Camp Jupiter had been a bore. I enjoyed the peace, but I longed for another adventure. This must be it.

Annabeth frowned." Chiron, just because the godly parent of Percy and Thalia were Zeus and Poseidon, doesn't mean the third will be Hades or Pluto."

When she mentioned Hades, I resisted an urge to look at Nico. All of a sudden, I felt a rivalry against him, but I pushed it away.

" Annabeth, I know you want to look after Percy by being one of the three, but Percy can look after himself." Chiron said.

Percy whispered something in her ear, Annabeth sighed and looked down.

Chiron looked at me." Hazel, I asked Nico to bring you here quickly because if you are one of the three, we all have to witness the sign for ourselves."

I wondered why Chiron wasn't so content on including Nico in our conversation.

Annabeth must have sensed my confusion." Chiron hopes you'll be the third so that both Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter will face the new threat together. If all three are part of Camp Half Blood then there would be no reason for Romans to get involved."

" I understand, if I am chosen. I will immediately return to Camp Jupiter to call for help." I said.

" There's no need." Suddenly Rachel pointed at Nico, all the attention that was on me diverted to Nico. At first I thought he did something wrong, but then I realized he had a golden skull hovering above his head.

I stared in shock, I'm sure the others were too. But instead of being proud, I felt...jealous.

" Nico is the third." Rachel said, scary calm.

If possible, I think Nico turned paler than he was.

" But Rachel, I don't want-"

" O MY GODS!" said a voice that interrupted Nico.

Everyone turned their eyes to the window, the voice was muffled and the Stoll brothers Travis and Connor along with Leo Valdez were gaping at them. wide eyed, and shocked. They held something against

their ear what looked like a mini trumpet.

Leo and the Stoll Brothers turned bright pink, realizing they had just blown their cover.

Chiron strode to them, and he was not happy." I expected as much from Travis and Connor, but I cannot believe that you Leo Valdez had fallen into the same league as them."

" Hey!" Said Travis' muffled voice.

" Thanks." Connor said sarcastically.

" It wasn't my idea!" Leo raised his hands like 'I surrender.'

" You little- You wanted to know who was the third chosen one too!" Travis yelled.

" And you were the one who made the Sound Breakers!" Connor hissed, pointing to the mini trumpets.

" Well...How about we all become great friends again and forget this ever happened?" Leo suggested hopelessly.

" Mr. Valdez, Stolls, I think I know who will take the lunch duty and garbage duty for the next week." Chiron shook his head.

" Were you gonna tell the Camp anyway?" Connor asked.

" Yes."

Leo, Travis, and Connor all groaned. I guess I could feel a little sympathy for Leo, he was a good friend. He just really wanted to know who the third one was.

Suddenly the Big House shook, thunder clouds were massing outside, a sense of dread and fear washed over me.

I could tell the others were feeling it too, a male voice boomed overhead:

" _The Lord of the Sky shall wake the Creator, The five, the Three, and the Fifteen gather, the Three wearing golden crowns will be given three gifts To save or doom the Gods of Beginning The three have been chosen. The Sky shall awaken. Find the gifts or insure doom on the world."_

And as soon as it began, it ended. I looked up, nothing was damaged, though by the faces of everyone including The Stoll brothers and Leo and the outbreak of banging in the doors told me that it wasn't just my imagination. When I thought it was over, A brilliant flash blinded me. I blinked my eyes to adjustment, the golden signs over the three were gone.

" Finally! I was starting to worry that would be permanent." Percy said.

Chiron's face was especially sad." Percy, Thalia, Nico, wait for me outside. I'll announce that the three of the new Prophecy has been found. Rachel go with them, you too Annabeth. You three." Chiron said

looking at Leo, Connor and Travis." Tell everyone to gather for a meeting just outside the Big House."

I remembered Gaea's powerful echoed voice. After hearing the the man's voice made me think Gaea's were barely a whisper. This was going to be the most powerful enemy we have faced yet.

" I'll tell Camp Jupiter to get ready for battle immediately." I said.

" No." Chiron's voice was sharp." This is a Greek problem."

I stared at him." Did you just hear that voice? Whoever he is, he's stronger that the Earth Mother herself! We need to be united.

" Destiny has spoken, Hazel. I would welcome the Roman's aid, but that is not the way it is. Go to Camp Jupiter and tell Reyna to let the Greeks handle this."

I looked down, there goes my chance of excitement. Across the room, Nico was being dragged out of the room by Percy and Thalia. He looked like he just wanted to run away, he didn't even look like a hero,

more like a unloyal villain.

" Percy! Thalia! Let me go! I'm not one of the three, anybody but me! I'm not even sure if I'm a hero or not!" Nico struggled, but Percy and Thalia had a tight grip.

" Nico, calm down. There's no reason to get so worked up, all we're doing now is just going outside." Thalia said.

Looking at Nico only made me feel worse. Why would anybody chose Nico? If they chose me, Romans and Greeks would be fighting together. I was all hero, no question where my loyalty lies.

I followed everyone outside, there, the entire camp was already assembled. I even saw Hunters, how did they even get here? Both demigods and Hunters all looked nervous, glancing and whispering

uncertainly. A lot were looking at Nico skeptically, like they haven't fully trusted him yet. A really pretty blonde Hunter with sparkling blue eyes and perfect skin looked like she was having a mental conversation with Thalia. The blonde Hunter looked prettier than Piper, actually she looked prettier than any person she had ever met.

Chiron cleared his throat, the whispers died down." The three have been chosen, Percy Jackson son of Poseidon. Thalia Grace daughter of Zeus. And Nico di Angelo son of Hades.

Demigods cheered, whistled and clapped for Percy. Hunters roared for Thalia. And a awkward silence for Nico.

I felt guilty for feeling a bit satisfied from the reaction of the crowd for Nico.

Chiron continued."I'm sure everyone saw the lightning, felt the fear and the earthquake. And I'm sure you heard the Great Prophecy, what came after it was a quest."

uneasy murmurs started popping up.

" A quest?" Said Clarisse.

" Will all three of the prophecy go?" Asked Will Solace.

"Who will lead?" Leo said.

" All three will go, they will chose who will lead themselves. Perhaps the Oracle will allow more than three on this quest to find the first gift that will be given to the chosen ones." Chiron said.

" Chiron may I speak?" Thalia asked, and Chiron nodded." Since I'm going on this quest, the Hunt needs a substitute First Lieutenant. I chose Merope."

The Hunters clapped in approval, Thalia gave the pretty blonde girl her silver tiara. Which made Merope even prettier than she was before.

" Also," Thalia continued." My last order as Artemis' second is that the Hunters must stay in Camp Half-Blood until further orders from Artemis herself."

I could tell the Hunters were not happy, but they didn't object.

I looked at Nico again, he was looking at me for reassurance. I didn't have any to offer, after all, I have nothing to do with the new threat to the world. I looked away.

" Chiron, if there's nothing else for me to do. May I go back to Camp Jupiter?" I said.

He nodded." I'm sorry to have taken you here for no reason."

I felt so angry. I never felt like this before. Anger, jealousy, guilt, I didn't want someone to pity me.

I climbed on top of Mrs. O'Leary. Nico walked over to me.

" Do you need me to take you back to Camp Jupiter?" Nico asked, though I saw that he mainly wanted to get away from Camp Half-Blood.

I tried to keep my emotions at bay." No thanks, I know the way back."

And with that, I left Nico. I charged at a shadow corner. A cold breeze quickly spread over me. Everywhere around me was dark, no light except for the one up ahead that lead to camp Jupiter.

" _Follow me..."_

A chill went down my spine. I looked around franticly, and that moment that I lost focus is how I got lost. Mrs. O'Leary hesitated when I did.

" _Follow me and I'll make you part of the Prophecy._ "

Mrs. O'Leary growled nervously. But I was more curious than scared.I followed the woman's voice into darkness.

* * *

 **Chapter 3 end**


	5. Nico di Angelo

**Chapter 4**

 **Nico's POV**

* * *

I hate myself sometimes, and that was very recently. Why did I just get chosen? I'm not sure if I'm a hero or not. I tried to tell Chiron that this was a mistake and Hazel was actually the chosen one but no, Chiron said it's destiny and I can't change it. I wish I could just crawl in a shadow and die, alone, which was how I wanted to end my life anyway.

" I think I should lead." Thalia said." Any objections?"

" Yes." Percy said

" No." I growled. I didn't care who led, I didn't even want to be part of this quest.

Thalia frowned." Well who do you think should lead, seaweed brain?"

" Me, duh. And don't call me seaweed brain!" Percy said." Who thinks I should lead?"

Thalia crossed her arms, I raised my hand. Percy looked at me, raising an eyebrow.

" Who just doesn't care?" Percy asked.

I kept my hand in the air.

Thalia sighed. We were in Cabin 1, Zeus' cabin. I would usually hang in the shade but the cabin is so bright I might as well go blind.

" Nico, can you actually care? I know you don't want to be part of the Prophecy but at least pretend to, okay?" Thalia said, not so sugestivley.

" No, I don't care. I don't want to be part of your hero club. When you're not included in the Prophecies you can do whatever you want, save the world your own way. But now, I have to stick around you two. I'd rather be off finding clues of the 'Gods of Begining' on my own."

" Okay, but just chose okay? We're not asking much, just chose. Thalia or me." Percy said.

I looked between them, Thalia would be a good leader, but I was more used to Percy being the leader.

" Percy." I decided.

Thalia's electric blue eyes blazed, Percy smiled ear to ear gloating in Thalia's face.

" Fine! But I get to lead the next one." She hissed.

" I'll go see Rachel and Ella, see you during lunch!" And with that Percy ran off.

I started walking out of Zeus' cabin, that light was about to drive me insane. But Thalia stopped me.

" Nico, if we're going to save the world together, we need to know each other." Thalia said." You can't keep thinking that we'll slow you down, we can help each other up."

I wanted to barf. Others did slow you down. But sometimes people were just so naive that they believe teamwork is better. In some ways it is. But there is always a need for someone to scout ahead, alone so that you are quicker and less noticeable that way. They gather information and goes back to deliver it. I had always been that person, which sometimes makes me wonder if I'm not a offspring of Hermes instead. But one look at myself and I'm 100% Hades.

Thalia seemed to notice distaste in what she said." Look Nico, the role you usually play in these world threatening problems will not be the one you will play this time. The world may not like it, you may not like it, but for some reason you will be one of the main heroes this time. You need to trust your friends, that's how Percy did it in the First Prophecy. That's how the seven did it in the Second Prophecy, that's how we'll do it this time."

" Trust? The only person I truley ever trusted was Bianca! Then Hazel, but she seemed mad at me for becoming one of the three. If anything, The only way I'll honestly ever trust is if I got my memories wiped out or something."

Thalia sighed, I continued to walk out of Cabin 1 and this time Thalia didn't stop me.

* * *

Dinner was as normal as always, but with Mr. D gone to Mount Olympus, we had to order pizza. I sat alone in the Hades table. I picked up a grape and called it dinner.

Percy ran to the pavilion, he looked part excited, part confused, and part scared. Instead of sitting at the Poseidon table he immediately ran to my table. Thalia got up from Zeus' table and jumped on mine as well.

I wasn't suprised." So, what did it say?"

" Well, I think it has something to do with animals." Percy said stupidly.

Thalia rolled her eyes." That explains a lot."

Percy glared at her." Including us, I think we'll be able to bring two more people."

" Can you please tell us the entire thing? Word for word?" I asked.

" Er, sure. It went something like _Five shall start to find the first gift, found within a paradise for nature. She will give, you must tame. The Sky shall try.A friend of Angel will turn, and tear his heart out-"  
_

Percy and Thalia looked at me right at the word 'angel'. I sighed, this was the second time a prophecy had referred to me as an angel. But what really scared me was that a friend of mine will tear my heart out. I don't know anybody who would tear my heart out that's my friend. Will Solace? No, he was always more on herbs and healing than pulling my heart out. Maybe it was someone else part of the quest, I was quite sure neither Percy or Thalia was going to do that. Perhaps it was one of the hunters. I stole a glance at the Artemis table, all the hunters were laughing and having a great time. I was quite sure it would be one of them.

" Don't break your ring trying to find out who it is." Percy said.

I realized I was twisting my skull ring, the way I always do when I'm thinking.

" So, who do you think should go?" Thalia asked.

Almost immediately, Annabeth walked over from the Athena table and slammed her fist on the Hades table, which startled everyone.

" Sign me up." Annabeth glared at all of us as if daring us to object.

" That's four, anybody else?" Percy said.

" Maybe a hunter." Thalia suggested.

I remembered the last time hunters and demigods went on a quest together, none of the hunters came back. Both Zoe Nightshade and... Bianca di Angelo, my sister, both died. This was a horrible idea.

" Do you remember the last time hunters and demigods worked together on a quest? If I remember correctly, none of the hunters ever returned. Hunters should not be able to go on this quest." I said/threatened.

Thalia opened her mouth to protest, but closed it again. Thinking before acting, I noted, that's a first.

" Okay fine," Thalia said." But just who else are you planning to bring?"

There was a thinking silence before Percy spoke.

" How about Leo? He can build us a transportation!" Percy said with excitement.

I shrugged." Sure."

" I guess." Thalia grunted.

" Then It's settled, I'll go get him." Annabeth said." You three start working on where we should start looking."

Annabeth ran to the Hephaestus table.

The children of the Big Three looked at each other.

" So, Paradise for nature, where to?" Thalia started.

" It could be anywhere." I said.

Percy seemed to bethinking a lot today because what he said was ingenious.

" A zoo!" He yelled, loud enough for the entire pavilion to pause mid way through a pizza just to give him the 'do you need a doctor' look. Percy turned bright red, and tried to sink down.

Thalia raised a eyebrow." A zoo? You're joking right?"

" He could be right." I said." We don't have any other leads."

" But there are thousands of zoos!" Thalia said waving her hands.

Percy snickered." You just said Zeus."

Thalia looked like she might pulverize him.

" Not part of the topic." She grunted.

" We could always go to the biggest zoo in the world." Percy said.

" Or the most natural one." I said." Maybe we shouldn't go to a zoo, they are made by humans. Not a paradise for nature at all."

Thalia suddenly stood up." I'm tired, all this thinking is pointless. We have no idea where to start, maybe tomorrow we'll make more progress."

Thalia stood up and walked away.

Annabeth out of nowhere pulled Thalia back to the table with one hand, Leo's shirt collar with the other.

" Guys, Leo might have a start for us!" Annabeth said excitedly." Tell them."

Thalia sat down massaging her arm, Leo did the same with his neck.

" Just give me a moment," Leo gagged." I can't talk right after I've been choked."

Annabeth crossed her arms, as if refusing to look sorry.

" _Ahem,_ okay so I had a dream yesterday. The same day Percy and Thalia were chosen, I think we do have to go to a zoo."

" Ah, I love being right two times in one day," Percy smiled.

" Here's the scary part, the dream specifically said to go to the Singapore Zoo." Leo said.

Silence, then." It's a trap." Annabeth said.

" It's so a trap." I agreed.

Demigods all had these vivid dreams that could sometimes tell what might happen in the future, or perhaps a sneak peek at what was happening during the present, but never a specific thing like, 'you will find the first gift in the Singapore Zoo in Singapore.' That just never happened.

" I think we should still go, we don't have any other choice." Thalia said.

" For once I agree with Thalia." Percy said.

All four of us looked at Leo.

" What do you think Leo?" Annabeth said." Whatever you chose is whatever we'll do."

" Um..." Leo turned pale." Since we have no other choice, we might as well...go?"

Percy and Thalia cheered, I stayed silent. Annabeth stayed quiet too but I could tell she was agitated.

Singapore was a land beyond the gods, I sighed. I feel like history is repeating itself.

* * *

 **Chapter 4 end.**


	6. Leo Valdez

**Chapter 5**

 **Leo's POV**

* * *

I paced around Cabin 9, nervous and chewing my nails. It was night time and I couldn't sleep, for a couple of reasons.

One: I don't know what transportation I'm gonna bring.(Haven't felt that since my first quest.)

Two: I'm afraid that my dream was a trap and I'll get my friends killed.

Three: My biggest worry is that I don't know what will happen to Calypso. What if giants, or titans, or monsters, or you name it invade the camp? I would never forgive myself if something happened to her or...

I realized my arm was on fire. I quickly tapped it out.

" Leo, sleep, now." Nyssa moaned.

Some other Hephaestus campers grunted in agreement.

" Sorry." I sat down on my bed, or Beckendorf's bed.

I tried to sleep, I really did. I counted sheep, I tossed and turned, and... you know that feeling, kinda like just before you go camping or something you can't sleep because you're excited? Well it's that feeling for me except with fear.

I heard a knock on the door. I turned on the 'pretend to be grumpy because you just got woken up' attitude.

I swung the door open." DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS!?"

Calypso raised an eyebrow. My eyes widened, and my face turned pink.

" Er...Um... yeah, do you know what time it is?" I asked stupidly.

I heard sleepy snickers from my cabin. My face grew red.

" Around 11pm I think, is it okay if you walk with me for a while?" Calypso said.

I thought about the patrol harpies, it was well after curfew, but almost against my will I said." Sure."

I closed the door behind us.

Calypso closed her eyes and took a deep breath." Can you give me a tour?"

" A what?"

Calypso looked at me, in the moonlight her hair looked shimmering white, her eyes sparkled. Gods, she was beautiful.

" You never gave me a tour of your camp." She said.

" Uh okay. Um, over there is the arena where we train." I said walking west. Calypso walked by my side.

" Further that way is the Armory." I said when I passed the Arena." Even further that way is the stables. And-"

Calypso looked down.

I turned to look at her." Hey what's wrong sunshine?"

She breathed in and out, in and out." Nothing it's just, I'm scared for you."

" Hey, me too."

For some reason, I felt relieved that Calypso was worrying about me too.

She faced me." Leo Valdez, swear on the river of Styx that you'll return, safely back to me."

I leaned a little closer, until our foreheads touched." Don't I always?"

" Swear." She hissed.

I sighed," Fine, I swear-"

Calypso leaned forwards and kissed me on the lips. I wrapped my hands around her, I felt so happy at the moment, I didn't want it to stop. Calypso pulled away from me.

" I feel better." She said smiling.

" Same here."

" Oh, also, I wanted to give you a transportation idea." Calypso said.

" What is it?"

" A submarine. Traveling underwater might be safer than the air these days, considering the fact that ' _The Lord of the Sky shall wake the Creator.'"_

I grinned." That's perfect! Did I ever mention that I love you, Sunshine?"

Calypso kissed me on the cheek, and ran back to the Big House.

I walked back to my cabin, smiling and feeling accomplished. Two of my problems were solved right there, and feeling that my friends and I are walking strait into a trap seemed so far away...

* * *

 **Chapter 5 end**


	7. Annabeth Chase

**Chapter 6**

 **Annabeth's Pov**

* * *

Percy is so stupid. He says he'll never go on these world threatening quests again, and poof, he's part of another great prophecy. He was part of what? Like three great prophecies including this one?

I cursed Percy while I packed for the long journey. Ambrosia, nectar, matches, money, extra clothes, my Yankees baseball hat. I strapped my drakon bone sword to my waist and tied my hair back into a ponytail. I looked at myself in the mirror. Everything was good.

The other Athena campers were already at breakfast, I excused myself to finish packing.

I thought about the submarine Leo was making. Last night, I heard a lot of clanging, banging, and whirling. Curiosity got the best of me and I sneaked out of Athena's cabin. I was precautious of the harpies until I realized they were not out patrolling. I barged into Cabin 9, realizing they were all awake. They explained to her about the submarine and that Festus was going to be the sub.

" Well, you see, this is actually a simple project, one that may be done by sometime during the morning." Nyssa explained." We're just making Festus waterproof and larger, and with controls within his stomach."

" You're completely remodeling him?" I asked.

" Yea, but that's not what Leo says, he said it's a just a upgrade."

" Huh, I guess we'll be leaving tomorrow right?"

" The sooner the better." Leo called from below the floor.

Anyway, so that's how I know about the submarine.

I ran to the pavilion where at the Hades table, Percy, Thalia, Nico, and Leo were already waiting for me.

Percy walked over to me and lightly kissed me on the forehead." Good morning! Leo says he finished our transportation!"

Leo's face fell on his cereal, and he quickly sat up." Wha!? Who? Oh yea."

Then he went back to snoring.

" It's a like a sub dragon." Thalia said.

" Yea, I saw it." I said, as Percy led me to a spot in the table.

" Water, why water?" Nico grumbled.

I almost jumped out of my seat. I didn't realize I was sitting next to Nico until he talked. I never understood him, after the giant war, he was a little more outgoing, but still pushed things away when it got personal. He was still skinny and pale, dark, and hanged out with more dead people than live ones. I don't think I'll ever get used to him.

" I say we leave around 1," Percy said." So that a certain someone gets rest."

" Oh really? I feel fine, never been better. I feel like I can fight 200 m&m's." Leo yawned.

" Yeah, my point proven."

* * *

It was about time to go, Chiron let us, the five going on the quest, have the day off so they could rest. I kinda felt bad for the Hephaestus kids, they had zero sleep but was still forced to do all the activities.

I walked outside at 12:50pm exactly, Leo was working on last minuet bugs under Festus. By the looks of it, he didn't take our advise.

Festus, was way bigger than he was before. Way bigger. He looked like he was pregnant. His head was now the size of a very small room, the neck was about my height. The belly, don't get me even started on the belly. It might have been the size of a large apartment. Festus' wings grew to the size of over 14 feet. I saw rockets newly built into his heels and tiny ones at his tail.

Leo used the wii controller to open the door to Festus,( Which was his mouth ) and led the way inside. I kinda felt awkward walking into the mouth of a giant dragon, but it was cool. Inside the throat, there were windows so you could see the ocean. In the belly, there were red carpets, fuzzy and soft. A big 5 by 3 foot long HDTV on one side of the belly. A leathery brown couch with cup holders was positioned across the TV, a small coffee table sat inbetween the couch and TV. Two windows were beside each side of the TV, the curtains were positioned in a old time like ring to it with emerald green and gold patterns. There were seven doors on the opposite side from the TV. There was a obsidian door, a golden door, a coral door, a metal door, a quartz door, a pearl door, a wooden door, and a emerald door. On the other side near Festus' tail, there was a large ivory dinning table, or war table. And there was a trap door beside it where I was quite were we here supposed to stock things at. There was also a hatch that opened to the top. Behind the ivory table was a mini kitchen. And of course, the exclusive fridge and air conditioning. Overall, the new Festus looked like he swallowed a barbie doll apartment.

" Over there's the TV, zzz, there's your five rooms, zzz, and over there, zzz is our dinner table and meeting table. Zzzzzzz..." Leo collapsed on the floor.

" That was almost expected." I said.

" He was over tired. He made eight rooms." Thalia grunted.

Percy and I looked at each other, and smiled. This reminds us so much of our adventure last year, the one against Gaea. For a brief moment, I understood why Percy might like adventures. Because you were with friends. You made wonderful and horrible memories that you laugh about together later on. Percy shot the eight doors a death glance as if he knew there was something bad about it.

Leo sharply jerked up," Okay, this is Sub Captain Leo Valdez! I did not just pass out, we will be departing soon!"

He ran back to the throat, but I stopped him. This was too much, that boy seriously needed some rest.

" Leo, you need to sleep. Why don't you let me take off?" I suggested.

Leo looked at me with bloodshot eyes." I suppose, but do you know how to drive Festub?"

I raised a eyebrow." Festub?"

" Yea, you know what I'll explain after I wake up. There should be instructions in Festub's brain."

Without waiting for an answer, Leo trudged to his room with the metal door. He pressed a button and the door creaked open. Leo wobbled inside and colapsed on his bed. His metal door automatically closed by itself.

The others were confused, obviously. But being a child of Athena, I knew what he meant. When we just entered Festub through the mouth. I examined the entire head when we first walked in. There was a ladder leaned next to the left eye, and a hatch like the one in the belly, only smaller. I knew it had to go somewhere. And when Leo mentioned 'brain', I knew exactly what it was.

I ran towards the across Festub's throat. I reached the head. I grabbed the wooden ladder and put one end of it leaning against the hatch, the other end securely against nothing. I began to climb, I prayed the ladder wouldn't break, or slip. I easily pushed the hatch upwards and climbed above. The sunlight warmed me.

I realized that Festub's so called brain is where the captain would drive the now water dragon. The Brain was completely made of glass, so I could see all twenty cabins at my height. There was a light blue armchair with a microphone in the cup holder place. There was a mini nightstand and on it, a mini TV. The TV showed recordings happening right now. Thalia unpacking. Percy complaining about his coral door, Leo sleeping.

I flinched. There were video cameras within every room. This was gonna be a pleasant trip.

Just beside the stalker TV was a wii controller identical to Leo's. And below it, a half a centimeter thick manual, a very convenient guide to controlling Festub. It literally said:

 **A Very Convenient Guide to Controlling Festub By Leo Valdez( The Great )**

Like I said, being a child of Athena had it's advantages. I flew by the pages, memorizing every fun tip, Leo tips, and Leo the Great tips. And it was all very painful but it taught me what I needed to do.

I picked up the wii controller, and started the engines. I saw the surprised looks on everyone's faces with the video cameras. I smiled and picked up the microphone.

" This is your captain speaking, don't panic, we'll be taking off soon to save the world again. It's just a normal day with no chance of rain but perhaps some ocean." 

Festub's wings started flapping. I saw Chiron galloping outside, where many of the campers and hunters were already. Festus roared, as if to say goodbye. Flying in Festub wasn't as fast as the Argo ll, but once it's in water, he'll be as fast as, well, faster that any boat.

I activated the rocket boosters and we jerked forwards. I had my seat belt fastened, but I realized I hadn't warned them about it. Percy crashed into the ivory table, Nico tumbled out of the shadows and landed on his bottom. Thalia kissed the floor and Leo remained snoring. I noticed the furniture were not rolling around. I guessed they were like nailed to the floor or something.

" Uh I suppose I forgot to mention the safety precautions. When landing or taking off or diving, please go to your rooms and fasten yourselves to your seat or perhaps you may crash into something and break a bone or two." 

I heard Thalia's muffled voice call out." You think!?"

I felt the pressure of taking off. I enjoyed being able to see everything around me, considering the fact that Festub's brain was completely made of glass. I did miss the Argo's roomy decks, inside Festub, it was a bit squished and cramped. But that only made it more cozy like.

After a few minuets of turbulence. After that I put Festub to auto pilot to Singapore. I headed down the ladder and to the belly. There, Percy, Thalia, and Nico smiled when they saw me.

" Annabeth, next time warn us before you activate secret rocket boosters that may break a bone or two." Percy said, with that mischievous glint in his eyes.

" Which way are we going in? Across the Pacific, or across the Atlantic?" Nico asked.

" Across the Pacific."

* * *

 **Chapter 6 end.**


	8. New Arrivals

**Chapter 7**

 **Percy's POV**

* * *

A coral door? seriously, Leo gave me a colorful coral door? The coral door made me look like some prissy girly boy. Why couldn't I have gotten something flashy like Thalia's golden door? Or maybe something cool like Nico's obsidian door? I don't even know why I'm making such a big deal on doors.

I sat on my bed. The inside of my room was okay I guess. A normal full sized bed with navy blue bed sheets. The mattress was memory foam and everything. The floor was decorated with quartz tiles. I had my own personal bathroom, which included a sink, a mirror, a toilet( don't ask me where it goes ) and a shower. I don't know where Leo got the idea but he added a fish tank to my room, witch I can't complain because when the light reflects off of the water, the water's light shows all around my room which gives it this peaceful aura. The walls were greenish blue. I had a white nightstand with a sphere like lamp. I had a drawers that held my extra clothes and of course, the super secure seat which is needed to be used when taking off, landing and diving. The room was about eight feet wide, and ten feet long.( Yea, imagine how big Festub is ) Including the bathroom. It was quite cramped but it was livable.

I got bored of watching the reflection of the water. I sat up and scowled once more at my coral door before pushing it open. Annabeth was sitting at the ivory table staring intently at her notebook, scribbling whatever and torturing her pencil. I decided to not bother her. I sat down at the leather couch with Thalia, who was watching the news.

" This just in. Doctors are reporting in on a new disease of what they call Pandemonium, because it has caused confusion and a uproar of questions. This disease seems to have no pattern on where it starts. People all over the world have gotten this disease. Thirty from America died from this. Twenty in China, forty in Brazil, and more to come. Scientists think this might have something to do with the atmosphere-" 

" You actually watch this stuff?" I asked Thalia.

" Shhh!" Thalia hissed, and then focused on the TV once more.

" -and have constantly checked the ozone for any signs of harmful radiation reaching the Earth." 

I sighed. This was getting so boring. I went back to my room and pulled out my homework. It was so confusing. Annabeth wanted me to take Precalculus, but I don't think I'll survive one day in that class. I suddenly remembered my promise to Annabeth that I wouldn't worry her anymore. Going on this quest definitely called for some worrying.

I didn't have time to feel guilty. The flying sub shook, and Festub roared. I dropped my math books on the floor and ran out. Thalia and Annabeth reached for their weapons. Nico and Leo came out of their rooms.

Leo rubbed his eyes." Up the hatch! Go go go!"

Annabeth ran the the throat and came back with a ladder. She positioned it against the hatch. I quickly climbed it. Another bump, this time, everyone was prepared. I pushed the hatch open, and I climbed up the the back of Festub. It wasn't as balanced as the Argo ll, but I got the hang of it after a while. Thalia was right behind me, but the moment she poked her head out, she turned paler than Nico and started sinking down a little. I remembered Thalia was afraid of heights.

" P-Percy, heights, those are Stymphalian Birds." Thalia muttered.

" What birds?"

The monsters just ahead of me were hideous, they all were. They had bronze beaks and sharp metallic feathers. And there were about five of them. They were moderatly small so I thought this was gonna be easy.

Wrong.

" Percy! Stymphalian Birds are man eating birds!" Annabeth cried out.

" Oh, wonderful."

I fast walked across Festub's back. I looked down. We were just above the Missisipi River. One wrong move and I'm dead. I uncapped Riptide.

The Stymphalian Birds stopped pecking at Festub's armor and looked at me with glowing red eyes. They screeched and lunged at me. I slashed at one of them and dodged another's metallic feathers.

" Daughter of Zeus! I could use some sky help here!" I said while stepping back a little so I could get some space between me and the Stymphalian Birds.

Thalia groaned and slowly pushed herself above the hatch and weakly raised her hand. I felt a refreshing gust of wind, but that was it.

Three of the man eating birds tackled me again. One lunged at me with beaks open. I jabbed my sword into it's mouth. For the other two, I wasn't so lucky. The second one tore a bit of my arm flesh and the other one slashed it's wings at my leg. Blood dripped down my arm and leg. I started to feel a little lightheaded but I've survived worse.

" Stop!" I turned around. Thalia was completely on Festub's back now, though she was hugging it like her life depended on it.( Which it did. )

" The right hand of Artemis commands you!" She sounded confident though I was sure she was horrified.

The Stymphalian Birds hesitated for a moment. Then the largest one landed right next to Thalia.

" _We no longer serve Artemis."_ It hissed. _" She abandoned us and we fled from her wolves. We serve a new master now."_

Thalia looked shocked, I guess I could relate.

" Then the daughter of Zeus commands you to stay down."

The largest Stymphalian Bird squawked, as if laughing. _" We serve a new master now."_

Thalia must've been really mad because she forgot about the heights and charged at the Stymphalian Birds. Some of them flew off of Festus. That didn't stop Thalia. She took two arrows from her quiver and aimed her bow. Boom, two dead birds right there.

The other three charged, including the biggest one. I took Thalia's back. I expected them to bite or slash at me, so I was ready to use Riptide like a shield. Instead, they pushed me off Festub. I saw Annabeth running up the stairs, Thalia screaming my name, and myself stabbing the chicken that pushed me off while falling.

I was positive I was going to die. Just below me the Mississippi looked like a welcoming death. Oh, wait. That's water. I felt so stupid. I remembered back when I was falling down to Tartarus with Annabeth. How I manipulated the river of despair to save me. I concentrated on the water and pictured the shape to become like a geyser. Sure enough, the water came at me with full force. I made it go strait up, back to the dragon. Going up was worse than going down. I felt like gravity was pulling me down. At times like these, I wish I had Jason's power to fly, instead of making such a huge gravity defying waterfall.

I arrived and the same moment I heard a screech. Perfect timing, I just missed the action. Everyone seemed suprised to see me. I jumped off of my ride and without giving me a moment to breath, Annabeth hugged me. I could feel the strain on my ribs.

" I think you'll break something of mine." I gasped. She quickly let go.

" Seaweed Brain." Annabeth muttered.

" Love you too, anyway. Leo, you gotta make Festub's back more fightable. By that I mean like more balanced, I was lucky because we were just above a river, but if anyone like Annabeth or Nico-"

" Hey!" They both said at once, then stared daggers at each other and turned away.

" Okay, I get it, I get it. But a inventor only has so many precautions." Leo huffed.

We all headed down to the belly again. Thalia offered ambrosia to me, but my wounds healed by itself when I was in the water.

By now, I could see a faint orange hue in the sky. We ate homemade tacos on the ivory table, mine was blue of course. I suddenly thought about my mom, how worried she must be now that I went on a quest without telling her. I felt guilty for not thinking about it earlier. Then there was Annabeth. I couldn't resist feeling a little mad at destiny for making me part of another great prophecy. That was just unfair. Didn't I go on enough danger to last a lifetime? The sooner the prophecy is fulfilled, the sooner I can make up to them.

I lowered my taco." Guys, I have to tell you something."

Leo paused in mid bite. Nico fully came out of the shadows. Annabeth and Thalia looked at me with full interest.

" Go on." Annabeth said.

I took a deep breath." I got a little sidetracked when I mentioned the part about someone tearing Nico's heart out."

Leo coughed." I'm sorry, WHAT?!"

Nico glared at him with his famous son of Hades glare." Shut up."

" Anyway, the full prophecy went like this: _five shall start to find the first gift, found within a paradise for nature. She will give, you must tame. A friend of Angel will turn, and tear his heart out...three more shall join you, one of them is the enemy."  
_

Nico suddenly stared darkly at the eight doors. He probably thinks one of the three coming was gonna tear his heart out.

" Oh! since it's secret sharing time, Calypso gave me the blueprints of making this sub, and it contained eight rooms in it. Probably not a coincident." Leo added.

" So two more will join us." Annabeth mused.

Suddenly, Nico melted into the shadows. Thalia and I exchanged confused looks. Moments later, we heard a scream. Nico jumped out of the shadows, he unsheathed his stygian iron sword. A girl about his age leaped out after him. She had celestial bronze twin knives that she used skillfully. She slashed at Nico and he jabbed at her. If they didn't have such murderous looks on their faces, I could've mistaken them for dancing. They moved with perfect rhythm and they couldn't seem land a single hit at each other, the girl would lunge, Nico would dodge. Nico would slash at her, but the girl used her knives like a shield. I would've jumped in and help Nico, but I was dazed by her beauty. Leo didn't move either so I guessed he was in the same boat as I was. Thalia was the first to make a move.

" Stop!" Thalia yelled forcefully.

Nico paused, the girl hesitated. But they both didn't completely lower their weapons, as if they were waiting for the other person to make a move.

" Merope! What are you doing here?" Thalia demanded.

Merope shot Nico one last death glance before sheathing her twin knives and bowed respectfully to Thalia.

" I'm sorry my lady, but I had a dream. I sneaked aboard this dragon and hid in the basement, I didn't dare budge because any movement might make me noticed." Merope looked one more time at Nico." When I heard you talking about three more coming along, I wanted to come out. But the moment I moved. This dark one appeared out of no where and attacked me." Merope said pointing at Nico, who scowled." Just so you know, if I hadn't been cramped under this dragon for several hours without food or water, I would've shredded you."

" And if I was on my natural element, earth, I would've dragged you to the Underworld." Nico hissed back.

" You're a son of Hades then? And someone is gonna tear your heart out?"

Nico glared at her, but it didn't seem to effect Merope.

" Aren't you supposed to be dead? You know, if you weren't part of this quest, I would send you back to Asphodel. Or better yet. The Fields of Punishment." Nico threatened.

It has been literally two minuets and I could already feel some negative atmosphere between them.

Thankfully Thalia broke them up." Okay guys, lets not kill each other right now. Merope, why don't you pick a room and we can call it a night?"

I was kinda upset. I was supposed to lead this quest, but then I realized it must be genetic. Zeus and Poseidon had been at each others throats for thousands of years. The same this happened with Jason.

Suddenly I heard a loud CLANG. I inched for Riptide, but Nico calmly shook his head. Next to me, the basement hatch opened. Out came a boy around 15, he had shaggy blonde hair, and a slightly athletic build. I recognized him immediately.

" Will Solace." I said. People were popping up everywhere and I can't seem to control it.

Will looked around nervously. " Hi, I had the a dream too, so I sneaked aboard. I hid in the basement but I didn't know you were there." Will said looking at Merope.

" Okay, I need to put a video camera in the basement too. Anyone else wanna pop out of the basement?" Leo asked.

Silence. I wondered why they didn't just come to us in the first place. Or why the prophecy had them sneak aboard. Either way, I was glad for an extra fighter and healer.

Merope chose to stay in the room with the emerald door and Will Solace chose the one with the pearl door.

I yawned. I really needed sleep.

* * *

 _I looked at Singapore. The vibrant colors and the odd shape of the buildings were a sight to behold. I was dreaming. I walked around a little bit before going on a bus. I sat down at the nearest available seat. And I closed my eyes just for a little bit._

 _My eyes snapped open, I was outside now. There were horses everywhere. They all seem to be yelling the same thing:_ Save us, my Lord!

 _I wanted to help them, but my hands passed right through them. The scene changed again. I was now at somewhere darker, like a cave, but I couldn't make out the structure. But I could hear two voices, both female._

 _" Are you sure? Giving one of the chosen this would make me part of the prophecy?" Asked a really uncertain voice._

 _" Yes, of course dear. If injected or drunken by one of the chosen ones, you will take their place." Said another, her voice was so smooth, I wanted to believe her, though I didn't know what she was talking about._

 _" But the best choice is Nico di Angelo, right?" The uncertain voice asked again._

 _The other voice didn't answer right then." It doesn't matter who you chose. My master is playing a dangerous game. He wants to make it fair fight, so he offers these gifts to the chosen ones. But honestly, it could've been anybody. Like you."  
_

 _I realized the woman was charm speaking. Like really good charm speaking. Whoever she was talking to, that was the person who was gonna tear Nico's heart out. I suddenly felt a chill down my spine._

 _" We're being watched dear." The charm speaking woman said._

 _" By who?"_

 _I could imagine the woman smiling." Why by the infamous Percy Jackson dear."_

 _I heard the other girl gasp, and me praying to Hypnos to wake me up._

* * *

I sat up on my bed suddenly. Someone was knocking on my disgusting coral door.

" Yea?" I asked, massaging my face.

" Good morning Sleeping Beauty. Just a heads up, we'll be diving soon. I suggest you to strap in and try not to crash onto the ivory table again."

" Very funny Leo, how did we reach the Pacific already?"

I heard Leo sigh." Well, actually you've been out for two days."

I froze." What?"

" Yea, two days. But when a demigod goes to sleep for that long, they usually have an interesting dream. I think we'll have quite the story this breakfast.

* * *

 **Chapter 7 end.**


	9. Merope the Cook

**Chapter 8**

 **Merope's POV**

* * *

I was starving, nobody could tell because I ate so civilized. I had a neat rhythm, and I didn't spill one drop of my cereal. Will Sunny or whatever his full name was didn't have the same type of pride. He ate like a savage. What kind of doctor is that?

I had a wonderful nap, the bed was memory foam, way better than sleeping without moving a muscle under a metalic dragon. After two days, I felt as fresh as ever.

Nicholas the Angel looked at me spekticaly. It's been two days and I already hate his guts, I'm sure he feels the same way. Actually hate is a strong word, more like dispise, or do not trust. He attacked me when I was under Festub. It fustrated me that I couldn't land a hit or two on that boy. Ever since then we've been giving each other death glares. The others must be very sensible because they placed Nicholas and I at different ends of the table.

Leonardo walked back to his seat beside me. Perry Whatson sat down at the head of the table. He must be the leader or something. I don't know what type of group would have a Hypnos offspring to lead the quest.

" Hi guys, don't tell me I was really out for two days." Perry asked.

" Oh you were," Thalia said with a hint of amusment in her tone." Had any dreams?"

" Yes."

" What were they about?" Annabeth asked.

Perry scratched the back of his neck." Um, let's see, I know whoever is going to tear Nico's heart out is a girl."

Nicholas-Nico glared at me. Did he think I was going to tear his heart out? That may lead him to hate me but he has absolutely no proof.

Annabeth must have seen this because she cast me a sympathetic look and placed a hand at Nico's shoulder. He quickly shrugged her off. Girls, so compasionate, boys, not so much.

" Also, the girl is going to use some potion to to do it. If injected or we drink from it, we die. It could be any one of us." Perry looked slowly at everyone in the table.

" So why only Nico?" Will asked.

Perry raised both his hands up." I don't know! Dreams don't tell everything."

" Maybe because Nico will be eaisier to kill since he hangs out with the dead a lot!" Leonardo suggested unhelpfully.

Nico massaged his temples. I almost felt bad for him. It must be fustrating to hear your friends talk about your death like it's some sick joke. Festub roared.

Annabeth and Leonardo stood up at the same time.

" Time to dive! Prepare yourselves because you're gonna lose your breakfast!" Leonardo called out.

" I thought I was gonna drive!" Annabeth said.

" It's my turn! Go buckle your seat belts." Leonardo ran to the throat of the dragon.

Perry, Nico, and Thalia didn't spare a moment. I heard Thalia once tell me the story about how the first moment Festub took off, she and everyone else at that time rolled over each other. Under Festub was worse. It took all my streath to not move.

I pushed my emerald door open, and I sat on the seat. I put on the three straps, one from my shoulder to the seat at the bottom, another the other way. I had one on my waist as well.

I heard Leonardo over the loudspeaker.

" Hello faithful passengers! We will be diving-" 

Suddenly we dropped. I could feel my stomach churning, maybe some boys are sensible. I could feel my breakfast up my throat. The pressure pushed against me. As soon as it started, everything was quiet. I looked out my window. Small fish were swimming gracefully in groups.

I quickly unstrapped myself from the seat and walked outside, my legs felt wobbly. Perry, Annabeth, Thalia, and Will were already out. Leonardo came from the throat later.

We all clapped when Leonardo came.

" Leo, great job. I think I did puke." Perry said.

Annabeth nudged him playfully. Thalia nodded.

" Aw, gee, thanks guys." Leonar-Leo said.

" Where's Nico?" Thalia asked, looking around.

We waited for a few moments, but Nico didn't come out of his room.

Perry slowly opened Nico's obsidien door.

Nico's room was dark, typical of Hades' children. His bed was made out of pure black sheets, his curtains were a mix of blood red and black. The floor was normal polished stone, on top of it was a poor black bear skin. Laying on top of it clutching his head was Nico.

Thalia and I exchanged confused glances, Perry and Annabeth did the same. Leo raised an eyebrow and Will knelt over Nico to examine him.

" Pulses are normal, blood pressure rising though." Will noted." I think he has a phobia of water."

" Hydrophobia? Why didn't he tell us?" Annabeth said.

I rolled my eyes," Because some men are just too proud to admit that their fears are something stupid, like water."

I was quite sure Nico heard me, because the room temperture dropped a bit, but he was too weak to do anything else. Perry shifted unconfortably.

" Do you think Nico's afraid of me?" Perry asked Annabeth quietly.

I wanted to reply, but Thalia stopped me. She looked at Nico distantly, as if remembering something about herself. It suddenly hit me that Thalia was afraid of heights, despite being a daughter of Zeus.

" I'm sorry." I said to her, but Thalia shook her head.

" Don't apologize to me," She said gesturing to Nico.

I scowled, I was a hunter of Artemis, sworn to never love. I would never apologize to any man or boy, ever. But Thalia looked at me sternly, as if to say: This isn't a request, it's an order. I sighed, I was being treated like a baby.

" I guess Hydrophobia is pretty popular." I grumbled.

The atmosphere got colder.

" I mean...It is pretty scary once you think about it, you're afraid of being drowned in large bodies of water, right? We all are, there's nothing to be so worked up about."

The tempreture returned to normal, Nico slightly opened his eyes, Perry seemed to relax a little, and Thalia nodded in approval.

Will stood up and walked beside Leo. Nico sat up and slowly looked at all of us. His gaze landed on me a bit longer.

" What are you all doing here?" He asked.

I felt the blood boiling inside of me. I wanted to scream: "You made me push aside my pride to confort you and you didn't even remember!?" But before I could Nico sighed.

" Just kidding." Nico said without humor, then he looked at me for a moment." Thanks."

I gave him a hard glare, to say nothing has changed. But I felt a little bit giddy too. I don't know why but I did. I felt good that I knew a little about him, and to counter that, how much he is different from me. Nico returned my sign of pique with his own daggers.

" Alright, now that that's taken care of, what next?" Leo asked.

" Meeting, I think I might have got an idea of the prophecy." Annabeth said.

We all walked out to the ivory table, I sat next to Thalia, and Will sat next to her. Annabeth sat at the head of the table and Percy sat next to Nico.

" Okay, you all know that the three will make a choice that will save or doom the Gods of begining, right?" Annabeth started.

" Yep." Leo said.

" Well, the Gods of begining, might mean, the first gods."

" Like Pontus, Nyx, Gaea..."

" Yes those." Annabeth interupted Perry.

Thalia furrowed her eyebrows." Those gods are especially powerful, since they were the first."

" But why would the prophecy only chose three demigods to fight this...new evil if the issue is so big, it'll effect the first gods themselves?" Nico asked.

" I don't know, but you must have been chosen for a reason." Annabeth concluded.

" The prophecy doesn't include anyone in the prophecy to die does it?" Will asked." Because I don't think the gods will allow us to get another Physican's cure."

" Hey! Careful when you mention: Death, Prophecy, and Physican's cure within my presence!" Leo yelled.

" Sorry, but you know we are all right here." Thalia said.

I already knew the war last year with Gaea, and how Leo sacrificed his life to save everyone. And how he got brought back to life later.

" So, do you think the Lord of the sky is Zeus?" Perry asked.

Thalia stood up suddenly." No! Of course not! It must be...Uranus! He was one of the first gods."

" But Uranus was cut into a million pieces. He's gone." Perry said.

" Gone, not dead!" Thalia shot back.

" Okay, okay, don't overheat Thalia." Leo said.

" You're the one to talk, you can burst up in flames!" Perry said." And don't intrude when I'm arguing."

" Stop!" Annabeth yelled.

Thalia paused, and then sat down. All the boys shrank down to the lowest point in their chairs. I guess Annabeth was very imatading when she wanted to be.

" Bickering will get us nowhere. First things first. Will, organize your medical stuff. Percy, make sure we have a smooth swim. Leo, fix Festub's back. Thalia, you and Nico help Leo." Annabeth ordered.

They didn't waste a minuet. I frowned, what was I supposed to do?

" Annabeth, what am I supposed to do?" I asked.

Annabeth looked at me." What special abilities do you have?"

" Er, I'm good at fighting."

" Everyone here is, except for Will."

" Hey!" Will said.

Annabeth shrugged him off." You're a daughter of Atlas, right? I heard in the legends that you faded away when you married Orion."

I scowled." Well you heard wrong! I can manipulate sounds."

" Um...I don't know how that can be useful, but, go help Leo or something."

" I can't take too many people." Leo called out.

I felt so useless, why would I have a dream that made me come here if I had no use? I was getting really desperate to do something.

" I can cook really good." I blurted out.

Annabeth raised an eyebrow," excuse me, cook?"

" Yeah." I said, I wanted to kill myself. I would've died of embarrassment right then too.

" Really!?" Perry said." Because I'm tired of eating fast food."

He tossed me a spatula. I exchanged confused glances with Annabeth.

" Okay, since you can cook, cook." And with that, Annabeth focused on her notebook again.

I uncertainly looked at the spatula. I walked over to the kitchen, and I summoned ingredients and my cookbook. At least I'm doing something.

* * *

 **Chapter 8 end.**


	10. Will Solace

**Chapter 9**

 **Will's POV**

* * *

I looked at the ambrosia. How useless could you get? At least Annabeth gave me a job, Merope didn't get one until after she told her that she could cook. I organized it again. This was the third time, I just couldn't find any other way to be useful.

I gave up after I finished organizing it for the third time and walked out to the living room. I imediately smelled something good. Merope was at the kitchen that we never used. My stomach grumbled. I was sure I turned into a bright shade of red. Annabeth, who was, as always, sitting in the ivory table with her nose burried in her notebook, looked at me with understanding.

" Don't worry, my reaction was the same."

I nodded, and turned around. I jumped on the couch and turned on the TV. The news was the same as two days ago.

 _"_ Pandemonium is still spreading. Doctors and scientists work to see what the problem is. Hundreds have already died and-" 

I turned off the TV and rubbed my temples. I heard sizzling.

" Hey Merope, what are you making?" I asked randomly.

I think she heard me, but she probably decided to ignore me. I could tell she was annoyed, I guess she really didn't like to cook.

" O la la! What is that smell!?" Leo walked in the room, ruining the perfect smell with his oily one.

Thalia and Nico were right behind him. They too looked supprised. Suddenly, a chorus of grumbling stomachs erupted.

" Merope! You never told me you could cook!" Thalia yelled, trying to hide her pink face.

" I didn't want to." Merope grumbled." Anyone can."

" I burnt my lasagna the last time I cooked." Leo countered.

Merope ignored him. She grabbed the food and set it on the ivory table.

Leo, Thalia, Nico and I sat down. Nico was a bit hesitant of course. Leo dug in.

" Wait! It's-!"

" Hot?" Leo suggested, interrupting Merope." I can burst in flames!"

Merope rolled her eyes and sat down beside Thalia, far away from Nico. I blew on my food then gobbled it up. Ever since I stayed down under Festub and fasted for 24 hours, I had been eating like a demon. I couldn't believe how Merope could eat so gracefully.

Nico looked at his plate, he inched to pick up the fork, but then stopped. I sighed.

" It's not poisened, take it from the doctor." I said.

Nico opened his mouth to protest, but then closed it again. He picked up a small piece of rice and ate it.

" WHAT!? NOBODY TOLD ME WERE EATING!?" Percy ran in the room and charged at the dinner table. He quickly sat down and began to take food from the table." Shich he sood! Wham hee his swall?"( this is good! What is it called?" )

" It's called Yong Chow Fried Rice, and this is Crispy Osmathus Ribs." Merope said.

" Ooooo, Asian food." Leo said, licking his fingers.

" Ewww! Leo, you still have oil on your hands!" Nico said.

Leo choked." Water! Water!"

" No! Puke it out, don't swallow it in!" Thalia said.

" That's a disturbing way of saying it." Percy said.

" This is why one of the main ways to keep healthy is to wash your hands before you eat." I said.

Everyone laughed. Even Nico and Merope cracked a smile. Except for Leo, who was still choking.

Eventually Leo got the oil out. Don't read this if you're eating, but Leo got the oil out of his throat when Percy used his powers to drag it out. It was the cleanest way but not the brightest.

Leo ran to his room and still hasn't come out yet.

" We need to go up for air, soon. Then we'll head strait for Hawaii." Annabeth announched." It'll be a smooth ride, you shouldn't need to buckle your set belts."

Annabeth walked away. A bit later, I felt a slight pressure. I guessed that we were rising. This was not good for my stomach because I just ate. Once we reached the surface, my ears were popping. We landed on a remote part of the largest Hawaian island, near Hilo. I think Nico part screeched when he walked outside into the sun.

" I immediately hate Hawaii." Nico grumbled.

" I always wanted to visit here." Percy said.

Leo limped outside, he looked better but he still looked sick.

" Leo, you should rest." I said.

" I'm fine." Leo insisted. And to prove his point, he clutched his stomach suddenly and groaned.

" Leo, I think what Will is trying to say is, we need someone to watch Festub." Annabeth said.

Leo looked like we was actually thinking about it.

" Fine. Just bring me back some souvenirs."

* * *

We had to restock. We all traveled in buddy pairs to spread out. We had a limited amount of money, so we were just going to buy cheap stuff in the cheap stores.

I traveled with Nico di Angelo. Not that I would ever tell him, but I had the strongest crush on him ever since he arrived at Camp Half-Blood all those years ago. I did a very good job of hiding it too.

Percy and Annabeth traveled together and Merope and Thalia did the same. Nico and I were in charge of getting oil and spare parts...and a suvinear for Leo.

We walked down a really smelly street. It was around mid-day so the streets were bustling and busy. Nico and I swam through the crowd of people. Suddenly, I felt a tingle down my spine.

Nico spun around in alarm.

" You feel it too, right?" Nico said.

" Yeah, other demigods, bad ones."

" And I think they know that we're here too."

Suddenly a shower of arrows knock Nico's and mine's balence away. Some normal people looked around surprised. And almost immedietly, Nico regained it and disapeared into the shadows. Standing on the roof was a boy, around my age, I couldn't tell what his hair color was because the sun reflected off of it. He had a quiver full of golden arrows and he was wearing a completely black jumpsuit that even covered his head and face.

" Yeah, is it every boy for themselves?" I pulled out my own arrows and aimed at him. I knew that he had the upper and though, being at a higher place. I shot. He literally caught it in mid air.

Whoever this demigod was, he was serious.

Suddenly Nico appeared right behind him and unseathed his sword. He slashed at the boy, who pulled out a gladius and countered. The two almost looked evenly matched, except that Nico was faster, and he had a stronger weapon. I pulled out an arrow and and aimed at the enemy's ankle. I didn't want to kill him of course. I let go of the string, the arrow whistled through the sky and hit the boy's ankle. He howled in pain. Nico took the opening and kicked him in the stomach. The boy fell to the ground with a sickening thud. Nico jumped down after him.

" Who are you?" Nico said.

The boy slowly got up. Nico gripped his sword tightly and I inched for my arrows. Suddenly, the boy turned into a elephant. Both Nico and I widened our eyes.

" Frank-"

The elephant gave a war toot and charged at us. I dodged, knowing that arrows were no good. Nico summoned a huge black rock and tossed it at Frank. The elephant wavered. I took my chance and punched it in the back of the neck. The elephant collapsed dramatically. Normal citizens ran away screaming. Frank slowly returned beck to a human, with his clothes still intact.

Nico furrowed his eyebrows." Why would Frank attack us like that?"

" It might not be Frank. it could be somebody else." Though even while I said it, I didn't believe it. And I couldn't help but noting that Nico said 'us'.

Nico knelt down and took off the boy's mask. There was a unconscious face of a boy with black hair and a warlike handsome face. It was Frank. Nico sighed sadly.

" Let's bring him back to Festub." I said.

" Yeah," Nico picked up a magnet off the ruble on the floor." I got Leo a souvenir."

* * *

 **Chapter 9 end.**

 **Hehehe, just so you know, Will will get rejected. Sorry all of you Nico/Will fans. Also, tell me if you think I was rushing things.**


	11. My Sister, My Mother

**Chapter 10**

 **Thalia's POV**

* * *

I smiled when I slurped up the pineapple smoothie. In some ways, that relaxed me.

Meroe was beside me, looking at the different cookbooks. This was weird because I've seen Merope just magically summon cookbooks whenever she wanted. But I decided to leave it to her. She picked up one and went into the food isles.

" I'm thinking of western tonight, what do you think?" Merope asked.

" Hey, I'm no chef."

" Helpful as always Thalia." She chuckled." How about spaghetti with smoked salmon?"

" Sure, sounds good."

Merope picked up three boxes and one metal can from the isles and tossed them into the cart. I sometimes never understand that girl. She acts all carefree around me, but then she turns grumpy when she's around boys.

" I just wanna pick up a few more extra things for tomorrow." Merope said.

And I couldn't help but think what the hunters were doing now. Merope wasn't wearing the tiara anymore, which means she must've handed the title to another hunter. Artemis hasn't communicated with me either. Even when Zeus said that no god will help mortals anymore during the war last year with Gaea, Artemis defied his orders. I took another sip of my pineapple smoothie.

We walked over to the seafood area, were Merope ordered a pound worth of salmon. Then Merope ran to the meat area where she took a bunch of stuff like bacon, chicken, and beef. We got eggs, and some flour. By the time we were done, the cart was already full.

It reminded me of the time before my mom was corrupted. How she used to take me and two year old Jason shopping, by the time we were out. Our car trunk would be filled. We would laugh about it too. But after she changed, we would go home and my mom would throw a huge fit and smash all the food we just bought.

Merope and I lined up and paid for our the food. We were broke when we walked out of the store. Merope and I talked and laughed all the way back to Festub. Nico, Leo and Will were already there, judging by their expressions, they did not have a good day. A tied up boy were imbetween their feet, unconscious.

" Frank!" I realized.

Will turned to look at me.

" Yeah, he attacked us while Nico and I were shopping for spare parts."

Leo frowned. He looked much better than before.

" I can't believe Frank would attack you." Leo said.

Frank's eyes snapped wide open. Will jumped back in surprise. Leo yelped like a girl and Nico grabbed the hilt of his sword. Frank twisted and struggled, but no matter what he did, he could not break free.

" Better knock him unconscious or else he'll turn into a animal and run away." I suggested.

Will jabbed him in the neck and Frank went limp.

" I shouldn't do that anymore. It's a wonder he's still alive after I did that so many times." Will said.

" Your friend is a animal." Merope said blankly.

" Yeah, he can turn into animals-"

Merope shook her head." No, that look in his eyes. I recognize that look. I think he was driven mad with grief."

Will picked Frank up." I'll see what I can do for him." Will carried Frank into Festub with a little help from Leo.

" Hey guys! We're back!"

I turned around, Percy and Annabeth were walking towards us. They held lots of bags filled with cheap looking clothes.

" We got the clothes." Annabeth said." Did you get food?" She asked looking at me and Merope.

" Yep." Merope said.

Annabeth nodded." Good, what about you?" Annabeth said, looking at Nico and Will." Did you get the spare parts?"

" We got Frank." Nico offered.

Annabeth raised an eyebrow." Excuse me?"

" let's discuss this as a meeting." I said.

* * *

We gathered by by the ivory table. Frank also sat there, unconsious of course. I think Annabeth's first reaction upon seeing him was: AHHHH! Untie him! But Nico and Will quickly explained the situation.

" Someone wake him up so we can interrogate him," Percy said.

Leo didn't waste a beat. He slapped Frank in the face.

" WHOZAA!?" Frank nearly jumped out of his seat." Who are you? Where-"

Frank faltered.

" Annabeth? Percy? Leo? Where are we? And why am I...tied up?"

Leo laughed unsarcasticly." Very funny, WHAT WERE YOU DOING ATTACKING THEM?!" Leo yelled pointing at Nico and Will.

" I'm sorry, what?"

" Wait." Percy said, stopping Leo before he slapped Frank in the face again." Do you remember what you did?"

" Sure. I was looking for Hazel, then I remember pain, then, a vision of a dragon. Festus I think, underwater, and then I remember turning into an elephant... Then I saw you guys." Frank winced." My head hurts just thinking about it."

Percy exchanged glances with Annabeth, I didn't see Percy or Annabeth's expressions, but I'm guessing it wasn't happy smiles.

" I have a feeling… That Frank is meant to be on this quest." Annabeth said.

" What-? Oh as the eighth person. Got it." Leo said." Enemy and all."

" No, I think something is possessing him." Percy said.

We all fell silent. Until Percy sighed.

" At times like these I really wish for Piper's charmspeak." He said. Everyone gravely nodded their heads.

Frank looked around in confusion." Isn't anyone gonna tell me what's going on?"

" I'll tell you what's going on." I said.

I explained the new prophecy, the quest and that Percy, Nico, and I were chosen as it's champions. After I finished, Frank looked at Percy in approval, me in question, and just total shock at Nico.

" Sorry, it's just I never imagined you'd be one of the three." Frank said, blushing.

" It's okay, I got that during the past few days." Nico grunted.

I felt bad for him. Everyone approved of Percy being one of the three. I had supporters, but Nico…He had no one. I wasn't a mind reader, but I could tell Hazel wasn't happy with it either. What's worse than not even having your sister trust your ability to save the world?

" Also, I want to know…Why didn't you tell Camp Jupiter?" Frank asked, breaking my thoughts.

" Well…Chiron thought that because none of the three were Roman, he wouldn't let us receive your help." Annabeth said.

" That…that's stupid! We can help… I know we can be involved. I don't know if this helps, but a few days ago, not long after Hazel disappeared, a voice boomed over telling- perhaps the prophecy of the three, and then something about sky and three gifts." Frank said in one breath.

Everyone exchanged confused glances.

" We need to tell Chiron, he'll let the Romans help if we do!" Annabeth decided.

" Wait! Are you saying my sister hasn't returned to Camp Jupiter yet?" Nico repeated, voice deadly cold.

All my instincts screamed: Danger! Nico was mad, I could feel the sub temperature dropping. I wanted to unlock Aegis, but I knew that would not help. Leo and Merope seemed to inch for their weapons, but stopped. Percy, Annabeth and Will were abnormally calm. Frank, who was the one being threatened, looked like he he was going to drop dead. Then again, Nico was son of the god of the dead.

" Nico, I think Frank is very tired from the recent shock. Let's not kill him now, you can torture him all you want after he's a a good nice sleep." Said Annabeth, always the reasonable one.

Nico sighed so sadly I felt bad for him, that kid was one filled with so much misery.

Leo helped untie Frank. Frank walked to the room with the wooden door, I guess it fits since his life depended on one. Everyone started going there separate ways. Percy walked to his room with what looked like pre-calculus homework. Annabeth pulled out her notebook and vigorously started scribbling Gods know what. Leo pulled out his archimedes sphere and fiddled with it. Will followed Frank into his room, probably trying to squeeze more information out of him. Nico walked to his room without saying anything, Merope was the inly one who wasn't doing anything, so she just started braiding her long hair several times over.

I felt so bad for Nico. I remembered our talk back in Zeus' cabin. He said the only person that he ever trusted was Bianca and Hazel. Bianca is dead and Hazel is gone. Almost instinctively, I walked towards his room and opened the door.

" Nico?" I asked. The room was small like mine and I bet the others. But unlike my bright sunshine filled golden room, his was dark, with nothing but a few candles to lighten just a little bit.

" Go away Thalia." Nico said.

I nearly jumped. Nico was sitting on his bed behind me. His expression was guarded but I could tell he had been crying from his swollen red eyes.

" Look, I said it before, and I'm gonna say it again. We need to trust each other if we're gonna win this war. So I've decided you had enough secrecy. It's time for you to let go of your burden. It's painful to see everyday hiding something."

Nico gave me a cold stare." I'm. Afraid. Of oceans."

I was slightly amused.

" Look if you want to know, fine, I'm worried about Hazel. Happy?" Nico snapped.

" But, there's more isn't there?" I asked.

Nico looked down, it was so hard to imagine how Bianca's little brother, the one who was a mythomagic geek became such a serious and gloomy guy.

" I-I've been having dreams." Nico admitted.

" We all do, go on."

" I…My father came to me, he said my sister was in grave danger, and she would be gone if I don't hurry and save her."

I moistened my lips." Nico…" I didn't know what to say." We'll save Hazel, I promise."

Nico shook his head." There was more…My father, he said…Bianca was reborn and alive somewhere. And that I would see her soon."

I froze." When was this?"

" Yesterday."

" You should've told us." I said, surprisingly calm. All of a sudden, I wanted to protect Nico until he saw Bianca. I don't know where the urge came from, maybe from the history I shared with her, that I wanted to help her see her brother again. I leaned over Nico and hugged him tightly. It would've been embarrassing, if Nico pushed me away, but he didn't. Instead, he stopped shivering, and he closed his eyes. I embraced him for almost two minuets, until his breathing slowed into a smooth rhythm. Nico looked strangely angelic while all the stress was out of his face.

" Sis." Nico barley whispered, eyes closed.

I smiled, he was kind of cute in the brotherly way. And with that, I left his room. I walked next door to my golden room.

The light almost blinded me. I guess that's what you get for staying in a pitch black room then going into the sun. I took a shower, brushed my teeth, and changed into my pajamas. I crashed onto my bed and hoped to get some sleep, but I didn't.

* * *

 _I opened my eyes. I was standing in the Wolf House. A tall woman with a eighties poofy hairdo. It suddenly struck me who she was._

 _" Mom?" I gasped._

 _The woman smiled." I will see you soon, my love."_

 _Suddenly thunder cracked overhead. And in a brilliant flash, Beryl Grace was gone, replaced by a tall man with shoulder lengh hair in a suit and tie._

 _" Father…" I had never been so glad to see him._

 _Zeus sighed." Hello Thalia, I just came here to tell you, the one you don't want to ever see again is out there, reborn."_

 _My mouth hanged. I did not ever want to see what I just saw ever again._

 _" But…Father, surly you don't want her back. Just order Hades not to." I tried my best innocent daughter voice, but I doubt he even heard me._

 _" Sadly, the person who is taking her soul is more powerful than both Hades and I. Why, I am suppressed that he is even alive."_

 _I suddenly knew something was wrong. Zeus looked tired and sad._

 _" What's wrong? The rebirth of Mother isn't the only thing bothering you is it?"_

 _Zeus shook his head. " You know Pandemonium?"_

 _I nodded. it was all that's on the news these days._

 _" Well…It's hard to say the specifics, but, It's caused by the sky."_

 _I didn't understand. "If it was caused by the sky, wouldn't you be able to cleanse it?"_

 _" Normally yes. But this was caused by a God, one more powerful than me. It has already begun to kill thousands of mortals."_

 _" So why is it so bad?" I know, normally this would be a big deal to humans, but Zeus didn't care about them. He'd once wiped out the in tire human population except for two people who replenished it._

 _" Because it's inflicting everyone, including demigods and even_ Gods."

 _I took a step back." Demigods and Gods alike?"_

 _" Yes. I will have a trial for my spot as King of the Cosmos. I would fight back...But all eleven of the_ _Olympians agreed to do this, wouldn't have a chance."_

 _Suddenly it came back to me._ The Sky will try. _It meant Zeus would have a trial._

 _" Well I better get back. I was lucky enough to even talk to you under the circumstances."_

 _I wanted to ask him more_ _questions, but he just disappeared in another flash of lighting._

* * *

I sat up on my bed. My heart was pounding. I could see the slightest orange in the sky. I heard a lot of banging and and clanging. I heard shouts. I heard steam releasing tension. It took me a moment to realize that it might've been trouble. after all I just woke up.

Someone banged on my door." Thalia! Thalia!" I recognized the voice as Percy's." Wake up! Frank is tearing down Festub!"

* * *

 **Chapter 10 end.**

 **Ok done! I know that this chapter was a little late. I usually update like every two days, but since school is starting again,** **maybe once a week? It depends on my schedule. And sorry in advance if I update late.**


	12. And So We Drown

**Chapter 11**

 **Nico's POV**

* * *

What in the world was Frank thinking, sabotaging the engines? What in the world was Thalia thinking? What in the world was I thinking for telling Thalia that my sister had been reincarnated? I shook these thoughts from my head. I had to focus on stopping Frank, no matter what. It didn't feel right, if Frank destroys Festub, wouldn't he be killed too? What was controlling him?

" Where's the engines?" Percy asked.

" At the bottom!" Leo said, pointing down." Be careful, that place is really cramped and you have limited air there!"

" So, kinda like drowning without the water." I began to feel sick.

" Uh…yeah, sorta." Leo quickly added." Not technically, I guess you could wait this out-"

" I'm fine!" I snapped.

Leo nodded uncertainly." If you say so."

Percy crawled down the hatch which was already open. He looked quite confident despite being in his pajamas, perhaps he's in his natural element: Water. Out of everyone here, Annabeth and I were the only ones wearing normal clothes. Probably because Annabeth slept on the table. Will Solace went into his room, and the moment he opened his door, I could smell some strong sent in there.

Thalia quickly followed Percy, then Leo and Merope. Annabeth looked at me.

" You don't have to go if you don't want to, we need a person above to make sure he doesn't come out."

I was so relieved, but I realized if I stayed above, that would show everyone I was still afraid of drowning. My thoughts battled with each other, until the logical side won.

" Yeah, I'll stay here. You go." I said.

Annabeth nodded. She followed the others under Festub.

I waited, it was frustrating not knowing what to do. I heard some loud crashes and some yells, but they were too muffled to make clear. I reviewed my dream about my father and Bianca, I couldn't believe I would see her again. Would she be like a toddler? Would she even remember me? I couldn't wait until I saw her again. Something snapped me out of my thoughts.

" NICO!"

It was Thalia, I didn't know what to do, should I go down, or wait. Do I even reply? I began to get frantic.

" Uh…Everything alright down there?" I asked.

" No!" I heard almost everyone yell out.

There were a few thumps, then Percy popped out of the trapdoor. His eyes were wild.

" I'm going up. Close the door behind me." Percy ordered.

I was confused." What?"

Percy ignored me and he grabbed a ladder and climbed it up to the lock door that lead to Festub's back. I couldn't believe it. We were underwater! If he opened the hatch, Festub would be flooded.

" What are you doing?" I asked again.

Percy opened the hatch and water gushed out. I screamed. I saw Percy give a little effort before he defied the flow and pushed himself outside. I scrambled over to close the hatch. I fell a few times when the water made me lose balance, the water was just above my ankle. I prayed that Percy wouldn't come back in until we reach the surface.

I suddenly felt like the air in Festub was getting thin. My heartbeat pounded in my ears. I felt my blood rush faster. I wanted to wake up and pretend this was all a dream, that I wasn't deep in the Pacific Ocean about to drown.

Leo also climbed out from the basement. He looked like he went swimming in his pajamas.

" Not to startle you, but Frank successfully broke the engines and tore a hole downstairs." Leo said unsarcasticly.

I blinked, my second worst fear was coming true.

" No…You're joking, right?" I was getting really desperate. Hoping that Leo would all of a sudden bust out laughing and said no, we're at Singapore. Sadly, he didn't.

Leo paused." Well, there is some good news." I held my breath." We're in the middle of the Mariana Trench. So if we drown, we drown very deep."

I felt even worse than before. Leo ran to the throat. I felt like I wasn't standing on solid ground anymore. I barley noticed Annabeth, Thalia and Merope came out of the basement, with a unconscious Frank.

Annabeth trudged through the water. " Percy went up there right?"

I slightly nodded. I felt so weak I didn't have energy to talk. Will opened his door and made a disgusted face.

" You realize that some of my medicine is getting wet right? Nector and Ambrosia."

" What is Percy doing?" I finally summoned up enough strength to ask that.

Merope rolled her eyes." Well, he's trying to save us, duh. He'll try to control the water into our favor so that it'll push us up to the surface. Oh, and by the way, you're a little bit green."

Normally, I would've killed whoever said that. But I didn't have enough power to talk much less fight. Suddenly Leo returned with a grim look on his face.

" Get ready. Percy's gonna send us up soon. Better get buckled." Leo warned.

Everyone quickly ran to their rooms. I was a little slower because I was queazy. When I got to my dark room, I clumsily fastened my seat belt and waited for the sudden jerk up. But, I don't remember. All I remembered was that I squeezed my seat belt tightly with sweaty hands, then…I blacked out. The next thing I knew, I was laying down in a beach. The atmosphere was very humid. The sun was so bright. My clothes were dry, but my body ached all over. I tried to move, but I couldn't. Breathing was not so easy either. I felt like I had something heavy on my chest. I think I was in that position for a few hours. I couldn't tell because it was all fuzzy. Suddenly, something leaned over me and blocked the sun.

" Nico, Nico!" She yelled.

All of a sudden I sat up, bad idea. My body felt like it was being stretched. I groaned and rubbed my forehead.

" Okay, good, you're alive." I recognized her a second later.

" Thanks, Merope." I said. then I looked around me." Where are we?"

Merope looked confused too." I don't know."

I saw Percy on his back. He looked like he just got woken up. His hair was a mess and his face was pale. I was a large cut on his left arm. And a bunch of tiny ones all over his body. His Camp Half Blood shirt was in rags. I looked down at myself. I was no better. I only had one shoe and my jeans were now only down to my knees. My aviators jacket seemed to have been blown away and my black skeleton shirt was ripped, but not as bad as Percy's. My already messy hair now had sand in them.

Percy seemed to have a distant look in his eyes. I realized he was looking at another boy laying on the ground, Frank.

* * *

 **Chapter 11 end.**

 **Short, I know. I'm so sorry. School is making me get all these crazy things for school and I think my history teacher is evil. Again. I'll try to either update more often or write longer.**


	13. On Shore

**Chapter 12**

 **Not very interesting, it's just a connecting chapter.**

 **Frank's POV**

* * *

I knew I had totally messed up. But I blame it all on the voice inside my head. It kept whispering horrible ideas into my head. I didn't know where it came from…But I can't get rid of it.

Percy, Nico, and Merope loomed over me like a hawk watching it's prey. Believe me, I know what it feels like. I was tied up, I could tell either Percy or Nico liked to see me in such a pitiful state, but the girl named Merope looked like I was very unnecessary burden.

" Look, guys, I-I don't know what to say." I tried to break the silence.

" You don't need to say anything. We should just leave you here tied up until we find the others." Merope growled.

A cold chill rolled down my spine. I didn't even know what was on this island.

Thankfully Nico stood up for me.

" We're not leaving anyone behind." Nico said.

" He's possessed." Merope stated.

" And you're insane if you think I'm gonna leave my friend behind." Nico shot back.

Merope rolled dazzling blue eyes." We're coming back for him later."

" Yeah, sure. He's a demigod! A really strong one too. Monsters will definitely come to hunt him." Nico said." And no offense Frank, but I don't think he'll last very long with his hands tied back."

I could tell Nico just wanted to help me so I just shrugged. I was still flustered that Nico called me his friend and strong.

Nico and Merope turned their gaze to Percy, who looked tired and depressed.

" What do you think? I'll listen to whatever you have to say." Merope crossed her arms.

Percy seemed to snap out of his thoughts." Oh, yeah. Um… We're not leaving Frank behind. Lets go."

Percy tried to stand up, but winced in pain at his arm. Merope and Nico seemed to have forgot their argument.

" We can wait until tomorrow to leave." Nico said.

Merope was painfully strait forward." You are too weak to travel now."

Percy shook his head." No, I'm fine. Just tired. Conjuring a huge wave to push a fat dragon to the surface really took it out of me."

" Maybe you can tell us where we are?" I said.

Percy stood up, he wobbled for a few steps until he got to the shore. Percy wadded deep into the water until it reached his neck. He stood there for a few minuets. I guessed he was doing his son of Poseidon thing. After a while, Percy swam back. The gash on his arm seemed to have disappeared. The color returned to his face.

" I have good news and bed news." Though his voice was emotionless." Festub's parts are all over the ocean floor."

" That was the bad news right?" Merope asked.

Percy nodded." The good news is that we're in the coast of Singapore."

My ears perked up." Really?"

" Oh, wait…did I tell you the other bad news?" Percy asked.

" No." Nico said." Theres more bad news?"

Percy scratched the back of his head." Yeah…Frank, your…uh…life is underwater."

" Wait, what?! You don't mean…"

Percy nodded. I felt like my heart dropped to the deepest darkest place in the world. Which was probably Tartaros. I wanted to scream…but I reassured myself that Percy can just swim down and get it for me. Percy seemed to read my mind, so much to my disappointment, he shook his head.

" I'm really tired. When I first realized that your stick was underwater, I tried to get it, but I couldn't. I couldn't swim. To be honest, I'm barley talking." Percy sighed.

" And we don't have ambrosia, or Bill." Merope added.

" Like I said, we could wait till tomorrow to leave." Nico said.

" No, I can walk. Let's first find the others." Percy said." I feel better now."

Nico, not wanting to argue with the stronger demigod shrugged and helped me to my feet. Percy cut the ropes form my legs, but kept the ones on my hands. Merope had her hand against the hilt of her dagger.

We walked around the humid island for a little bit. The farther I was from the coast where I awoke, the more pressured I felt, I was leaving my stick underwater. I tried to convince myself that no one would find it or anything now that it's at the bottom of the ocean, but my mind kept going back to it.

Eventually, we could see hints of orange in the sky. I could feel the sand in my shoes. I really just wanted to sleep, but I knew we could sleep after we found the others. I occasionally heard monsters growling or hissing, but thank Gods, none of the strong ones approached us yet. Soon it was pitch black, Merope somehow managed to make a fire by just clapping her hands together and putting it on moist sticks, which was not human. Nico volunteered to have first watch, but I'm guessing Merope didn't trust Nico either because she volunteered to watch with Nico.

" I don't need help." Nico protested.

" You may be son of the Lord of Death, but I have better sight during the dark being a companion of Artemis." Merope lectured. Her eyes seemed to glitter under the setting sun.

" I can sense vibrations under the ground."

" But what if they're flying? Then you'll be useless. Your powers are at their most powerful at the earth."

I think Merope hit A nerve or something because Nico definitely snapped. He drew his sword and charged, which Merope parred with her twin daggers. I wanted to stop them but, I just then realized my hands were still tied up. Thankfully, Percy stepped inbetween the two.

" Enough! Stop acting like children and start using your brains. I'll watch first, then Nico. Merope, watch Frank." Percy ordered.

Nico gave one last retort at Merope." I checked with my father, you're not supposed to be alive, and you're not. You're not alive." And with that, Nico curled up and went to sleep.

Merope looked paler, I guess Nico got the last laugh after all.

I laid down and tried to be as comfortable as possible with my hands tied to the back. Just as I was settling down a little bit, Percy walked over to me, and pulled out his ballpoint pen. It grew into a sword.

" Uh, Percy, what are you doing?" I asked.

Percy didn't reply, instead, he leaned over and cut the ropes.

" I'm trusting you to not kill us tonight. Monsters might come, I want you tone able to defend yourself." Percy said.

Merope narrowed her eyes. I felt quite relieved.

 _Kill…Kill…The girl…Bring boys to…master_ _…_ I suddenly heard the voice in my head again, and it was giving me a headache.

" Thanks Percy." I said ignoring the voice in my head.

Now feeling more comfortable, I lost conscious.

* * *

I woke up in total darkness. I sensed my friends beside me somewhere. It smelled like animals inside wherever I was.

" Frank, you awake?" I heard Nico's voice ask.

" I told you he was so much trouble and we should've left him at the beach!" Merope hissed.

" Do you have a heart? He's part of the quest!" Nico shot back.

" Wh-what's going on?" I groggily asked.

" Well, you-"

" Shush! Let me explain!"

" Okay you two." I never thought of Percy as a peacemaker, but I do now." I'll explain. It doesn't really involve you actually. There was a huge truck that came along while you were asleep. They stopped for a moment, and we knew we had to get on it, so you were just a little troublesome for not waking up."

" So where are we going now?" I asked.

" Well 'Miss I'm So Good At Seeing In The Dark' said this entire truck was filled with hay, and animal food." Nico grumbled.

" Ah, that explains the smell." I commented.

" So, I'm guessing we'll go to a Zoo, and maybe find our first gift." Percy said.

* * *

From afar, Hazel looked at her brother and friends. Her master standing behind her.

" Is all going to plan?" Her master asked.

" Yes, I believe so. Frank is obtaining much information." Hazel responded.

Hazel's master chuckled." Even though she is neutral, she will not go easy on the little demigods. The three will have to face the wrath of the Earth Mother!"

* * *

 **Chapter 12 end.**


	14. Betrayal

**Chapter 13**

 **Merope's POV**

* * *

Words could not express how happy I was to finally get out of that stinking truck. The others were as well. The moment we stepped out, we breathed in as much air our lungs would keep at once. Percy manipulated the mist to make sure the men who drove us here didn't have a heart attack and tell the whole world that kids sneaked aboard his truck. We had no money to buy zoo tickets, and so we sat around Frank in a distant part from the parking lot.

" So what do we do now?" I asked. I hated being clueless.

" I say we steal some money." Nico suggested, which was not a bad idea.

" No, what are we thieves?" Percy shook his head.

" Kinda." Nico said.

" Well if we don't come up with a solution soon. We're going to fail the mission." Frank said, he was now tied up again.

All our stomachs grumbled at the same time.

" Not to mention starve to death." I grumbled.

Nico looked strait at Percy." Steal. Money. Now."

Percy sighed." Do I even have a choice?"

A shadow appeared right next to Nico. He dug through it like it was a hole, and pulled out a leather wallet.

" Here." Nico tossed Percy the wallet.

Percy massaged his forehead." So much for being heroes."

" I told you I'm technically not a real hero."

I found this amusing. Nico wasn't a real hero. I shuddered, but he could find out the truth about me easier than the rest.

* * *

We walked to the entrance to the booth where you could buy zoo tickets. Percy and Frank were considered adults. Nico and I were able to get the children's pass. Surprisingly, everyone in Singapore knew how to speak english. Very accented english but who cares.

We walked inside the zoo and immediately noticed a problem. Everyone there were wearing normal street clothes. We were wearing rags. And apparently, tiring up another person is against zoo rules. I was pretty pissed about that, now Frank could kill us any minuet. What's worse, is that you're not allowed to bring weapons in either. What kind of place was this? Thankfully Percy manipulated the mist again, so the guards don't know we have weapons, but he needed to be able to concentrate. So no fighting.

" What exactly are we looking for?" I asked.

" Clues. Anything abnormally, uh…naturey." Frank said stupidly.

" Maybe we're talking about Pan? No, actually he's gone." Nico said.

I would've felt like I was surrounded by idiots if I didn't know what to do myself.

" I'm going to see some falcons." I said.

Nico raised an eyebrow." And how would that help?"

" Most falcons are loyalty Artemis. I can communicate to animals and creatures loyal to Artemis. Maybe they know something."

" Good idea. I'm going to look at some horses."

" Uh, and I guess Nico and I will…eat something?" Frank said.

" Sure…" Nico agreed.

And so we ran off in different directions.

* * *

After what seemed like a millennia, I found the bird area.( Rhyme :D) There were huge metal cages filled with colorful birds. I found the falcons in the birds of prey section.

They looked old and tired. Many tourists crowded them, flashing pictures. I swam through the old ladies.

 _"Can any of you hear me?"_ I asked.

The oldest one it seems, lightly flew to me.

 _I can, but my friends cannot. Are you, a comrade of Artemis?_

" _Yes, I am. Can I ask you something?"_

 _Ask away._

* * *

I found Nico, Percy, and Frank stuffing their faces with what was left of our money.

" Guys! I know where we must go!" I said exited.

" Gweat. Us I int ot a clue whom horses." Percy said mouth full.

" It was actually to obvious! Paradise of nature, it must mean Mesopotamia! Where the Earth Mother's spirit is strongest!"

Nico choked on his burrito." Earth Mother, as in Gaea?"

I nodded." She's the Paradise for nature. The falcons sensed it. Something is gathering Gaea's spirit in Mesopotamia!"

" So we came here for nothing?" Frank looked down.

" No, someone gave Leo the dream. To make us go on a wild goose chase." Percy concluded." The horses said something about the night and darkness."

We looked up, the sun was about to set. I immediately felt a feeling of dread wash over me.

" We need to get off this island." I said." Before it turns dark."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

Suddenly the ground shook.

" I won't let you get away that easily." a female voice hissed.

Percy turned pale." Nico."

A woman in black stood behind them." Hello Percy the Tourist. Its been a long time."

" Nico now! Get us out of here!" Percy yelled.

The sky turned bright orangish red.

" Ok-" Suddenly, something or someone crashed on top of Nico.

" Hello brother." Hazel hissed.

" Ha-Hazel?" Nico sputtered.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Frank pounce on Percy.

I drew my bow and two arrows and aimed at the woman in black." Just who in the name of the gods are you?"

The woman smiled." Why, my dear child. I am Nyx. Goddess of the Night!"

I let the arrows fly. Nyx literally brushed them away.

" And you, are not supposed to be alive."

I cursed. I f one more person knew my secret I think I would've exploded.

I charged at Nyx with my twin daggers. The moment I took a step, My foot sank into the ground. Nyx herself looked a little surprised. She turned around and faced Nico.

" Nico di Angelo, why resist? You have nothing to fight for." Nyx half soothed half threatened.

I realized I was sinking in the shadows. Frank jumped back from Percy, who was also sinking away.

" Nico, just stop!" Hazel yelled.

The shadows paused, I got stuck in the middle.

I saw Hazel half grin." Nico, I know you don't want this. You don't want the prophecy. Give it to me! Give me your part of the prophecy."

Nico slowly looked up. This was bad. No matter how ridiculous the prophecy is for choosing Nico, it chose him. He would have a part, and only he could fulfill it.

" Don't listen to her Nico! You're part of the prophecy! Not her. You! You can't give it up." I tried to pursued him.

I barley heard Nico whisper." I know…"

We sank even deeper into the shadows, and eventually, the darkness surrounded me. I heard Nyx curse. I guess the real reason Nyx tried to trap us was to make Nico switch his destiny. There was a light, and I floated towards it.

* * *

I crashed into the sand, Percy and Nico right behind me. I expected another thud from Frank, but it never happened. Percy nodded in approval at me.

I helped him pick the limb Nico up. I don't know if it's only me, but I feel like Nico was being stressed way too much.

" So Mesopotamia?" Percy asked.

" Yes." I said." I think, just maybe. The others were here too. The falcon said another follower of Artemis asked him the same thing. It might be Thalia."

" Good. Great." Percy stood by the shores and raised his hands." Come to me."

Nothing happened for a quick second, then, the small waves turned fierce. Hippocampus galloped to the waters edge.

" Nico ride." I quickly stated before I hopped on one.

Nico blinked a little bit before climbing on top one as well. Percy kept on the biggest one.

" Nope sorry Rainbow, no Tyson today." The hippocampus snorted sadly." Take us to Mesopotamia."

We left Singapore knowing we had been betrayed by two of our allies.

* * *

 **Chapter 13 finished.**


	15. Three Dragons Part 1

**Chapter 14**

 **Leo's POV**

* * *

My stomach grumbled, hunger gnawed inside it. I sighed. I couldn't say I was surprised that Singapore was a trap, it felt like I knew it the moment I got the dream. But hey, lets be positive, at least now we know where we're going. The old falcon told us everything we needed to know. Too much actually. Now that I know the Earth Mother's back, I know I'm totally done for.

Festus, now back in his original mass, must have sensed my great optimism. He snorted softly, a gentle way.

I smiled." Aw, you know me so well buddy."

Thalia, Will, and Annabeth were sitting next to me. Annabeth was chewing her nails, a habit she started to get into since the big bang. Since she's lost Percy, Annabeth has been acting differently, and not a good differently. I guess I could relate, I really miss Calypso. Thalia seemed to get distant. Every time we camp out at night, I would hear her whisper: " No, Mom…Leave alone…go die again…" When I tried to talk to her about it, she would snap and deny it. Will seemed like the only normal-isn person these days. Though even he started to get impatient every now and then.( " Hurry Up! Nico-and the others will be waiting for us!" )

Festus creaked. I looked up. Thalia was hugging his neck like it was her dear life.

" Stop choking Festus, Thalia!" I called out.

" Then get me to the ground!" She yelled back.

I sighed. " You're a daughter of the Lord of the Sky for Olympus sakes!"

Thalia didn't reply. Festus creaked and groaned. I knew I had to do something or else Thalia would completely malfunction Festus.

As we flew over the ocean, I suddenly felt a wave of sadness wash over me. All that work I put into Festus literally had been washed away. Festus didn't seem to mind though. He seemed happy to get that oversized armor off of him.

" Thalia, if you don't want to fall into the Indian Ocean, I suggest you at least loosen your grip!" I heard Will say.

Thalia took a uneven breath, she slowly inched up, and looked down once…she yelped and squeezed Festus' neck again. I sighed we were back on square one.

" Hang in there just a little bit longer kay Festus?"

If Festus could move his eyes, I would have thought he rolled his at me.

* * *

As the sun started to set, We all landed in a seemingly uninhabited and safe island. Thalia finally let go of Festus' neck. Annabeth, without a word, started to gather dry sticks on the ground. Will started unpacking what was left from Festsub and I felt completely useless so I just sat down. I found myself poking at the ground, drawing my next plan and invention. There was really nothing I could make without any tools.

After a while of pointless doodling on the ground, Annabeth came to sit next to me. Surprisingly, she started a conversation.

" Do you think Percy and the others will be okay?" She asked. Though it was a pretty stupid question because she should know my answer.

" I really don't know." I admitted." But Percy and Nico have to be alive, they must, or else the entire world will fall."

" Do you think, they escaped from Nyx?" Annabeth looked distant.

" Of course! Nico could've just shadow-traveled them out anyway." Will said, breaking in.

" Plus, we can't underestimate Percy, he's the strongest demigod we ever knew, and the Percy we know, never looses." Thalia added.

That seemed to reassure Annabeth a little bit, even in the slightest.

" I just don't understand why Nyx of all gods would attack us." Annabeth said." She always hated demigods, Percy and I walked through that, but she would never go out of her way just to pointlessly attack us."

I had thought about that too, though I never really met her until today. No god, well, maybe Nemesis, the god of revenge, would go reasonless and attack a couple of demigods.

After a while of quiet concentrated silence, I decided to break the tension.

" Oh well, we got through Nyx, I bet the others will too."

The others slightly nodded.

We gathered a bunch of dried leaves for our beds. I sparked up a fire in the middle. Festus huffed, telling me he would watch over us, I was partly relieved, I really wanted some shut-eye.

I trudged to my little bed made of dried leaves and the blackness took over me before I even finished falling. That night, I dreamt of Calypso.

 _She and I were walking around Camp Half Blood. There was no one there. Calypso smiled at me, and despite that wrong feeling in my stomach, I smiled back. We walked along the fireworks beach, watching the water ripples shimmer. We sat down where the water met the land. Calypso whispered something, either I couldn't hear, or I imagined it. She leaned over and kissed me on the lips. I kissed her back. I wanted that moment to last forever, I felt my mind fade, my worries starting to disappear. Then I pulled back._

 _" Where's everyone else? Where are all the other campers?" I asked._

 _Calypso nudged closer." Who cares about them? You love me don't you?"_

 _" But what about the quest? The Three?" All my troubles started coming back to me._

 _" Shhhhh…" Calypso hissed." Stop making yourself worry, close your eyes and sleep. Forever. With me."_

 _I pushed her away, and the moment I did, Calypso_ _disappeared. Replaced by a dark cave._

 _I saw three tremendous creatures. One white, one golden, and one silvery blue. They roared, and the ground, as well as my eardrums, shook. Their roar seemed to say: DEAL? LEAL? LEO!"_

I jerked up, opening my eyes. Some boy with blonde hair and a surfer like build hovered over me.

"Oh, hey Will," I quickly remembered.

" Leo, thank goodness. How many fingers am I holding up?" Will held up four fingers.

I rolled my eyes." Oh gee, let me think. Four?"

Will nodded.

" So what's happening?" I sat up and examined my surroundings. I was shocked to see that the trees were knocked down, there were craters everywhere on the sand." Did some hurricane come through?"

Will shook his head." No, some monsters came here. I couldn't tell how many there were. At times it seemed like three, but sometimes, it looked like several hundred were attacking us all at once. And that wasn't the abnormal part of it. You didn't even wake up while they were roaring and smashing stuff."

" Wasn't Festus protecting us? And where's Annabeth and Thalia?" I asked.

Will pointed Northwest." The monsters flew over there. Annabeth, Thalia, and Festus are pursuing them."

I immediately got up." So then why didn't anyone wake me?" I started tying my magical belt to my waist and shagging leaves out of my curly hair.

" Well we tried. You wouldn't wake up. So the girls decided you were too much trouble and left me to deal with you since I really can't help fight."

" Huh, well, now that I'm awake. Let's go."

Will raised an eyebrow." How? We don't have Festus. You aren't planning on walking are you?"

I gave him a pretty obvious stare. Will sighed and followed me.

* * *

We walked into the jungle part of the island. The sun was climbing up to it's highest peak, and it was becoming very humid. Despite being the son of the God of Fire, I was very hot. I felt my sweat trickle down my neck and down to my back. Each time I took a step, I was tempted to just collapse. I just woke up and already my eyes were feeling heavy.

Will didn't look any better. His face was unnaturally pink, and his forehead was shining from the sweat.

Finally I decided to take a break. I sat down on a tree root, while Will rested on the soft moss.

" How much farther?" I wiped some sweat off my neck.

" How am I supposed to know?" Will panted.

We both heard a low growl. I stopped talking and froze. Will followed my lead.

" Monster?" I asked.

" Monster." Will agreed.

I summoned my hammer from my tool belt. And Will pulled out a partly bent arrow and bow.

A blur of gold shot out from the bushes. I reacted first, blasting it off course with a red blaze of fire. It hissed. I saw it clearly now. It was a Chimera, one of the lesser ones supposedly only found in the labyrinth.

" Oh this will be easy." I smirked. I never wanted to be the one to feel over confident, but Chimera were easy meal to stronger demigods like myself.

" Leo!" Will called. I looked around.

A couple more Chimera popped out of no where.

" Wha-?" I didn't have time to think. The first one lept at me.

I engulfed myself in flames, and punched it off me.

I saw Will shoot a couple. The Chimera started disappearing into black sands one by one. By the time there was only a couple left, a few hours had gone by. I killed the last ones quickly, but with sloppy effort.

I collapsed on the ground, panting. I wanted to crack up a joke, but my mind was blank with dehydration. I heard another roar, and I groaned.

" No! It's Festus!" Will yelled.

" Huh?" I looked up, sure enough. A metal dragon flew above my head, I felt the wind captured by Festus' wings dry up the sweat on my face. He was like some angel dragon at that moment.

Will waved his hands wildly trying to capture Festus' attention. I did the same, because I didn't have the strength to yell. Festus landed in a clearing near our area, and Will and I sprinted toward them.

" Leo! Will!" Thalia cried when they landed.

" Here!" I croaked.

Thalia waved her hands. But I ran past her. I was more dehydrated than ever before. I found some canteens of water, and gulped them all down. Will, like a gentleman, chugged down his.

Annabeth and Thalia exchanged glances." Uh, are you two alright?" Annabeth asked. She chewed her nails.

" Yea! Fine! After like what? 24 hours without water in perhaps the most humid place in the universe? I bet you would be fine too!" I chugged down another canteen.

" Well that's not important now." Annabeth said.

" Not important? I almost dehydrated!" Will and I said at the same time.

" Dragons." Thalia blurted out.

I paused." What?"

" Annabeth and I found three dragons."

I thought about my dream. Well, not so much dream as reality.

" One was golden, one was pure white, one was silvery blue and brownish." Annabeth said." We didn't dare look any closer. They were huge, and I was sure they could kill us with a roar if they wanted to.

" A cave…" I said.

Everyone looked at me.

" A what?" Will asked.

I don't know where this confidence came from, but I was sure of this." A cave, we'll find the dragons in a cave in the land of Mesopotamia."

" And why should we go looking for dragons?" Annabeth asked, still chewing her nails." It's not wise to challenge three bloodthirsty dragons."

" They will lead us to Gaea." I said." We follow them. They will lead us to the cave where Gaea is."

" Huh." Thalia said." Sounds risky."

" Dangerous." Will agreed.

" Let's do it." Annabeth concluded.

* * *

 **Chapter 14 end.**


	16. Three Dragons Part 2

**I am so sorry for that huge 1 year update gap. But now I'm back! Most likely just for the summer though. Since it's been so long, there might've been a few changes to my writing style, although I hope this doesn't trouble anything. I'm so happy to be back…although now I have the read the Percy Jackson and Heroes of Olympus series all over again… :( Or else I might forget something important.**

 **Chapter 15**

 **Will's POV**

* * *

The sun shone relentlessly. I was almost raining in perspiration, and by the looks of everyone else, I'd say they felt the same. All except for Leo who, unsurprisingly, did not seem the least bit affected.

"Do we have to follow them all day long for 24 hours?" Thalia asked. "I'm dying over here."

" Quit complaining. Look at me, I'm not complaining at all, and I'm the one with the big mouth." Leo said.

" Oh gee, I wonder why." Annabeth scoffed.

I looked around,"Too much exposure to radiation for those of us who do not have god-like resistance to heat is not good for the skin." I said in a matter fact way.

Leo snorted."I'm sorry my daddy happened to be Hephaestus. But even I have my limits. I'm dying for some fresh cool water right now. Besides, these dragons don't quit. What did you expect from freaking India?!"

We've been following the dragons for nearly two days. The dragons haven't stopped to eat, sleep, or do the other thing. They just keep going in the direction of Mesopotamia. It's almost like they were possessed, which they probably were by Gaea or some other overpowered evil god. During the beginning of our stalking career the dragons constantly sped up to the point where Festus couldn't keep up. Leo, brilliant as he is, figured out that the dragons were wary of their presence because of how big and, well…presenceful Festus was. So Festus had to stay a distance behind us, but he could still communicate with us using one of Leo's sound breakers, which miraculously, actually came in handy.

My throat hollowed out as I breathed in the dry air. "I'm extremely thirsty."

" And who's fault is it that we've been living off of cactuses for the past few days?" Thalia growled." You and that other greedy pig gobbled up all our remaining water!"

" Hey, I don't like being called a pig!" Leo barked back.

" Calm down! Both of you." Annabeth said.

Thalia glared at her, creepily. " Hey, you know what, Annabeth? You kind of look like a pig yourself. A nice…juicy…roasted…delicious…" Thalia slowly crept over.

" Um, Thalia…You're kind of creeping me out right now." Annabeth took small steps back.

" Uh-Oh." I said.

" Uh-Oh what?" Leo echoed.

" I think Thalia is experiencing some minor form of heat stroke." I replied.

" Oh, yes. That's very bad. Very bad indeed." Leo said helpfully.

" Hold still little piggy…I'm going to devour all of you! Your flesh! Your skin! YOUR SOUL!" Thalia screeched, changing into a full on sprint mode.

Annabeth followed suit, whimpering.

" This isn't like them at all…Annabeth doesn't usually run away, and Thalia doesn't do such barbarous things." Leo said.

" Like I mentioned before, they may all be experiencing heat stroke, which can be very fatal to one's internal organs if not taken care of immediately."

Suddenly, I heard a very big, very loud splash. I climbed up the mound we were using to hid ourselves from line of sight, there, The three dragons splayed in a lake that was not originally there. The golden one jumped in first, then the blue one. The white dragon stayed out of the lake, but stood still, almost as if waiting for the other dragons to continue traveling. They didn't stop for a single thing and now the pause for this-? A pool party. I sensed some sort of gloomy presence behind me. At first, I thought it was Nico, but then I saw Leo moping on the sand.

" I wish I was in that pool right about now." Leo sighed."It's at times like these where I wish to die…"

I was quite positive my right eye twitched. Because I was almost certain I witnessed something worse than another planet crashing onto Earth: Leo becoming like Nico.

" Leo, you don't actually believe that…do you?" I dared to defy the collision of two planets.

" The world is cruel, they allowed three dragons to bathe in a cool, sparkling pool, while they let me, a poor helpless boy to dehydrate…Curse you Hephaestus! You abandoned me!" Leo shouted.

My jaw cracked.

" Thalia! Please don't eat me! What have I ever done to you!?" Annabeth cried.

I turned around to view the other hell.

" That's just it! You've don't nothing, nothing! You haven't filled my empty tummy with your delicious fat!" Thalia yelled.

She grabbed Annabeth by the hair and started licking her arm. " I can already taste it!"

Annabeth started bawling.

I had enough. I knew what I had to do to get everyone back to normal.

" Leo make me a bucket." I said.

Leo looked at me with dead eyes, I felt my cheeks heat. Leo really embodies Nico." Why would you want a bucket?"

" If you make me a bucket, you may be able to die in peace!"

Leo's eyes widened." Really?!"

" Yes, now hurry up!"

" Of course!"

Leo took out his Archimedes Sphere. In no time at all, I got my bucket and did the unthinkable. I raced down the mound at full speed, my legs were shaking, I was scared. They were dragons after all, and I was literally running at three large, very powerful dragons. The dragons, to my relief, immediately noticed me and started retreating.

"Good," I thought.

I used the bucket to fill it with water, then I ran back to the others who were either committing cannibalism, being cannibalized, or becoming a suicidal teenager. Without a warning, I swung the bucket at them.

* * *

 **"** Thanks Will, I don't know what I would've done without you." Leo sighed as I put a new cold wet towel on top of his forehead.

" Yeah, and to think I was was about to eat Annabeth…" Thalia shuddered.

" No hard feelings." Annabeth said.

" That was seriously creepy." I said. " I hope I never have to go on a quest that requires you to cross the desert again."

Everyone laughed. I felt so warm inside, pride and happiness both emotions bursting out at the same time.

" This was why I am here." I realized, without knowing I said it aloud.

" What?" Leo inquired.

" Charon wouldn't have let me come come because I would've been, I guess, helpless on this quest. That's why I had the dream and had to sneak on board instead of bluntly asking to be on the quest!"

 **"** Oh! I get it, but you weren't. You're our medic!" Annabeth said.

" Yeah, without you, I think we might've died or something." Thalia added.

I could tell my face turned into a bright shade of crimson red.

" The one thing I regret is that we lost the dragons." Leo murmured.

I heard a low, inhuman growl. I saw Leo roll his eyes.

" Right on cue, as I state one thing I regret, another monster shows up." He said, sitting up.

" It's a manticore." Thalia said.

" Great," Leo sighed.

Suddenly, an ear piercing shriek rolled across the land. Instinctively, I clutched to my ears, although it did little to help.

" Look!" Leo shouted.

I peeked with one eye, then jolted both of them open at the same time. Three dragons stood in the way of one, now seemingly small manticore, and four seriously terrified children. The manticore chose wisely and fled. My jaw dropped as the holy presence of three freaking dragons literally looked down upon us. Even Leo couldn't make a sound. The three dragons lowered their heads to look at us. I didn't think I breathed. Then they looked at Thalia who was most likely frozen or had her mind blown or something.

The dragons lowered the rest of their bodies. An invitation. We didn't refuse. I climbed on the metallic golden one. Thalia was on the blue serpent like dragon and Annabeth was on the beautiful white dragon. Leo used the sound breaker to call Festus, who looked small compared to these dragons.

At the white one's indication, we took off.

I couldn't help but wonder wether if we got kidnapped or escorted to the place of our doom.

* * *

 **Chapter 15 end.**

 **That chapter was kinda slow, I'm so sorry if it was kind of dragging. It was mostly an introduction to the…well I** **wouldn't say next chapter but maybe the chapter after that. I know I said that before, but I'm serious this time, maybe.**

 **I hope you're catching up on the clues. Nico and Thalia's loved(kinda) ones being revived…Three dragons…Three will each receive three gifts…I mean, you can totally figure out whats going on with this much info. Sorry if that might've spoiled something...**


	17. Darkness

**Chapter 16**

 **Hazel's POV**

* * *

I had wondered since the first moment I had saw the look on Leo, Thalia, Will, and Annabeth's faces. Had I done the right thing?

" Of course you have, my dear." I turned around. The goddess of Night Nyx reassured me by putting her hand on my shoulder."After all, Nico is not fit to be the third of the prophecy. Everything would be perfect if that child were you instead."

Nyx had a sharp figure. Her dress was dark and consisted of the colors of space. Although her wings were large, the rest of her body was that of a regular mortal in her mid twenties.

" Yeah. I know. Which is why I have to make the see that it should've been me who was chosen." I gritted my teeth." Which god even chooses the heroes in a prophecy?"

" One that's very unfair." Nyx coaxed.

I knew that wasn't the answer I wanted, but for some reason it soothed me.

" HAZEL!" I spun around. It was him again.

" What do you want, Frank? Just hurry up and accept the truth that I'm the one the prophecy should've chose! Not Nico." I yelled.

Frank, who was now pitifully behind bars crying like an animal, shook his head." I can't believe this is what you want! I won't believe it."

" Well start believing." Hazel suddenly felt apathetic towards Frank. What had she ever saw in him that had made her fall for such an unloyal animal."I can't stay in love with someone who doesn't even believe me."

I could tell I hit a nerve. Frank's eyes dimmed. I didn't think I could love him anymore even if he did switch loyalties, but he was powerful, so maybe he could be a tool instead…STOP IT HAZEL! You're not that kind of person. Thats not how a hero should think. I could sense Nyx's ever piercing eyes drilling into my mind, picking up every single contradicting thought I had.

" Follow me my dear." I gulped.

We went into a separate room within the labyrinth like cave. Nyx closed the door behind us.

" What did you want me for." I asked.

Nyx sighed." Hazel my dear, you see, I feel like you're hesitating sometimes."

I flinched,"I was thinking of using Frank as a tool-"

" Yes, I know what you were thinking of, and I think thats a brilliant idea."

I turned to her,"really."

" Yes, we need strong demigods so that we can put up a fight against those who believe in the arrangements of the prophecy. In other words, we need to create a legion to fight Percy, Thalia, and all of those other friends of yours."

I looked at my feet." I doubt they'd believe and side with me. I mean, not even my own boy-ex boyfriend agreed to work with me."

Nyx smiled," That's partly because they believe Nico is stronger."

I looked at her. If she was trying to draw in my interest then it was definitely working."What?"

" Nico, despite his frail and pale form, is very strong. Not as strong as Percy of course, but he was strong enough to survive the horrors of Tartarus sane. He also has a long history with Thalia and Percy. They know what happened to him that has caused him into depression, so they wouldn't really blame him for his actions." Nyx continued to smile. Farther, larger." Power, history, and trust, three very things."

" You don't know that Nico is smarter than me!" I shouted, frustrated.

" Oh? I don't?" Nyx started circling me, in an almost imitating way."How many more abilities can he do than you? How much more knowledge and experience does he contain more than you? He may not look like it, but when he makes friends, I see that they believe in him exponentially. Unlike your friends."

She may as well have stabbed my in the heart. It was true, and I knew it. If even Reyna had a choice, she would most likely trust Nico more than me.

" Then I just have to get stronger?" I whispered to no one in particular.

" That's right, get stronger." No one in particular answered.

* * *

 **Chapter 16 end**

 **Very short, i know.**

 **I lied in the previous chapter. The Three Dragons pt 1-2 is introduction to the next next chapter.**


	18. Arguments, Sisters, and a Nemesis

**Chapter 17**

 **Disclaimer: I completely forgot to disclaim my chapters. I don't own anything. Not from this chapter or all the previous ones**

 **Percy's POV**

* * *

I heard a roar.

I wasn't the normal lion roar. I was a piercing shriek, and it shook my soul.

" What was that." I wondered aloud.

" Something-ACHOO!- That we-ACHOO!" Nico sneezed.

" Either you have a cold or someones talking about you." Merope stated. Nico glared at her.

" I hope it's the latter because we can't afford to have you sick." I said.

" Yeah especially since we might have to face what ever that thing is." Nico said, gesturing to the direction of where the roar came from before sneezing again.

" Especially since most of us can't fight."I looked at my own clothes," and our clothes are seriously torn."

" I'm actually used to this." Nico said.

" Wow what kind of depressing life do you live in." Merope said unsarcastically.

" Shut up! You sarcastic dead lady!" Nico yelled.

" Don't speak like that to your elders, you moody teenager!" Merope growled.

" You old hag!"

" Immature brat!"

" Narcissistic grandma cook!"

" Gloomy twig!"

" Twig-?!"

" THAT"S ENOUGH!" I yelled, all three of us flinched at the force of my voice. As annoying as their argument was, it was still quite entertaining. " You two are definitely more alike than you think, so why can't you two understand each other?"

What I said was true. I did feel like they could've been very good friends, but they were both too stubborn to admit how much alike they are.

" I more than tired of your bickering. Apologize to each other," I ordered. Nico looked at as if I had just ordered him to feed his soul to Tartarus. I glared back at him. " Or else I'm going to tie you both up to a tree."

Nico sighed." I'm…So-sorr-ee…" Nico forced out.

" I apologize Nico, for calling you moody teenager, immature brat, and gloomy twig." Then with a hint of mischeif dancing in her eyes, she said."Μπορεί η αδελφή σου και ο θλιβερός σου γάιδαρος να σαπίσουν στην κόλαση."

I had no idea what she said but Nico turned a bright shade of red and shouted," I HOPE YOU KNOW YOU'RE TALKING TO THE SON OF HADES! BECAUSE THAT'S WHERE I'M SENDING YOU ONCE THIS IS ALL OVER!"

Surprised was an understatement. I had never seen Nico actually pissed off like that, now I really wanted to know what Merope said.

" What did you say." I asked Merope, who smiled in absolute victory.

" Just a little inside joke I heard from Thalia." She said.

" Tell me," I said as Nico stormed off ahead of us burning in anger. " Nico gets mad but he never get's this mad."

" I told him that he and his sister can rot in hell. I added some more vulgar language into that though." Merope merely said.

I sharply turned my head towards her."What?"

Merope rolled her eyes." You heard me."

Anger churned through me. If Thalia told Merope about Bianca, then she should be at least a little more sympathetic to Nico. Instead, she just told him off with one of the worst insults you could afflict to him. And now she's standing there completely apathetic.

" What in gods name were you thinking?" I yelled."It's not easy to lose someone you loved."

" It's actually very easy." Merope said. Her usual bright blue eyes now turned ice cold." I lost all my sisters to Orion, but I didn't go into depression or cry one bit. I didn't blame anyone either."

I was totally lost,"actually I'm pretty sure it was you who died, and your sisters who lived."

" That's exactly what they want you to think," Merope said." Orion continues to chase my sisters and I am safe from his hunt because he now thinks I am dead."

I scratched my head," Yeah…about Orion, you see, he's already dead."

Merope's eyes lit up."Really?"

" Yes, but we're getting off topic now. You still hurt Nico's feelings." I said.

Merope scoffed," Like I care."

I starting to get why Nico didn't like her very much. We caught up with Nico who refused to talk to an of us. I was seriously considering to tie them both up to a tree.

* * *

When the sun finally set after a blazing day in the desert, Nico still hadn't spoken a word to us. I didn't care at that point, they were both driving me into an early grave. I tried to relax myself by thinking of happy things: Annabeth, blue food…but it wasn't working. Merope took first watch, although I did eventually drift off into sleep, something else was bothering me. I forgot about 'him'.

 _A white flash surrounded me, and I knew this was where I was while I was unconscious in the Singapore beach. I heard footsteps and felt his eerie presence._

 _" Stop bothering me." I growled._

 _" Percy," I looked up. My father stood in front of me with both his tourist clothing and a grim face._

 _The footsteps got closer._

 _" Tell him to go away from my dreams…Please." I begged my dad."I can't stand another night of this." Surely my father can understand, right?"_

 _No. Poseidon shook his head."You have to accept this Percy, you're the only one left who hasn't accepted it."_

 _" You told me that last time." I mumbled." I didn't think Thalia would accept her."_

 _" She did, not happily like Nico, but she allowed it…in her heart."_

 _The footsteps got closer, and closer._

 _" It's not fair. I don't want him back." I thought about Annabeth, how she would react, actually how everyone in Camp Half-Blood would react._

 _" This is your destiny, and quite frankly, yours too." Poseidon put his hand on my shoulder and stared at me with piercing green eyes, which I reflected. " Turn around Percy and face him."_

 _The footsteps stopped._

 _Fear built inside my chest, mountains on top on mountains…After two nights I finally looked at him. I leveled my gaze to his, but I couldn't take it. streams poured out of my eyes._

 _After all these years Luke Castellan looked the same._

* * *

" Percy…Percy…Percy…" I squeezed my eyes shut then let them open. They were stinging. Nico and Merope sat over me.

" Hi guys," I grunted. " What's going on?"

" You were murmuring no and Luke, then you started crying." Merope said.

Nico glared at me intently."Did you happen to have a dream in which Poseidon came to you and told you Luke is alive?"

" Uh, actually exactly." I said. Then realization dawned upon me," It has something to do with the prophecy doesn't it."

Nico nodded gravely.

" And I heard about…Bianca." I said stupidly.

Nico looked down." It's okay, I'm actually happy for her. "

" I can't say the same about Luke and me."

Nico cracked a small smile.

Merope looked between us." I'm sorry, I'm kinda lost here. Would someone kindly fill me in on what's going on?"

" It serves you right," Nico said.

Merope scowled," Whatever."

We hiked for about two more days in the blinding sun, stopping by towns to restock, before we felt something remotely strange.

" Guys," I said, looking below," I think we found it."

We all sang a song of relief as we gazed down at an Oasis. and right smack in the middle of it was a large cave. I wanted to just bathe in the sparkling lake but I resisted temptation.

" Percy!" Merope yelled.

" What?" I asked.

" Above us!" Nico shouted.

I stared at the sky and saw four dragons diving towards us.

* * *

 **Chapter 17 end.**


	19. Reunion, Unreunion

**Chapter 18**

 **Remember when I said I had to reread the entire Percy jackson series? Well, as I go back and reread I realized I had some of it wrong. So I changed it. Until I finish the series again please tell me any mistakes I make.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson series**

 **Annabeth's POV**

* * *

My heart screamed in joy as I saw those familiar green eyes.

" Percy!" I yelled from on top of my elegant white dragon.

I saw my idiotic boyfriend's eyes open wide.

" Annabeth?!" He yelled,"what are you doing riding a freaking dragon?"

I ignored him, without thinking, I leaped off the soft white dragon. I could sense everyone's shocked gazes as they realize what I had done. I didn't care. I heard Leo call me suicidal, but he too knew I wouldn't die. Percy would catch me. I relished every moment while skydiving from a dragon 100 ft above ground level, and watching Percy struggle to position himself to catch me. I dived face down.

" Percy! A little to the left." I heard Nico call.

" No! You have to go to the right." Merope ordered."Gods, Percy if you let your maiden die this pitifully then may you be fed to Tartarus alive."

" And it'll be your fault because he's too far to the right," Nico said.

" From your perspective maybe, if-"

" Quiet! Please! Just this once!" Percy growled.

I would've burst out laughing if Percy didn't look so annoyed.

" Don't worry Annabeth, if you die, I think I'll be able to-"

Plop. Nico was cut off. I landed perfectly in Percy's arms. Everyone sighed in relief. Will called me an idiot. I knew Percy was about to say something, but I interrupted him with a smack on the lips. I hugged his neck, not ever wanting to let go. Ever. Leo said something that sounded a lot like an 'awww'.

I broke out kiss and stared up in the sky at Leo's mechanic dragon."Shut up." I said playfully.

Percy, who still looked dazed looked between me, and the dragons.

" You're so reckless sometimes," He smiled childishly.

" Like you aren't."

Merope cleared her throat, seeking attention.

" Okay mind if you please explain that?" Merope said, pointing to the dragon infested sky.

" Right." I motioned them to come down.

* * *

We decided for precautious reasons to not camp in the oasis. It was too suspicious. All of us gathered in a circle, the dragons were resting not far from us. Festus tried to start a conversation or something with the other three dragons and got rejected. By nightfall we gathered around the fire Leo made, the two groups told each other what had happened. About Nyx and Hazel's betrayal, mostly. Our group explained about stalking the dragons, and Leo added the little bit on the manicore. Percy's group(Really it was only Percy talking, the other two were arguing something about food and getting fat and being skinny) told us about a roar ( "Oh! That's us!" Leo said.) and how annoying Nico and Merope were.

Then, we staring focusing on more present matters. I told them about how I thought the dragons may be related to their first gift.

" You think these are our first gifts?" Nico said, eyeing the dragons suspiciously.

" Not necessarily," I said.

" But yeah, when you look at the evidence." Leo said.

" First there are three dragons." Will started," the blue one kinda reminds me of the ocean." Will eyed Percy,"The golden one is sorta Zeus-like. But I'm totally lost at the white one. It does not represent…um…qualities of Hades."

If these were for the three, I found it ironic that Nico's would be white and beautiful, and strict Thalia's is boastful gold. But I guess you can't judge a book by it's cover.

" I guess that'll be cool." Percy said, his eyes sparkled." To have dragons I mean."

" Yeah…" Thalia said wistfully.

" I guess," Nico grunted, but I could see the small traces of excitement seeping through.

" No fair." Leo pouted like a little child." I want a dragon."

I could've swore Festus' face was crestfallen.

" Oh! I was joking! Festus, seriously, you're the best dragon ever." Leo apologized.

I think Festes started roaring/crying.

" But the dragons led you here?" Merope said, gesturing to the Oasis.

" Yep," Will said poking a stick into the fire. Sharp crackling echoed in the night.

We all sat in silence for a while. I knew all of us were thinking what I was thinking, as I went ahead and was the first one to blurt it out.

" Let's go inside of that cave tomorrow."

After everyone reluctantly agreed, we got ready to hit the hay, er, sand. Thalia and Merope unpacked their bags with amazing speed and elegance, I suppose it was a hunter thing.

I set my sleeping bag, or at least what was left of it from the wreckage next to Percy.

" Where's your sleeping bag?" I asked.

" Hmm…I think it's somewhere deep in the Indian Ocean."

I chuckled, then a shameful thought swept over me, and I blushed.

" What's wrong." Percy looked up," are you okay?

"No, I mean, yes…I mean, you can sleep with me if you want…." The last part came out no louder than a squeak. My face was beat tomato, when my grey eyes met Percy's green ones, his face color was almost a reflection of mine.

" Oh, yeah….sure…okay…."

" Ah, love…they're totally taking the next step." Leo giggled like a little girl. Even Nico smirked. Thalia burst out laughing, and Merope looked confused.

If possible, I turned redder than before.

" What does that mean?" Merope asked.

Thalia wiped a tear from her eye. She leaned towards Merope's ear and whispered the dark truth about reproduction. After a while, Merope's eyes went wide, her usually controlled face twisted in disgust and mortified fear. I didn't think it was possible but her eyes moistened as if she was about to cry. She ran off into the dark without a word.

" Thalia, that was cruel." I murmured.

" Sorry," Thalia sighed. "But it was pretty funny."

After a while, Merope came back, the furious atmosphere followed her.

" Perseus Jackson! Don't you dare do anything shameful while lady Annabeth is innocently sleeping! If you do…" She clung to her mouth, if I was red, then she was green.

" I wasn't going to do anything!" Percy yelled,"I'm not the one with the dirty mind. They are." He pointed at Leo and Thalia.

" Hey! Reproduction is beautiful, without it you wouldn't be here so stop being immature." Will lectured.

" Acctually I was born from the mind." I said.

" Other than Annabeth." Will said.

" Shut up you people! I'm trying to sleep." Nico commanded.

" Right, guys, the youngest one needs his rest, I think it's well past his bedtime." Leo humored.

Everyone laughed, sometimes it's hard to remember that Nico was still a few years younger than the rest of us. I wondered if he knew how babies were made. Nico rolled his eyes.

" You usually don't sleep too much." I commented." Are you too tired to listen to this grown up stuff?"

Nico glared, I flinched. I had forgotten how cold his glare was."No, we need our strength for tomorrow."

I could tell that wasn't why he wanted to sleep, but Percy and Thalia nodded as if they understood. Merope was still shooting visual daggers at Percy.

" Geez Merope! I'm not going to do anything!" Percy groaned.

That night, the unforgiving dessert was filled with the laughter of demigods.

As I lay half asleep, I was very cautious to make sure that Percy's back wouldn't touch mine. Just him being there set my heart on fire, for good and bad reasons. I wanted to just hold him, but Leo had first watch, so I was pretty sure he'd never let me or anyone else forget it if I did.

Percy kept shifting uncomfortably, as if he was having one of those horrible demigod dreams. I wanted to wake him up, but he could be spying on our enemies and receiving useful information. I was going to try to fall asleep again, but then I heard that god-forsaken word.

"Luke…" It came out hardly a breath, but I heard it. I sat upright like a bolt.

Leo transferred his glance from the fire to me." Something wrong?" He said softly.

I looked at Percy's strained face, logic told me to glance at Thalia, who seemed to be scowling, and then Nico who was…smiling? I pieced the puzzle together. Nico wanting to sleep, then smiling. Thalia and Percy understanding. All three of them making unusual expressions. Percy muttering Luke…something was happening in their dreams that they weren't telling us.

By the time the sun peeked out from the horizon, I still hadn't had a wink of sleep. surprisingly, not monsters came to attack us at night. That was not luck. We were in a forsaken land, monsters should've swarmed such a large group of demigods.

Merope was already awake, she packed her things. She and I were the only ones awake. I saw her grab something from her bag, it was covered in leaves, and it smelled good. Siliva was forming in my mouth already. I was about to sit up when I saw her walk to Nico. Being as curious as I am, I waited. She unwrapped the leaf package. The food looked almost like fried rice, except had much more ingredients. I couldn't believe No one else had awaken to it's smell. Or were they just waiting to see what happens just like me.

Merope chanted some words in ancient greek, and Nico's mouth suddenly opened. She lifted the food, and blew on it. The fried rice like dish turned into dust and entered Nico's mouth. Why would she do that? I asked myself. Then, the idea that Merope might've been poisoning Nico hit me. The prophecy's words popped into my head.

 _a friend of angel's shall turn, and tear his heart out._

I inched towards my drakon bone sword which lay right beside me on the opposite side of Percy. Somehow, Merope must've sensed my malice or something and she immediately drew her knives into a defensive position. Not caring about slowly reaching for my sword or pretending to be sleeping, I grabbed my sword and charged. Merope barley blocked my first jab, but as I kept advancing, she got better at parring my attacks.

" Annabeth," Merope said once it was almost no effort stopping me,"What are you doing?"

I didn't answer, I thought she was just trying to distract me, so I kept on attacking. Merope wasn't trying to hurt me, I could tell because she had more than one opportunity to strike me, but she didn't. Everyone else started waking up as well.

" What's going on?" Leo yawned."What happened to 'we need our strength today?'"

Merope probably got tired or blocking me, because she sent me back with one, powerful swing.

" Annabeth answer me!" Merope yelled.

I stood up,"What were you doing to Nico?"

Nico, who was just waking, perked up at the mention of his name.

Merope glanced back at Nico slightly as if she was afraid of him, or embarrassed.

" I'll tell you…somewhere else. It's nothing bad, I promise." Merope said uncomfortably.

I hesitated but nodded. If she was going to isolate me from the rest of the group and then finish me off, I'd like to see her try. I followed Merope far enough from the others that they wouldn't be able to hear, but could still see.

" Well? What was thing you put in Nico's mouth?" I cut right t the point.

Merope looked down."It's called mushroom risotto. I heard it was a really good Italian dish, so I made some to apologize to Nico for bad mouthing him…"

I was shocked. Merope did something nice for a boy, that was something really impressive. My hearted also tugged at guilt, guilt for attacking her without hearing what she had to say first. It wasn't like me. I tried to shake this feeling from my chest by making a light-hearted conversation from it.

" Wow, Nico never really gets mad or anything, what did you say?" I said.

Merope looked at me with surprise."Annabeth…are you guilty?"

I gasped,"how did you know?"

" Your heartbeat, it's beating in a certain way which can tell me if you're happy, scared, guilty, lying or telling the truth."

" Oh, that's a scary skill." I was really being earnest."How."

Merope sighed," I told you guys on the first day I met you that I can manipulate sound."

" Really, can you sing?"

" Like a chicken."

I laughed. I was glad Merope didn't feel any animosity towards me.

" I insulted Nico and his sister," Merope stated randomly,"He was pretty upset. He didn't talk to us for the entire day."

" Oh I-" Suddenly the last piece of the puzzle fell into place. Percy muttering Luke, Nico getting upset over Bianca, all three of them waiting to sleep. Of course, and then you add the dragons…It almost makes perfect sense! "Merope! I know what the first gift is now!" I yelled in triumph.

" What? Well what is it?"

I was already speeding back to everyone else, Merope right behind me. Those three lucky idiots.

Suddenly the ground opened beneath me, everything seemed to go slow motion from there, I saw Percy and Leo turn around and try to reach me. I felt Merope falling in with me. The only thing that was going in normal time was dark and pressuring voice. It was actually smoother, a little bit quieter, but that didn't mean I was any less terrified.

" I'm sorry Annabeth, I'm afraid you can't just tell them the answer. This is why Athena's children are always so annoying." She spoke to me as if we were old friends."I'll have to keep you captive until your friends come rescue you. This will give them motivation to finally come into my cave. I'm tired of waiting."

I froze I couldn't move or speak. I just remember the darkness closing in around me as Gaea closed the earth behind me.

* * *

When I finally opened my eyes, I was no longer breathing in dry air, it was worse. I felt as if I could barley breathe at all, my lungs churned for more air, but I just couldn't. Is this something Nico endured as well? He had the seeds though, I didn't. Then I saw the earth mother. I couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was. She was definitely different. Her hair was still long and dark, but her eyes were the deepest shade of blood red. She was wearing a large dress made from swan feathers and she looked no older than 30.

Gaea smiled,"Don't breathe too much, your friend over there looks like she needs some air too."

I looked down, Merope was sleeping, however, judging from her raspy breaths, I guessed she had limited air as well. The cage was glass and it was in the shape of a sphere. I didn't know how but we were floating.

" Unlike another someone, you demigods don't have the ability to survive in this type of trap for more than a few hours. So your friends better hurry or else you'll die." She smiled a wickedly beautiful smile.

I wanted to protest, but I stopped myself.

" That's right, better not talk or else the air will go faster." Gaea glanced down,"Hey look, your friends are here."

I saw black spots forming, before they enveloped me, I looked down, Percy, Thalia, and the others stormed into the cave, all dragons except Festus with them.

Idiots, I thought. Then I blacked out.

* * *

 **Chapter 18 end**

 **Wow I'm proud of myself! 2,752 words!**


	20. The Sky

**Chapter 19**

 **Thalia's POV**

* * *

We stormed into the cave. Literally, the dragons were storming the place. All of us, burning in rage. In Leo's case, he was really on fire. I couldn't believe that bi*ch was low enough to capture Annabeth and Merope behind our backs. The cave was surprisingly wet. Water droplets occasionally broke the silence, and as we got deeper nothing could be seen except for the small amount of light Leo was shedding off.

I heard a sudden thunk.

" Owww…." Percy groaned. I could sense him clutching his face.

" What happened?" Will said, tensing.

" I think I found the end of the cave." His voice sounded weird, as if she was holding his nose.

The dragons growled, a low, soft, growl that indicated they were afraid.

" Guys," I said.

" Yeah."

Leo shone a little brighter. The cave has been closed off. I heard Will gulp.

Suddenly, lights filled the room. Multiple torches were being magically lit due unanimously. The earth itself opened it's mouth and Gaea emerged. My blood stilled at the sight of her. Her face was passive, and her eyes were closed. As if she was sleeping. She wore a dress made from pure white swan feathers, that was buckled with an leaf green belt just below her breast. Ives spired from the back of her hand all the way to her humerous on both arms.

None of the demigods made a sound, move or breath for than matter while Gaea slowly emerged from the ground. The ground brought her like an elevator would, but with the worst music. The sound of abnormal growling. The process was deadly and aggravating, but we were too afraid to even move. Once a 'thud' indicated that Gaea was done escalating. I took in one shaky breath.

Gaea opened her eyes. The blood red color shocked everyone. Gaea's eyes were once stunningly green, now they were a terrifying blood red.

" Gaea," Percy finally spoke, maybe not for her, but as a reminder to himself that Gaea was actually here.

Gaea's peaceful features were gone. Her face upturned maliciously."Why hello my dear Percy Jackson."

Her voice sent tremors down my soul. Nico flinched as well.

" W-where i-s A-Anna-beth-" I stuttered, then cursed myself for showing weakness.

Gaea smiled," on a time limit. Let's just say she'll die soon."

Percy stood shocked for a moment…processing the words Gaea just spoke. Gaea must've predicted this because she used the earth to bound where Percy stood, enveloping his feet as he tried to charge at Gaea.

" Kelp head! Calm down!" I yelled.

But Percy wasn't listening.

" WHERE IS SHE?!" Percy roared.

Gaea sighed, although her sigh rumbled the earth.

" That is completely beyond the point right now. You're here for the gifts…are you not?" Gaea smirked." if you don't, I'm pretty sure it was along the lines of dooming gods and people."

Percy seethed, but calmed down.

" How about a deal Percy Jackson, Thalia Grace, and Nico di Angelo? If you can complete my trials within 24 hours, I'll set Annabeth and Merope free. If you don't, your friends die."

" Why should we agree if you said Annabeth and Merope are already dying?" Nico asked, his voice testy.

" Because I'll prevent them from dying within the next 24 hours. Or else they're not going to last the next hour. What say you Three?"

The sky, sea, and underworld looked at each other. Conversing through our eyes.

' _If there's a chance Annabeth and Merope can survive, we have to take it.'_ Percy seemed to be saying.

 _' But what if it's a trap? What is Gaea already killed them and we're only endangering our friends?'_ Nico argued by staring daggers at Percy.

 _' Ultimately, it's Percy's choice. He's the leader.'_ I was so glad I wasn't chosen as leader.

Pressured, Percy nodded. He turned the Gaea." We accept."

" Good," Gaea said nonchalantly, as if she knew Percy would give in.

Suddenly, three passageways opened from the back of the cave. One had a skull, one had a trident and one had a thunder bolt. We got the message immediately.

* * *

I walked through the tunnel, which had progressively become a medieval corridor. I felt a breeze from the place where I was walking to, which meant it led to the outside. Soon enough, I saw a blinding light. Frantic to finally get out of the darkness, I sprinted towards the light.

Big mistake.

When the light blinded me, I was no longer in a corridor, instead, I was in the sky…Standing on nothing. I screamed. Horrible thoughts rushed towards my mind. I couldn't see the ground. Would I fall? Would I feel that awful sensation in my stomach as I drop for Zeus knows how long?

" Thalia!" I recognized that voice.

" Jason!" I yelled in recognition.

My brother was flying towards me. A big grin was on his face.

" What are you doing here?" I asked, bewildered.

" What do you think? To kill you duh," Jason said as if he pointed out the obvious.

I stilled for a moment, not believing my brother." You what?"

" To kill you." He was smiling, but I knew he was dead serious.

 _This is not my brother,_ I thought, _It's most likely a trick._ Jason pulled out a golden gladius, my heart quickened. I instinctively pulled out my two hunting knives. Jason flew at me. I ducked and just barley dodged what could've been a deadly thrust to the chest. I accidentally looked down. The endless sky churned at my stomach. I couldn't focus when I was up here. I couldn't fight knowing I might fall any moment. My dinner came back throughout the way it came in.

" Come on sister," Jason said, that lifeless grin was still on his face," That was just plain pathetic."

I ignored with what sanity I had left and lunged, surging a lightning blast in Jason's direction. He dodged it easily. I cursed. The odds were stacked against me.

" Come on, are you not my _older_ sister?"

I had enough of his taunts. I bit back my fears and ran towards him. I was no expert in long range attacking like Jason was, so I had to get closer.

Wrong move.

Jason sneered and dove strait at me. In last minuet thinking, I pulled out Aeigis, my deadly faced shield. Jason didn't flinch one bit. I planted my feet, wiring to feel the sudden force, but instead, I heard glass shattering.

" Wha-" I looked at the ground, it glimmered like a million glass shards. Scratch that. They were glass shards. I screamed. I plummeted to the earth they might not have been there, I didn't know how long I was falling for, but I couldn't stand it. I could hear Jason laughing as I blacked out.

When I opened my eyes, I was in a beautiful garden. On the ground. I sighed in relief, at least now I can battle Jason fairly. Hold on. I glanced around. I couldn't see Jason anywhere. Instead I saw the face of the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. Her eyelashes were vibrant. Her lips puffed out with perfect medium. She had short hair, surprisingly, in a bobbed cut. Her eyes were emerald green, I had once expected more pink from the goddess of love, but her appearance was almost how she had once wanted to envision herself. Tall, beautiful, but not too obsessive.

" Oh, actually I'm quite obsessive," Aphrodite chuckled.

My mouth hung open." What are you doing in my trial?"

Aphrodite frowned." When I heard there was a new prophecy, and you, my dear Thalia, would be a part of it, I thought it would be a great time for you to break your shackles of that barbarian Artemis and finally fall in love with a boy!"

I didn't want to roll my eyes, but I almost couldn't help it." Is that all?"

" Well, I also don't want Percy to loose his Annabeth, after all, they make such a great couple."

" Then why are you in my dream? Why not Percy's?" I said, my admiration for her beauty went up as cake." I kinda need to focus."

" Listen to me Thalia," Aphrodite said, now serious." If you can't pass this test, then Annabeth can't be saved."

I shuddered," I know. Thanks for pointing out the obvious."

Aphrodite nodded as if she thought I was serious,"I know, so as I watched your battle, I couldn't help but notice the distance in both mental and physical strength you and Jason have."

" Here to be my _cheerleader?"_

Aphrodite smiled, a dazzling smile." I'm here to help you unlock your true power."

I raised an eyebrow, slightly interested."Go on."

" YOUR BEAUTY!" Aphrodite squealed.

My body shagged.

" I realized something. With your vivid eyes and fair skin, I could turn you into a target for all boys!"

" Is that really why you're here?" I said, strained. This was getting annoying.

Aphrodite nodded.

" How is that going to help me defeat Jason?"

Aphrodite's face suddenly turned solemn," Thalia, the only reason you can't beat him is because of your fears. You're afraid of something you were born to do."

" And that is-?"

I thought she was going to say something silly like 'love.' But I got a different response.

" You were born to fly."

I stared at her, bewildered." What?"

" You heard me my dear, you were born to fly and embrace the clouds. Not hide from them."

I think my heart melted as Aphrodite, a goddess, just told me I could _fly._ I felt a slight breeze behind me. Before I could turn around, I felt Aphrodite grab me by the arm.

" Remember Thalia, don't be afraid of the sky. It's your domain. Please look cute as you fight!" I felt my right eye twitch in annoyance at the last part, but either way, I now felt so much better. But there still seemed to be something making my head heavier. I turned around and entered back into the sky.

I jolted my eyes open, I was still falling. Jason was catching up to me, smiling like a maniac. I didn't know how to fly. Aphrodite left that one little part out, so I just did what seemed right at the moment.

" LIFT ME!" I shouted. I immediately stopped falling and instead started floating uncontrollably in one place.

Jason zoomed past me, shocked, because his smile faded.

 _Up,_ I thought and I slowly floated up more _, faster!_

Jason raced towards me.

 _The sky is your domain…_

I pondered on Aphrodite's words. An idea struck me. I pressured all the air around me and spun them together. I never used this skill, but now was better than never. My arms and mind strained. The air gathered, it was wobbly at first but I got the hang of it.

 _Now twist!_

The air slowly rotated, but the slow breeze quickly escalated into a large cyclone. Jason, who was about to grab me, was sucked into the tornado. Despite his efforts, the cyclone pulled him in, inch by inch. Jason screamed when the tornado slowly tore him to shreds. I ordered the air to stop.

The grey weather turned back to normal. I heaved in a huge breath of relief. I ran my hand through my hair, noticing something different about it. It usually took me one second to run my hand through my hair, but it just kept going and going until it reached my back. I pulled on my hair. Scrambled it. Tested it until I realized what had happened.

 _Aphrodite, that bi*ch._

I heard Gaea rumble. A doorway appeared in the middle of the sky. Without hesitation, I opened the door. My newfound long black hair followed me.

* * *

 **Chapter 19 end.**


	21. Mythomagic

**Chapter 20**

 **I highly recommend reading the bottom with the rules before reading the chapter. The chapter is kinda confusing, so if you don't get it, go to the bottom where a summery explains what you really need to know.**

 **Also, like I said, I am currently in the middle of the fourth Percy Jackson book so I might have missed some major points. let me know in any of my chapters and I'll change it.**

 **Nico's POV**

* * *

I sighed. It felt like I had been walking forever when I finally walked into a plain house. The walls were white, childish drawings were pinned to almost every one of them. In the middle of the living room, was the largest Mythomagic board I had ever seen.

" Hello Nico," I immediately drew my sword, every instinct told me to strike.

" Minos." I glared.

The former ghost king chuckled. He sat down on one end of the table. He indicated Nico to do the same.

" What are you doing here?" I said.

" Gaea made me," He said like a toddler." Dragged me from the underworld.

I nodded." Is this my trial then? A…Mythomagic duel?"

Minos snorted," Stupid right?"

I didn't say anything aloud but Minos could see I was saying, _Let's get this over with._

" There are some additional rules." Minos added. I nodded, expecting this, ready for a cut a finger each card you lose or something but instead it was:" You cannot look away from the board."

That was stupid, why would I look anywhere else? Unless it was a trick. Either way, I had to pass this trial.

" And this game goes on till you have no cards left."

As I sat down, a two decks of cards immediately appeared. I had never seen such a thick deck before.

" That's because it contains every single card known." Minos smirked, reading my mind." No, we will not be using all of those. Just 18 like the usual rules."

I grabbed the top one, which I had to slightly stand up for, then a few carefully in the middle.

Minos was already choosing their positions.

'So much for that rule,' I thought.

I glanced at my cards. They were moderate. I thought Minos would cheat or something but my cards looked perfectly random.

I had Poseidon, Athena, Apollo, Hypnos, Nikey, Hephaestus, Hermes, and a few others. Then drew my support cards.

" So, rock paper sizers? Youngest goes first? How are we going to do this?" I questioned.

" Youngest goes first, I'm not into more games than I have to."

I picked Athena out first, and laid it face down on the board. Minos got one card and also put it down.

" Ready."

" Set."

" Go."

We both unanimously flipped our cards over. Athena, which was my knight, glowed.

Minos pulled out a Ares, which was a perfect match in my favor. I quickly defeated the Ares. Much to my dismay, Minos seemed unaffected.

Next, I used Apollo, along with a support card that multiplied stat increases by 50%. So now Apollo could heal +45 hp.

Again, Minos lost horribly. I didn't want to brag or anything, but I was really good at Mythomagic, back at my old school, where Percy and the others found me, I was a champion. For the next few rounds, I called a doubles, winning most of them.(like 3/4 times)

Suddely, I heard a man talking. The voice was awfully familiar, like my father.

" Please my dear," he said." You must come to the Underworld. I don't care what Persephone thinks! I can keep you safe there."

" No my love." Another heartbreakingly familiar voice." Raise our children in the land of the dead? I will not do this."

My heart ached as I realized what this was. It was my mother and my father, just before Zeus killed her. ' _So that's the test,'_ I thought.' _They want me to be able to face my past.'_

But what Gaea obviously didn't know was that I had already put up terms with Maria, and the Lotus Hotel. I felt the urge to look, but it wasn't strong enough for me to break by commitment to pass this damn test.

My Poseidon, my bishop, checked the king. Minos would have to win using his king in the next round or else the game was mine.

" Maria listen to me. The war in Europe has turned other gods against me. A prophecy has been made. My children are no longer safe. Zeus and Poseidon have forced me into an agreement. None of us are to have demigod children every again."

" But you already have Nico and Bianca. Surley-"

" No! The prophecy warns of a child who will turn sixteen. Zeus has decreed that the children I have must be turned over to Camp Half Blood for proper training, but I know what it means. At best they'll be watched, imprisoned, turned against their father. Even more likely, he will not take a chance. He won't allow any demigod children to reach sixteen. He'll find a way to destroy them, I won't risk that!"

I knew what was coming next, so I prepared for the explosion and my Hypnos.

" Fine."

I nearly dropped my cards as I heard those foreign words come from Maria di Angelo's mouth. I twitched to watch what was going on, but I resisted. She was supposed to argue. Say there was no way Zeus could reach them. She was supposed to die opposing Zeus.

" Alright. Let's go tell the kids and pack their things."

With a shaky hand, I placed down my card. Minos saw this was getting to me. Especially when I (the younger me) laughed, _laughed,_ as Hades said something about "Who's my little superhero?"

I slowly flipped the Hypnos card over. Minos exposing his king: Zeus. The scenes behind me were so distracting. My family, complete, took a hike and entered the Underworld. Maria gave Bianca and I a bath. The water, the giggles, the utter happiness of it that could've been mine if my mother had just agreed. I was aware of the changing scenes around me. It went from a child infested home to a serene looking hotel, then in the dark Underworld. It was all too distracting.

Minos took my Hypnos.

" Bye mom, I think it's best if me and Nico go to Camp Half-Blood, after all, we're already over sixteen, there shouldn't be any problems." Bianca said.

I wanted to cry.

" Yeah! And I heard the instructor was Chiron! A half horse dude! Who wouldn't want to see one of those?" Nico yelled enthusiastically. The brat was more immature than the current me, and I was three years younger.

" Alright, take care. I love you both so much." I heard two jabbed smooches.

It all went downhill from there. I lost one after the other due to ridiculous mistakes I didn't think I would normally make.

My heart ached. That's not me. It's an impostor. I'm suffering, please help me. How I wanted that smack on the cheek. I wanted to be cared for. I wanted to be that innocent child who knew nothing yet loved everything. I wanted to go to Camp Half Blood with my sister.

But Thanatos is the only one who loves me. Or maybe he cursed me. My mom died, and with my sister. My dad now thinks I'm some worthless boy who just happened to be chosen for a big prophecy, and that's the reason he's paying attention to me now.

I was left with one card. The last pathetic Dionysus. It was king because kings were useless.

" What's wrong Nico? You were doing so well in the beginning. What happened?" Minos said mockingly.

I stared at the one, pathetic card.(Don't tell Dionysus. He'll kill me) Useless. I was stupid. Getting riled up about something that defiantly will not happen. Now I jeopardized Annabeth, and I guess Merope's lives.

I put the card down in the middle. Minos had three cards left. The odds we're in his favor.

" Ready."

"Set."

"Go."

Minos exposed a Artemis, and I showed my pathetic Dionysus.

In the blink of an eye, I lost. Minos smiled victoriously.

" Looks like you still could get a few extra lessons from your old teacher."

Frustration built inside of me. I shouldn't have let the lie get to me. I dreaded the worst. Annabeth and Merope could be dying right now. Going through the same torture I endured with the Giants.

But at least now I can look right?

Suddenly, I remembered something left in my pocket. I pulled it out of my pants. It was a dark figure with black robes and pale skin. Hades. I smiled. This was Bianca's present to me.

I put down my latest king on the board.

Minos raised an eyebrow, asking what in the world I was doing.

" You said we'd battle till one of us has no cards left." Hades' cards manifested in front of me." Well I've got one more."

Minos frowned."You're smart Nico, but I still think that's cheating.

I put my last card face down. Minos did the same.

" Ready."

"Set."

" Go."

I saw Minos flip over his Artemis.

" I know the skill of Hades. He has a massive attack power. But It can only be used once so kids use it as a one shot win, or else you're dead."

Minos attacked first. I only sustained -400 life.

" Yeah, but I think you forgot that if Hades is attacked first, his power goes up to 5500."

I annihilated Artemis. Minos frowned.

For the next few rounds, I continuously won using just Hades.

" I'm here to help you on your first test." Hades said.

" Really!? Then can I borrow your Helm of Darkness or something?" Nico said.

" Nico, we don't need a Helm of Darkness." Bianca said, exasperated.

Lies. Lies. Lies.

I burned in anger as I regretted everything that had happened to me. My sister, my mother, even my father. Why couldn't I be living that life? Why do I have to feel so lonely all the time that I embrace the dark? I want to be the Nico I hear being an idiot right now.

 _Then be him. What's stopping you?_

Everything.

 _Like?_

...Myself.

 _Exactly._

Suddenly, my card glowed. Hades' attack and defense multiplied. The original stats went up by almost 300%. Minos stared, struck.

" What is happening?" He roared.

The card, yes the card released a blast of dark energy, knocking Minos back. I immediately understood.

" You're the king." I said, laughing."Because you're the Ghost King and you're my opponent!"

That was a bad pun.

Minos screamed in pain as the card dragged him back down to the Underworld.

The game was over. I wanted to look behind me, but I knew better. To look back was to hate the life I have right now, and now more than ever, I felt refreshed. If it had not been for my mother and father, I wouldn't have met Percy, Hazel, or any of the others. So why would I regret.

A wooden door opened in front of me, where the board used to be. As I took the handle, I heard it Bianca, or was it my mom, say something I would never forget.

" We love you, Nico."

I know I had just come to terms with myself about this alternate reality, but still, I regretted not seeing them one last time. I closed the door behind me.

* * *

 **The Mythomagic game is supposed to** **actually go more like magic the gathering, but I have no idea how to play that so I kinda made it chess-like/Pokemon, sorry if it kinda seemed weird. The real Mythomagic is most likely 100x more complicated than this. The rules are:**

 **-draw 18 cards to start with on the 'deck', whether from the middle, or on top. or the bottom, but the deck has to be randomly shuffled. You cannot look at the deck or the twelve cards.**

 **-Then draw 3 support cards.**

 **-Choose which cards represent which people on the board.**

 **-Once your opponent has also drew his 18, you go rock paper** **sizers, or some other such game to decide who goes first. After that it goes back and forth.**

 **-The player can now look at their cards, make sure the other player can't see.**

 **-for the first round, each person draws one card without looking at the other person's, and lay it face down on the middle of the board.**

 **-at the same time, both players flip their cards. The one who goes first respectfully attacks.**

 **-This keeps going until the other player is defeated.**

 **-The person who wins can move the person the card used represents with their respective chess abilities. ( If the card won was a rook, then it can move in strait lines.)**

 **-If the person on the board cannot make a move but their card won, then nothing happens.**

 **-One person can request a duo, which is a fight between two cards, the player who wins the duo can move both cards in one turn. However, once requested, both players must agree.**

 **-One person can also request a trio. Nothing beyond that**

 **-Once a card is beaten, they must go to the bottom of the deck. The player cannot get it back unless by using a support card.**

 **-A player loses when they have no more players.**

 **The power and defense points are as follows(I made them up):**

 **Zeus: Defense, 7000 Power, Lightning bolts that do 600 damage, intellectuality, 100**

 **Hera: Defense, 3500 Power, 400 intellectuality, 600**

 **Hades: Defense, 6000 Power, 4000 and 5500 is opponent attacks first(Can only use once a round unless refreshed, and also summon skeletons that do 50 damage along with whatever Hades does. He can summon up to 3) Intellectuality, 750**

 **Poseidon: Defense, 6500(Power and Defense gets raised by 500 when in water)Power, 550 intellectuality, 350**

 **Athena: Defense,4000 Power, 450 intellectuality, 1500 intellectual damage, 300(Once her opponent's intellectual stats are 0 or below, the opposing cannot attack for 3 turns)**

 **Ares: Defense, 5000(endless blood for 3 turns) Power, 600** **intellectual, 200**

 **Aphrodite: Defense, 1500 Power, 100 intellectual, 200 Charm, 8000(opposing male gods assist her or beat themselves up.**

 **Apollo: Defense, 5500(+30 every turn) Power, 400(Can also play music to make his opponent fall asleep for 2 turns) intellectual, 350**

 **Artemis: Defense, 5500(can summon wolves to aid her. she can summon up to 3 with 30 attack power,) Power, 400(+30 every turn) intellectual, 600**

 **Dionysus: Defense, 3000 Power, 500 intellectual, 300**

 **Hypnos: Defense, 4500 Power, 450 (when ever he attacks, the opponent's attack the next time decreases by 20%; Once he attacked three times, the opponent falls asleep for one turn) intellectual, 600**

 **Kronos: Infinite attack and defense, Intellectual, 600**

 **That took forever...**

 **Sum: In Nico's trial, he duels Minos in Mythomagic. Nico was victorious for the most part in the** **beginning, but then the true face of the trial is shown. He senses all around him, of an alternate reality where his mother didn't die and instead went to the underworld like his father had wanted. As a life that could never be his revolves around him, Nico struggles with himself, regretting, ad trying his best not to look back at the past, because if he does, he loses. In the end, Nico accepts that he would not want to be in that other time, only because then he wouldn't have been able to meet all his friends. He realizes just because my past is depressing doesn't mean I have to. Nico defeated all of Minos' cards with the Hades his sister died to get him.**

 **Chapter 20 end**


	22. Regele Intercullini

**Chapter 21**

 **Percy's POV**

* * *

I stared at Gaea's amused face.

" Percy, I gave you the easiest test. It shouldn't take you this long to decide." Gaea purred.

" Shut up." I hissed.

" Come on Percy, choose. Only one can live, will you chose the sacrifice your girlfriend, or this girl you barley know?"

" This goes against our agreement!" I yelled.

" No it doesn't. I haven't killed anyone yet. I'll only kill one person, and then let you all go since I broke it. If you keep stalling, 24 hours would fly by. Then I'd just kill them both."

That's not fair. I gritted my teeth. I walked in here prepared to fight monster, face phycological pain, but this I couldn't do.

" Does someone have to die today?"

Gaea smirked, understanding what I meant."Percy Jackson, I really do prefer you try to save one of the girls' lives by sacrificing yourself. However, my master cannot have a dead representative on his plate."

I battled with myself. I could possibly attack Gaea, but there would be no way I could win. Not alone anyway.

" If it makes the choice easier, I'll tell you a little secret." Gaea lowered her voice into a dark, heavy whisper.

I inclined my head, showing that I didn't care because I really didn't. Murder could not be justified.

Gaea rumbled and told me anyway."You know, this Merope person. She's not who you think she is." Gaea warned." Even I would prefer you pick Annabeth over this girl."

" Why would you be afraid of a hunter." I said, I needed to keep her occupied and thinking so I could make a decision.

" It's not that I'm afraid of her. I don't want this mockery to us immortals like her in the world. Walking all around me." Gaea scrunched up her face in anger,"She is a monster."

Looking at Merope's frail face, I couldn't what Gaea was talking about. Merope was fun and strict. She was the girl who could anger Nico by just saying one word, she was the girl that helped us not get fat by cooking for us. What could she have ever done to make Gaea so mad?

" Oh it's not just me." Gaea said." All the gods hate her. Yes even your father." She said the last part as I was about to protest that my father would never hate such a sweet girl.

" What did she do?" I asked.

" Percy, I'm not in the mood for explaining history to you. I'm here to help you fail this test."

I scowled. Gaea really didn't have any intention of helping me.

" I'm changing the time limit. You, and only you have thirty seconds to choose."

" NO!"

But Gaea was already counting backwards.

" 26." She took two sharpened stone spears that she created from the earth(or would that be herself?) and readied to kill.

I panicked. Annabeth or Merope?

 _The answers obvious._ That habitual voice said inside me. _You would sacrifice your_ _girlfriend, your Annabeth, for a strange girl not even your father trusts?_

" 2."

" I choose both!" I forced out before Gaea could touch Annabeth's flesh.

She glared at me with her abnormal crimson eyes." Did you just say you chose to kill both, or let both live?"

I gulped." Let both live." I quivered. Gaea's massive murderous aura creeped under my skin. I hadn't felt this scared since, well, I last saw Gaea.

Surprisingly, she smiled." Congratulations Percy, you pass."

I stood frozen for a bit, then took in her words. I cheered, overwhelmed with relief. The moment didn't last.

" However, I'm still going to kill Merope." Her grin faded. So did my attitude.

" WHAT?" I yelled." You just said I passed the test!"

" That's right, and now I'm free to do whatever I want to do. I did what he told me to. In exchange, I get to be free."

She held the spear over Merope. I sprinted towards them, desperate. With a flick of her wrist, the ground formed a cage around me. I pulled out Riptide, but the bars were thick. I wouldn't make it in time.

" GAEA! STOP IT!" I continued to scream in protest. I frantically slashed the bars, but they wouldn't give in.

Suddenly, the world stopped. Like, literally stopped. I saw Gaea freeze in mid motion, just about to tear Merope's heart out. I took the opportunity to finally break from the earth cage.

I kneeled down beside Merope, she was breathing, but faintly. I leaned down to hear her heartbeat, but it was very distracting when the mother of titans and giants looked at you with bloody lust and a mouth half open holding a spear.

" Hey don't touch her."

I immediately jerked up. A little boy, around maybe Nico's age stared at me with intensive golden eyes, which brought back too many unnecessary memories of a certain time lord. He was awfully monotone. I mean, this guy was a moody teen. He wore baggy black sweatpants and a white shirt that said _The One Thing That Doesn't Affect Me Is Time._ He had dark hair that looked slightly violet, but maybe it was under the sun. His face was fair and angular. I wash't a girl or anything, but I could tell he was handsome.

" Uh, hey. Do you know her?"

He disappeared."Of course I do, she's my friend."

I jumped back. Instinctivley going defensive. The kid appeared behind me without giving away his presence and very quickly too. I didn't even see him sneak behind me. The young boy now had a playful grin on his face.

" You're Percy Jackson right?" The boy said.

I slowly nodded.

" My name's Regele. Nice to meet you!" He innocently smiled.

The corner of my lip twitched upwards. Something about this boy was not right. But he seemed friendly enough.

" Nice to meet you too." I said." So, what are you doing here? Are you the one that's causing this?" I pointed at Gaea.

He nodded." She was about to kill Merope, and you weren't strong enough yet to obviously I had to step in."

My blood pounded as he said _you weren't strong enough yet._ Did Regele think he was stronger than me? I looked at Gaea again. If he had the power to stop a primordial goddess in mid motion, he was definitely out of my current league.

' _Merope is a mockery.'_ Gaea's words found me again.

" Hey." I said to Regele. He turned around.

" Do the gods hate Merope?" I didn't really know why I asked that question. But if he cared enough for Merope to come to this god forsaken land, he must know more about Merope than even Thalia does.

Regele pondered that question for a moment. His golden eyes gleaming with what almost seemed to be mischief.

" They don't hate Merope." He said casually. I exhaled. So Gaea was lying after all, Merope had done nothing wrong and my father doesn't hate her or anything.

" But." Regele continued." They do hate what she's representing."

" Like?" I felt stupid. I was asking some thirteen year old questions when I was 16.

" Don't you know about them? They were pretty famous back in the day. Merope was part of a group that hated the gods, the Five Cheaters of Death."

" Cheaters of Death…" Images rolled around me. I remembered Chiron had once given us a brief lecture on the Cheaters of Death. They were five ruthless demigods who blamed the gods for everything bad that happened to them. Apparently most of them found a way to escape death, which is why they were called the Cheaters of Death. One of them is now in the Fields of Punishment. If both Merope and this kid were part of the original Five, how old were they now?

" Exactly." Regele said." The Five were awesome and powerful too. The gods hated them because they achieved immortality without, well, being a monster or god. It irritates them just to hear the name because even the combined forces of the Olympians and the primordial gods couldn't stop them. They failed to kill five miserable children."

Regele laughed. I stood in shock, he read my mind, and that was something only the gods could do. But this kid wasn't a god, he had the presence of a demigod.

"So then, Merope was part of the Five?" I said, not wanting to believe my ears. Merope was pretty powerful, but not enough to be able to take down multiple gods. To my dismay, Regele nodded." I'm also assuming you're one of the five as well?"

" I'm not part of the Five, they no longer exist. Now, I'm just Regele Interculluni."

 _The Five, The three, and the Fifteen gather..._

It made sense now. The Five were the Cheaters, the Three were me Nico, and Thalia, and the Fifteen were still unknown.

" I think you're part of the New Great Prophecy." I said." There was a line that said, _The Five, The three, and the Fifteen gather…_ The Five must've referred to you. The Cheaters will gather again if we want to…beat whatever we're supposed to beat."

Regele tilted his head." There's another prophecy? Three in one century, that's definitely weird." He smiled." Or special."

I couldn't tell if he was trying to flatter me or trying to freak me out.

" Regele, come with us. You're part of the prophecy whether you like it or not. We should all stay together." I said, extending my hand." Nico and Thalia would be happy to see someone from the legends."

Regele knit his brows when I said Nico. Did they know each other? Was Nico once trying to kill them or something? He had acted like a fury before.

" I'm sorry Percy Jackson, but its not time for me to get involved." He then smirked wickedly." Besides, you don't even know the true horrors of the Five Cheaters of Death. I could kill you right now and you wouldn't even realize you were dead until you looked at Hades. So don't think for a moment that I am nice."

Shivers crawled throughout my body. He completely went from the innocent little kid to a devious murderer.

Regele picked Merope up the bridal way.

" Congrats on passing the test, although it was fairly easy. Tell Nico I said hi. I'll see you later." He disappeared along with Merope.

Gaea crashed her spear agains the damp, cavern floor. She looked around, confused.

" Percy Jackson," She rumbled."What happened? How did you get out of my cage and where is that damn Merope?"

I looked at Gaea, after meeting Regele, she no longer seemed so imitating.

" The Five protected each other." I simply put.

Well, you can imagine what happened after that. Gaea roared. The entire earth shook, and I could tell the next headline on CNN would be: massive unexpected earthquake in Mesopotamia.

I picked Annabeth up. She was still sleeping, and breathing faintly. But I knew she would be okay.

A simple door appeared before me, and while Gaea was having a fit, I sneaked out.

* * *

 **Hey, I know its short and Percy's trial sucked, but I was trying to base the trials on their fatal flaw. Percy's fatal flaw was he wanted to save everyone so, there you go.**

 **So! How did you like Regele? If you remember** **correctly, he one of the people the man in black visited in the prologue. His eyes are a hint to who his godly parent is(hint hint).**

 **Also, i was thinking of making a prequel to the New Prophecy with a story about the Five Cheaters of Death and their origins. Tell me if you like that idea and I'll inform you when I'll publish it in a later chapter.**

 **I don't know what happened but my views skyrocketed. More reviews = more chapters so pls review!**

 **Chapter 21 end.**


	23. Tame Her

**Chapter 22**

 **No POV**

* * *

Nico and Thalia were the first knee to come out, Percy followed quickly after.

"You guys aren't dead!" Leo said enthusiastically when he saw them come from their respective doors.

" Gee thanks for the confidence." Thalia grumbled.

Leo and everybody else stared at her.

" Thalia what happened to your hair?" Will asked.

Thalia twiddled with her hair," I grew it."

" Well I can see that." Leo scoffed." How?"

Thalia flipped her hair." A certain goddess helped me a bit."

Nico started laughing." Thalia, when did you get so girly?"

Now it was Nico's turn to be stared at.

" Did something happen Nico? Are you mentally okay?" Leo asked, fear intermingled within his voice.

Nico tilted his head," No, of course not. Why would you think that?"

Percy and Will exchanged uncertain glances. Nico looked at the sleeping Annabeth in Percy's arms.

" Hey, where's Merope?" Nico asked.

Percy glanced at his shoes. He set Annabeth leaning against the cave before his arms gave in.

" Percy, why do you have Annabeth but not Merope?" Thalia asked, joining Nico.

Percy sighed and told them all about his trial and how he was supposed to choose between Annabeth and Merope. About how Gaea lied and tried to kill Merope anyway, but then a mysterious kid jumped in to save her.

" He says hi." Percy said looking at Nico." Do you know him? He has dark hair and golden eyes. It seems like he can control movement or something like that."

Nico tapped his head," No, I've never heard of him or seen anyone other than Kronos with golden eyes."

Percy nodded," I thought so. His name was Regele and he said he was part of a group called the Five Cheaters of Death."

" Then maybe he know me because I once pursued his overdue soul?" Nico thought,"But I don't remember every task my father asked me to do, after all, he does give me a lot of jobs. There was this one time my father asked me to chase the soul of a demigod who could control souls. I mean, how ironic is that? I chase his soul and his could chases other souls. But the guy was cool. I got to know him better after a while. I found him all the way in Japan! There was-"

Everyone knew something was wrong. Nico was talking too much. Thalia was being too girly. Percy was the only one who seemed unaffected.

" What horrors they must've been through to be so traumatized." Leo shook his head slowly.

Suddenly, the ground burst open. Literally. Gaea popped out of the ground, breaking the very floor. Percy, with reflexes his friends had never seen him have, jumped over to pick Annabeth up.

Gaea's face was scrunched up in anger. Her red eyes glistening more than usual. She was now twelve feet high. Just enough to be able to move in the cave.

" O MY FREAKING GOD!" Leo yelled." GAEA'S MAD!"

" Yeah, Regele kinda made her mad." Percy said, significantly more calm than Leo.

" Kinda?" Will said.

" RAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Gaea roared.

" Got an idea on how to calm her down?" Nico asked, jumping from stone to stone. The ground wouldn't stay still.

Thalia hovered above them.

" Since when did Thalia know how to fly?" Nico grumbled, jealous.

Thalia shot two jabs of lightning at Gaea, who let them land on her. Completely unaffected, Gaea continued to tantrum on.

" Hey, don't you think this is related to the _She will give, you must tame_ thing? Maybe it's her giving up her sanity and we have to tame her." Percy said.

" Well I don't really know who this Regele guy is, but she must hate the Five very much for her to lose her composure." Will said.

" I don't know if you noticed, but we're up against THE HOLY EARTH MOTHER! WANNA HELP OUT?" Leo shouted.

Nico laughed again, sending shivers down Leo's spine. The laugh was so innocent. Too innocent. That freaked him out.

" I have an idea!" Percy said.

" We're listening Annabeth Jr." Leo shouted while melting a piece of rock that was being thrown at him.

" Thalia and Leo, I need you guys." Percy said." Nico, control the ground so that the rocks don't go too wild. Will cover Nico, make sure not a single piece of dust gets on him while he's focusing."

" R-right!" Will said, there was something else in his voice too. Did it quiver?

Nico clapped his hands together as if he was praying. All the rocks stopped dancing around and only twitched every now and then. Gaea tried to lift them up again, however, Nico just set them back down harmlessly. Will distracted Gaea by shooting arrows from a distance. Not that it hurt her or anything, but it certainly annoyed her.

" FOOLISH HALF BLOODS!" She cried out.

Percy had never tried to do something so complicated before. And it didn't help that the floor still moved a bit and the earth mother was screaming.

" Hey Percy, my face feels different. Like it's more smooth now." Leo said." Don't tell me you pulled me over just to put some Dove on my face."

" Woah, Leo, you look really different." Thalia said from behind.

Leo turned around. He gaped at Thalia.

" I could say the same…"

Thalia's black hair had turned blonde, and her skin, smooth and fair. She looked a lot like Merope. Leo's complexion was lighter. His hair, instead of dark brown, was now dark purple, and his irises gleaming gold.

Percy pointed at Thalia." You're Merope." He said, then turned to Leo." And you're Regele. Both of you are going to bow to the earth mother, beg for forgiveness, make yourselves look like fools. Flatter her. Tell her about how powerless you guys are and I'm sure she'll be happy."

Leo stared at Percy in disbelief." Yeah she'll be happy! She'll be happy to kill me! I'm not ready to die yet."

" What if she attacks us?" Thalia asked.

" Pretend to get hit, then drop on the floor dead." Percy said." It's fool proof."

" You actually think the Gaea, mother of both Titans and Giants, could be fooled with us playing possum?" Leo asked.

Percy nodded.

" Great. I'd like to have my grave decorated with a statue of myself." Leo mumbled.

Leo and Thalia, now Regele and Merope snuck on the scene. Nico looked tired. Beads of sweat were already dripping from his face, he looked as if he could pass out at any moment. Percy signaled Regele and Merope to 'get on with it.'

Regele and Merope sighed.

"Hey, you are no match for me." Leo said unenthusiastically.

" Regele…" Gaea snarled. She was falling for it. Leo flinched at the pure hatred in the words.

" The pressure! There is no way I can win, you're too powerful for me to defeat!" Leo said, serious.

Gaea smirked." I was wondering when you'd understand. You merely delayed your death the moment you provoked me."

" No kidding. I have no idea what I was thinking." The entire conversation was not acting anymore, it was real.

" We grovel at your feet o powerful one!" Thalia hesitantly got on her knees and begged forgiveness for all the things they did wrong and that Gaea would not kill them.

Percy whispered to the half exhausted Nico what was going on. Leo and Thalia heard him slightly giggle.

'The brat.' They both thought.

" No, you do not deserve to be allowed to live. You mocked me once, so now I shall destroy you!" Gaea picked up a large boulder without touching it and threw it at Thalia and Leo.

They both braced themselves to break the attack. Just before the rock hit them, Leo and Thalia smashed it with their fists, along with some fire and lightning. Since they were under the rock when they smashed it, and Gaea was high above them, Gaea could not see what they were doing. Once the stone shattered, both disguised demigods collapsed on the floor dramatically. Gaea frowned. She had always envisioned destroying them to be much harder. Either way, they were both dead, and she had won! They even groveled at her feet. Feeling satisfied, she shrunk back to normal human size.

" I have done it! I have killed-" Gaea spun around. Regele and Merope were not there. She cursed.

" I saw them decompose into dust." Thalia quickly said.

Gaea turned to the daughter of Zeus, she had not seen her during the battle, but maybe it was because Gaea was so focused on the other two.

" Now that those two are out of the way." Gaea turned her attention back to the other demigods." I congratulate you on passing the first set of trials."

Everyone took large breaths of relief. Nico, surprisingly even cheered.

" Your first gifts should be somewhat obvious by now." Gaea inclined her head, and the three dragons appeared.

Will and Leo huffed in jealousy.("You have a dragon Leo" Will grumbled.)

" Cool!" Nico shouted, still half asleep but sounding more energetic than usual.

" Now I must tell you a truth. You three must be prepared to take it." Gaea suddenly hushed down into a whisper.

All three lost enthusiasm and listened intently.

" They are the reincarnation of your loved ones."

Silence.

Then...

 _"_ Luke is now a dragon?!"

" How can my mother be one of my gifts? She died!"

" You dragged my sister into the body of a dragon!?"

Questions piled up. Anger piled up. They had all known their loved ones were coming back to life, but not as a dragon. The three expected them to start the reincarnation from a baby, a _human_ baby. Not a dragon.

" Quiet." Gaea's voice was sharp." Percy, yours is the aqua blue and silver one. His name is Luke. Thalia, yours is the metallic golden one. Her name is Beryl. Nico, yours is the pure white one. Her name is Bianca."

At each name, the three looked at their own dragons.

Thalia looked uncertain at both Luke and Beryl.

" Do they have memories?" Nico asked.

Gaea shook her head." None. You will be strangers to them as they will to you."

Percy felt stupid, but he sensed a rope slowly dragging himself towards the dragon. His dragon.

Luke had leather like skin. It was not too smooth but not too rough either. His silver hair was long and started at the scalp and ended all the way to the the tail. His eye color was the same, the usual sea blue, only now his pupils were slitted, like a reptile. His entire body was that of traditional chinese dragon, however, the face was not large and boxy. It was instead thin and sleek, like a serpent. It had four medium sized legs spread out in pair along the body. The dragon had no wings but I could tell it can fly just as well as the other two.

Thalia and Nico had the same notion.

Thalia's dragon, Beryl, had two thick legs that she stood on and two little useless arms. Her body was covered in golden armor, even her face. Beryl was strong and majestic looking. Her kings were large and armored just like the rest of her body. Her chest plate seemed to stick out a little more, making her look proud all the time.

Bianca was, well pure white. If Luke was sleek, and Beryl was majestic, then Bianca was beautiful. Her black eyes were angled upwards, and her snout was a perfect rounded v. She had four graceful legs that she depended on to stand and shimmering claws underneath the furry hand. Beryl's wings were big, but Bianca's were larger. They looked like angel wings. Her tail was long and expanded to make almost a peacock feathered ending, only white.

The three heard Gaea sigh. Percy, Thalia, and Nico snapped from their own personal worlds and watched Gaea slowly open her eyes to expose the usual fresh green color it once was.

" My task is done. Now go away you measly demigods. I'm sleepy." Gaea said, yawning. She melted into the earth." My anger is finally subdued..."

Percy's dragon let out a low growl that sounded a lot like multiple hiccups.

" Huh? Hey you-"

Luke snapped his jaws and nearly took a bit of Percy along with it. Percy ducked just in time.

" What was that?!" Percy yelled dazed."You don't bite your master like that!"

Obviously the dragon did not like Percy calling himself his master, because it straitened tall, and tried to bite some more of Percy.

Percy jumped as the dragon charged. Sidestep. Chomp. Duck. Chomp. Roll. Chomp. Percy got on top of the dragon and ran across it's back.

" This is insane!" He panted.

The dragon flew up, twisting with intense flexibility skills, knotting himself, swirling. Luke occasionally bumped into the cave wall.

" Help!" Percy yelled. but his so called friends were busy with the other dragons.

Bianca instantly liked Nico. She purred with a higher pitch than Luke, nuzzling Nico's face. Nico nuzzled right back.

Beryl was giving Thalia the cold shoulder. When Thalia tried to touch Beryl, the dragon would lightly smack her hand away with her tail.

" Ow…" Thalia mumbled.

" So Percy, how did you disguise Thalia and Leo so good?" Nico asked, as if Percy wasn't struggling in a full on battle with a dragon.

" If you shut up and help maybe I'll tell you!" Percy yelled as he used his celestial bronze sword to stop Luke in mid-bite.

Nico and Thalia shrugged to each other.

" Apologize to Luke." Thalia said. He voice wavered for a moment. She had still not gotten over the fact that Luke was still alive.

" I didn't do anything wrong though!" Percy dodged.

" Do it anyways." Nico ordered.

" Okay Okay! I'm sorry Luke!"

Luke stopped for a moment before roughly dropping Percy on the ground.

" Hey!"

Luke growled.

" I did not!" Percy rumbled back.

Nico raised an eyebrow." Did you just understand what Luke said?"

" Yeah, didn't you?"

Thalia and Nico exchanged looks.

" Nope."

" Zilch."

" I guess it could be a bond thing."

Bianca squeaked. Nico jumped.

" Bianca just talked!" Nico eyes wide.

" Hey Beryl! Wanna tell me something too?" Beryl leaned down and snorted smoke into Thalia's face."That- _cough-_ was not understandable."

" Hey guys, not trying to ruin the cool kids club, but where to now?" Leo jumped in. He didn't sound resentful, just playful.

" Camp Half Blood." Percy said.

" How again? I mean sure, you've got dragons that can take us there, but what about supplies? We have nada." Leo said."It's at least a two day journey."

Bianca squeaked again.

" Really? That'd be great!" Nico said.

" What's so great?" Percy asked.

" Bianca says she knows how to shadow travel."

Leo whistled."Great. How far can she go because we have to go halfway across the world."

Bianca screeched threatenly at Leo, who backed off.

" She says she can go all the way." Nico said in Bianca's defense.

" You're lucky to have a dragon that listens to you." Percy mumbled. Thalia nodded in agreement. Their two respective dragons shot them death glances.

Bianca communicated with Nico, who nodded. Bianca interlaced her tail with the other dragons. Leo and Will rode Festus, who came in late to the party. Percy rode on Luke(neither were happy) and Thalia rode on Beryl(ditto) along with Annabeth in her arms. Nico good beside Bianca. And together, Nico and Bianca fused their powers together to create a large enough pathway for four dragons and five demigods.

Thalia had never been through a shadow travel before, but now she wished she hadn't. Thalia didn't know if all shadow travels were supposed to be cold and fast, like the wind harshly smacking your face. Not to mention dark. She didn't know how Nico could stand that feeling. A shard of light finally appeared in front of the demigods after the longest travel Nico had ever done.

Sure enough, Clarisse, Ares kid, stared at us until she realized she was looking at four dragons, the Three, Will, and Leo popping out of a shadow.

" Wha-" She stopped herself. She didn't want to know." You missed a lot."

" You too!" Nico said." We flew across the Pacific on the really fat but comfy Festus and fought Nyx and-" He paused."Then crashed because-" Nico stopped again." We landed on Mesopotamia and rode on hippocampi all the way to Mesopotamia. I was sick of the water by then and Gaea ate Annabeth and Merope. Oh, I forgot to mention how annoying Merope was the entire trip. But then she got saved then kidnapped by this kid who said he was part of the five! We fought Gaea and got out dragons which was our…first…gif-"

Nico collapsed. Completely exhausted.

Clarisse stared at us, then at Nico.

" Well, he didn't say it all in chronological order." Thalia said helpfully.

" Yeah, well, while you guys were out having fun, a lot of things are changing here." Clarisse said, suddenly acusive.

Leo's turn to babble."Do you have any idea how hard it was to get halfway across the world, fighting monsters in the land without gods? It' horrible! I had to freaking stalk three dragons," He pointed and Luke, Beryl, and Bianca."for over 24 hours in the desert! Watching them bathe in a cool pool! I became a Nico!"

" It may have been hard." Clarisse's voice cracked now." But at least the enemy was in front of you. Our enemy is something we can't fight."

Percy looked intensely at Clarisse." What happened?" It wasn't every day someone related to Ares was scared.

" You know Pandemonium?" Clarisse said.

Thalia nodded. She had seen the new about it.

" Well, it's in the camp, and it's already killed four campers."

* * *

 **For the sounds of the dragons, Luke is deep and sounds like he's gargling. Beryl is the classic dragon roar and Bianca is kinda like mew's voice(from pokemon).**

 **The First gift is officially over, and it only took like what, 15 or so chapters? The next quest should be much longer(maybe, i free write these so I can only guess).**

 **Chapter 22 end**


	24. Our Home is Dead

**Chapter 23**

 **Thalia's POV**

* * *

" What?" I asked, I wasn't sure if I heard correctly.

" You heard me. Somehow, Pandemonium has slipped by the magical barrier and our friends are dying one after the next."

" Who has died so far?" Percy asked with a shaky breath.

" Madison, Jurio, Salem, and Connor Stoll." Clarisse said grimly, with each name, her voice cracked a bit more.

The only name I recognized was Connor Stoll, but I felt ashamed for not knowing the other names. These were demigods like me, dead. They didn't die honorably like Charles Beckendorf did. They never had the chance to prove themselves. It was unfair. I couldn't believe Connor was gone. Sure, he was stupid, and ridiculous, but he didn't deserve to die. Not like this anyways.

" Travis hasn't come out of his bed for days."

" Hey Percy, do you think…"

" Yeah, I bet this is our enemy saying you don't have all the time in the world." Percy grit his teeth."I'll kill him."

Nico's lip twitched upwards a bit, as if agreeing.

" Percy," I saw the familiar gallop of Chiron. He looked as if he hadn't slept in days." What are you doing here?"

I could've taken that offensively, but after having four demigods die, I wouldn't care about being polite either.

" We've gotten out first gift, and came back of course." Percy said.

Chiron looked at the three grand dragons. If there was such a thing as perfect timing, it was now. Bianca collapsed from exhaustion much like his partner, tarnishing their grandness a bit .

Another voice came into earshot." Are they defective?"

" Nyssa!" Leo exclaimed.

" Hello Leo." Nyssa, much like the others, looked robbed of life. I think that last joke made her 50 years older.

" Percy, Thalia, and…Nico." Chiron looked around for Nico a bit until he saw him at my knees."Come with me to the Big House."

Leo and Nyssa and Will excused themselves and carried Annabeth to the infirmary. We told the dragons to stay where they were.("Please Luke? Just this once? Don't kill anyone okay?")Percy helped me get Nico onto my back, and we walked through camp.

The camp was as cheery as a graveyard.

Multiple people were coughing. Someone was actually throwing up, multiple Apollo kids ran to help the kid, but they themselves were coughing.

The Hunters were off no better. They coughed and looked as pale as the rest of the demigods. The campers and Hunters weren't even fighting. I wanted to go to my Hunters, but Chiron put his hand on my shoulder.

" Save the world and you save them. If you save, them, who's going to save the world?"

When we walked into the Big House, Rachel was already there. She didn't look as sick, but she looked just as tired.

" Guys." Rachel mumbled as we sat down in the available space. Suddenly, she went wild." HATE! CURSES! DIE!" She gasped, back to normal for a moment.

" Rachel!" Percy shouted.

She went strait back to her fit."FIVE! DIE! YOU MOCK US!"

Percy and I exchanged knowing glances. Chiron caught it.

" Do you know something about this?" He asked. Chiron was always perceptive.

I nodded."Gaea once said something about the Five Cheaters of Death."

" She really hated them." Percy added.

" Of course she does." Chiron said, he knit his brows." Every god knows about the Five."

" You once told us something about them in a lecture a few months ago. Care to explain more?"

" ETERNAL! DEATH! LOST!"

" The Five were children who resented the gods from different eras." Chiron said wistfully." I met one of them before, at age 13 that kid was able to match Achilles."

Percy and I gaped.

" No way. Achilles was one of the most powerful mythological figures." I stuttered.

Chiron chuckled." Hold on to your surprises for until I finish. The boy's name was Regele, he-"

" Hey! Thats' the guy I met!" Percy said, standing up.

" Please sit down Percy." Percy turned red and sat." As I was saying, Regele could control time. In all honestly, he might've been more powerful than the time lord Kronos. I met one more. This one was Aglovale. He had medical skills beyond any god of healing."

" IMMORTAL! MOCKERY!"

" There were three others, I don't know much of this details, but each had a special ability or attribute that allowed them to live forever without gaining immortality from the gods."

" That's amazing, and to think Merope was part of that group." I whispered to myself.

Chiron smiled." They were beautiful in combat. Once, all the primordial and olympian gods gathered just to take them down, instead, the gods were defeated."

" So these people could practically take on multiple Gaea's at once." Percy summed up. Chiron nodded."Great."

" _IN THE WORLD OF WATER_ _LILIES, THE HATE GATHER, DEAD OR ALIVE. THE THREE STAY OR TO LEAVE IN NO PASSING AT ALL. PAIN IS A LIE ONCE THE MASK IS ON. A FRIEND'S REVENGE, IS WHAT ENDS IT ALL. WHEN THE THRIRTY SIX GONE, THE FIFTEEN RISE."_

Rachel gasped and went right back to screaming random words. My ears may have played tricks on me, but I was pretty sure that was a quest, although it also did should like a bunch of numbers as well.

" Chiron, what's wrong with Rachel?" Percy asked. His eyes were brimming with concern. Sometimes I forget that he and Rachel once liked each other, even now, they're great friends.

Chiron aged a few millennia." The Gods are weakening, my dear Percy. I had received a message from Mr. D. He told me a mysterious plague has slowly pecking on the god's powers. They're all sick and Apollo can't help them either because he's sick as well."

" What!?" Percy and I said at once. My jaw dropped. How could a god get sick? That was impossible! They were immortal.

Chiron caught my thought,"They can't be killed most likely, but they could be robbed of so much strength they become no more than half dead spirits.

I shuddered, thinking about my father, Zeus, the king of Olympus, as weak as a minor spirit. It didn't seem natural. I wanted to barf at the thought.

" You Three need to leave." Chiron said abruptly.

It came out so sudden, I didn't know if he was joking or not, until I saw the sorrow in his eyes.

" But we just got here." Percy protested." With the Camp weak, we need all heroes we can get! How many campers are not affected?"

" Only about twenty, but statistics doesn't determine-"

" Only twenty?" I stood up, bumping Nico's head but I didn't care." Including Hunters?"

Chiron slowly nodded." Thalia, please sit down." Chiron pleaded. I had never heard him plead before, it was so pitiful. I did not want Chiron to be this way. Any of the campers. The atmosphere of Camp Half Blood was something I had always enjoyed. I sat down, I didn't want my dear teacher be hurt again." Thank you Thalia."

Percy still frowned. I couldn't blame him, but I decided to hear Chiron out.

" You Three are the only way to success in this, war, battle, trials, whatever it's supposed to be. If you die from one of us infecting you just because we needed more manpower, I would never forgive myself." Chiron looked at Rachel, "then there's her prophecy. You Three have to go to this, 'World of Water Lilies' and receive your gifts. And take Rachel with you."

I looked at Chiron quizzically." Why Rachel?" I asked. Usually, I'm not sure if Chiron noticed or not, Oracles don't usually go on demigod quests.

" Because you can't come back here." Chiron said."And for your third gift, you need a prophecy, don't you?"

Now it was Percy's turn to burst.

" Chiron!" He yelled." You can't stop us from comming back here. This-" Percy's voice broke." This is my home."

Chiron did the unexpected. He stomped up to full height, looming above Percy."Percy, I'm not asking you. I'm ORDERING you to leave and not come back until you end this threat." Chiron nearly hissed.

I had never seen Chiron like this before. He was usually calm, wise, and kind. This was anger...and fear. Chiron eyes looked like they were on the edge of leaking.

" I had just lost four dear friends. I don't want to see you on a bed, unable to stop dying. Slowly withering away through sickness, not on the battlefield, not in honor, in vain. The worst way to die. You know what Connor had once told me just before the battle against Kronos? He told me, that if he was going to die, he would do so protecting his brother, his friends and Olympus. And everyone was going to be grateful to his grave. Giving him pounds of candy every day. He wanted to die a hero. Instead, he died helplessly. I HATED THAT!" Chiron roared." So please, just, leave, healthy."

Percy was at a lost of words, sparkles rolled from his eyes, as he looked down, ashamed. My heart quenched, I couldn't believe Connor was dead. I felt like he would jump on us any moment splattering mud on our faces and said it was poop. I didn't seem real. My eyes stung as salty liquids poured out. I understood Percy, but Chiron was right. We had to go. I took Percy's shoulder. His usual broad, hero like shoulders drooped.

" TIME! LIFE!" Rachel continued screaming as we walked through the camp, Chiron was guiding her. We found the dragons playing with Festus, or to be more precise, 'bite the metal dragon until he has no more parts.'I couldn't even bring myself smile. Percy asked if he could go see Blackjack, and Chiron reluctantly agreed. I settled Nico right beside my old friend Bianca, who was also still unconscious.

" Do we have any idea where this place is?" I asked.

Chiron shrugged."Your guess is as good as mine dear."

" Then where are we supposed to go?"

Before Chiron could answer, I heard someone calling my name.

" Piper?" I asked.

Piper was undoubatly the most beautiful girl in the camp( Perhaps aside from Merope, I'd have to double check the next Time I see her). She had chocolate brown hair and coco colored skin. Her eyes were green and her smile was usually so warm, it could met you. Usually, now it was just weary.

" You're back!" She said.

I looked uncertainly at Chiron." Actually, I'm just about to leave."

Piper tilted her head." Why? we really could use some help. Strange things, at least, stranger than usual things are happening at camp."

She looked behind me." Is that Nico? Why is he sleeping and smiling? Who are those dragons? Where did you get them?"

I cracked a smile, I don't know if it was her demigod powers working, or just her natural charm, but she made me happier.

" Is Jason here?" I asked.

Suddenly, Piper's bright face fell." He, um...got a little sick."

I gaped at her. My little brother was sick? I turned around and looked at Chiron. He nodded.

" Well I can't leave!" I told Chiron." Jason is sick and you expect me to just let this all pass?"

" If you stay, how will you help him get better?" Chiron asked.

Reason vs Being a blunt idiot. But at least this blunt idiot had emotion. I couldn't look at Chiron anymore. Percy approached with Blackjack.

" I need to take Blackjack with me." Percy said.

" Why?"

" Because I don't feel like I can ride on...him." Percy pointed at Luke, who was still snapping at Festus.

Blackjack snorted.

" Don't worry, I'm not replacing you. You're much better than Luke." Blackjack puffed his chest out.

Piper looked between the dragons, Chiron, Percy, and me.

" Is something going on that I should be aware of?" Piper asked.

" Piper," Chiron gently said," Let's step back."

Leo and Will approached them.

" Good luck guys, and may the odds ever be in your favor." Leo said.

" Sorry we can't go with you. The camp needs all the healers it can get." Will shot all of us an apologetic look, slowly lingering on Nico longer.

" Don't worry, if I were you I wouldn't leave the camp either." I said resentfully, without bothering to look at Chiron.

Nyssa handed us a satchel full of drachmas and mortal money. She shot all of us an apologetic look.

" Don't die." Was all Nyssa said. I was feeling more confident than ever.

Then, Drew Tanaka, who was a ex-counsler at the Aphrodite Cabin, gave us some clothes.

" You know, so you can look gorgeous again. I like your new hair Thalia." Drew said.

No one had really noticed my hair since I got back to Camp Half Blood. I thanked Drew. I guess it was an Aphrodite thing. I put the clothes in the bag Nyssa had given me along with the drachmas.

Percy helped Rachel onto Beryl. Nyssa gave us a load of drachmas and mortal cash. I thanked her. Now the only trouble was Nico and Bianca. Clovis, who seemed like he was one of the fortunate twenty that were not affected yet, yawned his way to Nico. Clovis slapped Nico, who yelped.

" Zeus! 600 attack power! Oh, hey guys." Nico rubbed his eyes." Are we at camp Half Blood? I'm hungry. Oh! Chiron, sup. I'm famished. Got something to chew on? Why is everyone gathered around me? Why do you look so gloomy? Did I do something weird?"

Me, Percy, Leo and Will ignored him. Everyone else seemed shocked at Nico's new demeanor as he talked about the most random things. Something about a dream and Minos and Mythomagic.

Clovis did the same to Bianca, who didn't yelp in pain as Nico did.

" We're going." I said.

Nico looked at me confused."What? But we just-well I'm pretty sure we just got here."

" Less than one hour ago." Percy said.

Nico swirled around, trying to get some information out of us. Percy dragged him by the collar to Bianca.

Despite feeling down, it was ironic to see Percy be the responsible one and Nico the reckless one.

Annabeth was no where in sight, and it was either Percy was too angry to notice it or he tried not to think of Annabeth. Seeing her would most likely make Percy regret leaving the camp even more. After all, Chiron had pretty much kicked us out of camp without letting me say goodbye to my Hunters.

We mounted our dragons( in Percy's case, pegasus) and waved one last goodbye to all our friends at Camp Half Blood. I felt like I was at my own passing funeral with the dark atmosphere. And I'm pretty sure more than half the campers don't expect us to come back in one piece.

Bianca and Nico were the first ones in the air. Bianca was wobbly from just waking up.

" Let's go Beryl." I said.

She didn't move stubbornly for a few moments before taking off as well.

Luke shot into the air and did some acrobatics as if he was saying: free! Free! Percy rolled his eyes and nudged Blackjack up as well.

After we all were at a certain altitude, we took off at amazing speed, going anywhere but here.

* * *

 **Chapter 23 end.**

 **Please tell me what you think of this chapter. I don't know if I said this before, but more review=faster chapter. School will be starting for me in about two weeks, so yea, review.**


	25. Aglovale Verzachtend

**Chapter 24**

 **Percy's POV**

* * *

I spotted a McDonalds at the edge of Manhattan. Nico and Thalia rode their dragons and I rode on Blackjack through the streets, and no one was really paying any attention to us. The Mist is definitely working overtime for them not to be able to see three dragons and a flying horse. Rachel had calmed down now, she was sleeping on top of Bianca along with Nico.

' _Boss. Hey Boss. I'm hungry.'_ I groaned, even though my stomach gnawed at me as well.

" We're almost there." I said.

" What?" Nico asked.

" I was just talking to Blackjack." I said.

And I should've known what was coming next.

" That's so cool! I mean, I wish I could speak to horses! Maybe I could speak to some creatures of the underworld? But speaking to horses sound so much more fun! Hey Percy! In my next life, I mean if I chose to get reborn, do you think I'll be able to be a son of Poseidon? Then I could control water and stuff. Or maybe like Thalia? Actually, Jason is kinda cooler than Thalia. He has a freaking ventus!"

from the corner of my eye, I saw Thalia cringe. I didn't want to, but I laughed.

I used Blackjack to go get our burgers through the drive thru. Blackjack must've been one extremely sick car because the lady looked at me as if I was crazy by driving that, either good or bad, I had no idea.

 _' What, am I a car now or_ _some'm to ya Boss?'_

Once we acquired the much needed food, the seven of us parked a few miles outside of the city and ate on a grassy plain. I placed the burger and french fries I bought for Rachel beside her just in case she woke up.

After a while in silence (other than us chewing the most unhealthy food in the godly universe) I decided we needed to discuss what to do.

" So, does anyone have an idea on where we should go?" I asked, licking my fingers.

Thalia and Nico shrugged in unison. I looked in the satchel.

" Okay, well we've got money for about seven days. And I would like to use this money for traveling to wherever we needed to go. Not moping around here." I took a big bite from my HoneyCrisp Chicken.

" We need someone smart to help us interperate the quest." We were all thinking of Annabeth at the moment. I didn't need to be a Hypnos brethren to know that.

" Water lilies..." Nico thought out loud." Maybe it's a metaphor or something. Or maybe we just need to go to a garden?"

" Prophecies have done that before. What's something water lilies represent?" Thalia asked.

" In Ancient Egypt, it represents the cycle of life. You know, rebirth, death, life, birth. Heavy stuff like that." I said. I remembered once, I visited my friends the Kane siblings and they told me crazy things on Egyptian whatnots which were super confusing to me. I'm sure when I explained Greek Mythology, they thought we might have been canibals or murderers or holy cow hoarders.

" Well that's helpful in finding us somewhere to go."

" Other names for water lilies are lilac, lupine, and lotus." Nico counted.

" Like I said, real helpful." Thalia said sarcastically.

A truck hit me when he said lotus (metaphor) the awful place of awful memories.

" LOTUS!" I yelled." Leave or stay in no time at all! The Lotus hotel doesn't let time pass...actually its the opposite, but whatever! We need to go to the Lotus Hotel!"

Nico looked at me as if I had splashed the sea into his face.

" What?" He said.

Then I remembered Nico and Bianca were stuck there for pretty much 70 years without realizing it. Of course Nico would have bad memories.

Thalia looked between us, as if she was missing out on something.

" What's the Lotus Hotel?" She asked.

" It's a bad place." Nico put simply for the first time since we walked out of the cave."That we shouldn't go to." He added a death glare to it.

I had no idea what happened, but Nico completely snapped back to his usual self. I didn't have time to worry about him going through repetitive puberty, I felt-no, I KNOW we had to go there. Every single gut was telling me so, and my gut rarely agrees on anything with such certainty.

" We've got to go. I know it." I stared at both of them, each intently so they knew how sure I was of this.

Thalia made an exasperated gesture with her arms." Better than wandering around America. Where is this Lotus Hotel anyways?"

* * *

" I can't believe we're going to Vegas!" Thalia squealed.

" It's not that impressive." Nico said.

I sighed. We were in the air, Luke was around...somewhere, I didn't care. Rachel; still unconscious. And Nico, gloomy, which is old normal, and the new strange.

The breeze felt nice as I glided through it, especially when I was on a mount that didn't try to kill or eat me every five minuets.

' _Don't worry Boss, I wouldn't eat you because you'd probably taste like seafood.'_

I rolled my eyes.

' _Hey Human!'_

I nearly fell off Blackjack.

" Who was that!?" I yelled, swirling around. Thalia gave me a quizzed look, Nico ignored me.

I'm not sure what it was, but I think the noise in my head snorted.' _Listen, human, I want to know where we're going. Tell me right now.'_

" Luke?" I asked.

' _Don't you dare casually address me! Call me master!'_

Fire lit my heart. And I don't mean in the way when you're filled with happiness.

" Hey! I'm not your slave or subject or anything! Don't you try to eat me again!" I wasn't sure who I was yelling at but he heard me.

 _' I was reminding you of your status, a peasant doesn't go up to his King asking for the King to be his mount on a relaxing cruise in the sky!'_

" You're not my king, or my superior!"

Now even Nico was staring at me as if I was psycho.

' _Whatever. Just tell me where we're going.'_

" Not till you apologize." I said.

 _' Never.'_

I didn't hear from him for the rest of the day. I didn't really mind. At mid day we decided to camp out in a forest because of the dragons. Monsters didn't dare approach us in fear of even two dragons. But when he didn't return by nightfall, I started to really get worried.

" Have any of you seen Luke?" I asked.

Thalia shook her head. Nico shrugged.

Dread picked at my stomach. A sense of nausea invaded my brain. Something was wrong.

" I think something happened to Luke." I said.

" Why? Did he order you to save him because he was kidnapped?" Humor glittered in Thalia's eyes. I couldn't share the same optimism.

" I'm serious. He didn't tell me anything, but I can feel it."

" What, now we're also given a sixth sense along with dragons?" Thalia said.

" I'm going to look around for him." I said, ignoring Thalia's comment.

" I'll go with you," Nico tired his Stygian Iron around his waist and pulled on the new aviators jacket Drew had given us.

I simply nodded." Thalia, you stay and watch the dragons and Rachel."

Thalia muttered something that sounded a lot like: sure, why do you two get all the fun...

Bianca made a low rumble from the back of her throat and nudged Nico. She looked sad.

" Uh, sorry. Can't bring you. You're too big." Bianca looked slightly offended, but nonetheless stayed.

Nico and I made our way through the bushes. Don't ask me how, but I knew where we had to go. I moved with such certainty, Nico slowly fell behind. Then I saw Luke.

I told Nico to duck down, about a dozen mortal men, at least I think they were human, tied Luke down to the ground with glowing ropes. The men were more gray than any other color. Luke growled pitifully, and for some reason, my soul ached with it. There were other prisoners as well, but the other ones seem to be an old man with long hair, some middle aged men, and one woman.

One of the men, who seemed to be their leader, spoke." How long will it take to move the dragon?"

" Two days, if we're lucky and it's gets a bit corporative."

" Meleager, I want it there by tomorrow."

Meleager gritted his teeth." But Atalanta, it's really stubborn."

This was the first time I felt glad that Luke was ridiculously headstrong.

Atalanta rolled his eyes." I don't care, get it done or else the gods are going to kill us again."

Nico and I looked at each other.

Gods ordered them to capture Luke? As in my father, and all those other people? I didn't want to believe it. Or listen to it for that matter.

" Nico let's go."

" Hold on, there are a dozen men there. We don't know their abilities, so-"

I didn't wait for him to finish. I stood up and charged at the men. They all looked at me.

I uncapped Riptide and swung it at the first guy I saw. He parred back, but I knew I was quicker. I fell lower and kicked his legs. The man fell and I stabbed him right in the chest. I expected him to bleed but instead, he disappeared into thin air, smoking. An arrow whistled by me, barley grazing my cheek. My demigod instincts didn't have to tell me to get the archer next. I dodged the other men that tried to stop me, some of them, I gave new wounds to. Another arrow aimed for me, and I cut it in half. The archer looked at me as if I was insane. I would do the same, no mortal in their right mind uses a bow to hunt these days. I made quick meat out of that guy and hurled myself at the next. Atalanta, the boss dude ran for me, his spear out.

I quickly jumped back.

" You're good kid." Atalanta huffed.

I shrugged." And I've got a lot more."

I dug into my deepest self and asked for water. I remembered the time I did that in a volcano, it did not end well for me. But this time, I was ready. A cascade of water shot into the air like a geyser, looming over the leftover men.

" Now, you'll surrender, or else I drop this big water balloon over you." I smiled knowing I had pretty much won. I didn't know how I was able to summon that much water, but hey, I'm not complaining.

Suddenly, I felt a cold metal up against my throat.

I froze.

Meleager was behind me. A mortal knife was placed on my neck.

" Hey kid." He said."I suggest you lower the river harmlessly, and I won't slit you're throat."

Luke looked alarmingly at me. He roared.

 _' Why did you come here Human? How did you know I was captured? You're really stupid if you thought a human like you could kill fifteen Calydonian Hunters.'_

I rolled my eyes at that last comment. These were Calydonian Hunters?

" So, you guys are the Calydonian Hunters?" I asked. Where was Nico?

Several of the men chuckled.

" We were, but now we're dead." One called out.

" But we got a second chance to live. If we capture the Five and anything that looks too suspicious, we can get a new life with our memories intact. Hades said so as well."

I wanted to laugh when they said capture the Five.

" That's impossible. You do realize the Five are most likely more powerful than anything you've faced right? If I can take three of you down, one could destroy Zeus."

I knew I hit some fear when a couple of the men paled.

" You lie. If they were so powerful that we couldn't capture them, the gods would never use us." Atalanta said.

Some men murmured in agreement.

Nico, any time now.

The ground parted between me and Meleager. Stunned, Meleager lost balance and fell on his bottom. I made quick work of him from there.

" Took you long enough!" I yelled.

" Well I would've been here sooner if you had dissipated that huge body of water above you." Nico said.

He unsheathed his Stygian Iron sword.

" I order you, go back to Elysium."

" It's a Hades' spawn!" Atalanta said in alarm.

But it was too late, all of them disappeared into dark smoke.

Nico looked bewildered.

" I didn't know that would take all of them out." He murmured.

" We don't have time to worry about that."

I ran to Luke. He didn't try to eat me. I didn't know what the rope was made of, but it definitely wasn't the usual rope you can find at Home Depot. I slashed at it, but I didn't make a dent.

" What is this?"

" Lasso of Hestia." Nico said." It can only be loosened if the captured says a truth that nobody knows."

" That's simple." Percy said." Hey Luke, tell me some juicy gossip."

' _You're really bratty, human.'_

The ropes tightened.

" Tell Luke to say something true, but he has never said before." Nico said.

" It's either that or stay here and die."

 _' You are a not human, you're a demigod.'_

I thought that was stupid, but the ropes loosened and Luke shot into the sky like an arrow.

Nico helped the other captives free. The girl cried and hugged Nico.

" Thank you so much! Those men dragged me from my farm without reason!"

Nico blushed as the girl's round breasts pressed against his chest. Yep definitely puberty.

Nico helped untie the other middle aged men who thanked him in a more formal way. I couldn't help but notice how no one came to thank me.

I bent down to the old man, and untied his knots.

" Thank you." I nearly jumped. His voice was not raspy, heck, it didn't sound old at all. It was smooth, and almost feminine.

The old man looked at me. I realized this was not an old man at all. It was a young girl around the age of 12. She had greenish eyes and smooth skin. The only thing that concerned me was her hair. It was blinding silver, almost white.

I gaped. The girl chuckled.

" You probably thought I was some old lady right? Well, my hair makes many people say that." Her laugh was like spring melting with a rushing waterfall. It brought peace to my mind.

" So, where do you live? I mean, not in that way. I can send you home." I said.

The girl thought for a moment." I live in Las Vegas."

What a coincidence.

" That's where my friends and I are going, we can give you a ride on our...er...helicopter."

 _' Helicopter!?'_

Suddenly, the girl's expression turned blank.

" That would be nice." She said, monotone.

Her sudden personality change reminded me of Nico for a moment, but I shrugged it off.

" I'm Percy. What's your name little miss?"

" Aglovale, I'm a boy."

* * *

 **Chapter 24 end**

 **If you refer back to chapter 23, you'll remember Aglovale was mentioned.**

 **Alright! Tell me what you think. This may be** **spoiling it a bit, but notice the personality changes in Nico and Aglovale. "Maybe" they're related in some way?**


	26. The True Face of Lotus Part 1

**Chapter 25**

 **FYI, none of this story contains movie plots or elements.**

 **Nico's POV**

* * *

The girl Percy brought back with us was weird. She had a strong smell of life, which was definitely abnormal. Most people at least had more death to them than the amount the girl carried.

" Percy." I said as the girl went ahead of us once we spotted Thalia and the other dragons. Rachel seemed to be up." That girl has a weird scent."

Percy nodded, which surprised me.

" Yeah, he's part of the Five."

" That's a guy? And he's part of the Five?" My mind became fuzzy again. It's been doing that since I came out of Gaea's cave. My head pounded more and more frequently, I was wondering if something might've been wrong with me, but the pounding doesn't even last one or two seconds, so I never really thought much about it. Excitement lit my heart, and rushes of childish thoughts invaded my mind.

" That's so cool! Why is his hair white then? Why is it so long? Is he crossdressing, because it definitely fooled me! Do you know what his name is? Or how he's immortal? Or-"

" Nico, how am I supposed to know how he can live forever? And his name is Aglovale." Percy grit his teeth.

Percy seemed so funny when he was agitated. But what was more incredible was that all the names of the Five so far are girly.

" Rela, Abigail, and Merope." I thought out loud." How come they all sound so girly even though two of them are boys?"

" Like I said Nico, I'm not some god of wisdom. And it's Ree-gel-a, and Agg-lou-vale."

We reached the clearing where Thalia was talking with Aglovale. Bianca trotted towards me when she saw me.

 _' Nico!'_

She purred.

Her soft white fur tickled the bottom of my neck. I giggled.

" Who is she?" Thalia asked when Percy approached. Rachel sat next to Aglovale, talking as if they've been friends since they were kids.

" That's Aglovale. He's one of the Five," Percy didn't even wait on Thalia's shocked expression." Let's go, we've wasted enough time stalling."

* * *

The sky was clear, and Bianca and I rose above the others. Aglovale rode with Thalia and Rachel rode on Luke, who didn't seem to mind her riding him, unlike Percy. He stared in envy. Blackjack nudged him with the corner of his wing as if saying am I not good enough for you? Honestly, riding for six strait hours was boring. Thalia and Percy told me I couldn't talk, which was really unfair.

I had an idea.

" Bianca, can you do some aerial flips?"

 _' You better hold on tight, I'm not responsible if you fall.'_

I held onto her long beautiful fur. The pressure hit me, the rush sent my stomach rolling. I loved it.

" Dive!" I ordered.

Bianca grunted. She dove strait down, wings tucked. Percy was calling be careful, and Thalia, despite saying she wasn't afraid of heights anymore, didn't look down.

I didn't know what I was doing, but I let go of my hands, and tried to stay on Bianca's head with just my legs. Obviously, that didn't work out so I slowly became an independent free falling idiot.

 _' Nico!'_

I wasn't worried, Bianca wouldn't let me fall like that. She turned around so I saw her belly and caught me clumsily with her paws. It's weird. Bianca and I soared back into the air, looming above Percy and Thalia. She's my sister, and even though now she's a dragon, I still feel the love emitting from her. It made me happy. So happy.

My head pounded again. The happy thoughts I had with Bianca died. I reminded myself that she doesn't know who I was to her, and what she was to me. We were merely were bound by the same destiny to destroy this new threat.

 _' That was reckless. Do you want to do that again?'_ The ironic humor in her voice made me think she was a kid or something.

" No." I said flatly.

I didn't talk with Bianca for the remainder of the trip to Vegas. Not because I didn't like her or anything. I just didn't find meaning in it.

It was midnight by the time we got to the front door to the Lotus Hotel. The air stank with the smell of alcohol and smoke. And it was just as I had remembered it. Bright. Flashy. Grand. Rich. Not for me. I would never admit it, but my legs were shaking, yet, I was excited. I would finally find out The Who runs this damned Hotel that trapped me in here for 70 years.

The pounding on my head.

" Can we go in now? I missed the awesome games in this Hotel." I said." I was on a winning streak in Bejeweled, no one else got a higher score than me!"

Percy looked at me." You actually want to play these games? Even though you know you'll probably be trapped in here forever?"

" Relax Percy, I'm just joking. However, I really was the Boss at Bejeweled."

" So, do we just go in?" Thalia asked." I mean, it could be just me, but I think the door isn't quite large enough for the dragons to go through."

Oops, I never really did think about that.

" There's a back door." We all swirled around to look at Aglovale.

Aglovale smiled. It melted my soul away.

" Right, you can lead the way." Thalia said.

Sure enough, in the back of the building, there was a larger door that was most likely grander than the front one.

" How come I never noticed this before?" I said, indicating the large glowing letters and bright colors.

" Because it's shrouded behind the mist." Aglovale said.

" You guys couldn't see it before?" Rachel asked." I thought you demigods could see through anything mystical. I was wondering why we didn't go to the back."

" You're talented, Oracle." Aglovale commented.

Rachel blushed.

Percy told Blackjack to go back to Camp Half Blood and tell Chiron and the others we made it to the Casino.

Blackjack snorted and then flew off into the night, blending in with it's darkness.

Aglovale led us into the Casino. It was different than how I remembered it. The floor was marble with golden lining. Pillars rose far beyond my sight, which seemed much bigger than my initial impression on the outside. A grand staircase (the kind where there are two on the side that intertwine to make one in the middle.) with elegant red carpeting was laid on the far edge of the room. Yep, definitely not how I remembered it.

" Wow! This is so fancy!" I cheered, even though someone could be waiting to fire an arrow right into our heads.

 _' Nico! Something's wrong with me!'_

I turned around. Bianca, turned small. She squealed.

" AHH!" Thalia yelled." Beryl, why are you bite sized now?"

That was an overstatement. They weren't puppy small, they were horse small. Before, they could've been about the size of a large truck, now they were the size of a Prius.

" Don't worry, they'll return to normal the moment you step out of this Hotel."

Standing above us on the stairs was a boy around my age. He had dark, dark violet hair and striking golden eyes.

" That's Regele." Percy told us." One of the Five."

" Right, the one who could match Achilles by age thirteen or something." Thalia gulped.

Regele smirked." Is that what Chiron told you? I BEAT Achilles at age thirteen. Matched him when I was eleven."

I stared, stunned. This kid, despite how old he is now, was able to win against someone who had bathed in the River of Styx?

Cool. My head pounded once more. This was not good. If he went rampage like Gaea did, how are we going to beat him? Gaea was confused and angry, which made defeating her much easier than it should've been, but what are we going to do against him.

Aglovale stepped fowards, his face blank. Regele's smirk transformed into a large grin.

" Aglovale!"

I didn't see what happened next, I blinked, and he disappeared, and appeared right next to me. Regele gave Aglovale a huge hug, then kissed him on the cheek.

" Where have you been? I didn't see you since Medieval China." Regle said, his arms still around Aglovale.

I felt like I was intruding on something.

" I found a guy who was really good with elixirs and became his protege." Aglovale said, monotone.

" But you don't need to have anyone teach you anything on healing. You're the best there is!"

Aglovale shrugged." He was pretty good."

" Sure."

Percy cleared his throat." Uh hi, are you the guy that'll give us our third gift?"

Regele turned around, as if just realizing Percy was there.

" Oh hey Percy, what's up." Regele said.

" Prophecy, gifts, the Three, us...you know." Thalia said.

I didn't say anything. If I was going to ask about this hotel, It was going to be in private.

His gaze raked across us, as if peering into our very soul with those entrancing golden eyes.

" Nice pets." He said.

The dragons growled.

 _' Nico, I don't like him. He's strange.'_

I nodded.

" What's going on?" Someone new was on the top of the stairs. She had pale hair and brilliant blue eyes.

" Merope!" Thalia cried.

Right that person. Merope hadn't changed much. She was still beautiful, but now she was wearing a loose white roman cloth that was tied over her shoulder and tied with a thick leather belt. Her eyes were slightly more angular, and her pupils seemed almost slitted. Before, I was okay with Merope's presence, but now, she felt like a completely new person. Dark, mysterious, full of too much life, and...well, like one of the Five.

Merope's smile was almost cat-like." Hello Thalia."

She jumped from her place at the top of the stairs down to us. Landing with the grace of a feline. Regele stood beside her and Aglovale beside him.

" Welcome to the true face of the Lotus Hotel, demigods." Regels said." The Five Cheaters of Death's lair."

* * *

 **Chapter 25 end.**

 **That was a quick update.**

 **Again, please tell me what you think of the story. If you have suggstions then tell me, I'm all ears.**


End file.
